


The Cure

by FlyingDovahkiin



Series: Woven Together [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDovahkiin/pseuds/FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Part Two in the Woven Together Series.Please read part one first before opening this story. :)Enjoy!Trigger Warning: Sexual abuse of a minor mentioned in this installation.Justice will absolutely be served.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Woven Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343623
Comments: 76
Kudos: 27





	1. Letter from the Past

Hello again, everyone! I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. This is the first teaser chapter to a continuation of the fic, "We've Been Here Before." If you have not read this first installment, I invite you to go back and do so before reading this one. I like to think it's good! 

I dedicate this chapter to all of my faithful readers and reviewers (you know who you are, you wonderful people, you). Thank you for hanging in there with me as I put my work out there. Your reviews meant A LOT to me, and they are super motivating. :)

Now, without further ado, I give you, "The Cure."

________________________________________________________________

_ September 26th, 2077 _

_ Hey. It’s me again. Or, really...you.  _

_ Shaun was born earlier this morning. He’s healthy, including those lungs. Needless to say, I can’t sleep. It’s been nine months with him in my belly, and I...feel so alone.  _

_ Arthur had to leave. This was the only time he could have been taken back  forward . We knew it was coming...but I never could have prepared myself for how devastating it would be to be without him. _

_ Especially during Shaun’s birth. That was...really hard. My heart aches for him, knowing neither of us will remember what we’ve been through together in this time. He won’t remember that this child is his, or how we made him in the drive-in during  Enter the Mothman. _

_ If you are reading this, Nora...Roger kept his promise. How strange it must be reading your own handwriting, knowing it’s from yourself so many years ago. _

_ I miss him. We were meant to be together...no matter what time we’re in.  _

_ Nora...don’t come back. It’s not worth the screaming heartbreak. My heart knows Arthur isn’t in this time anymore, and it’s like all color has been drained from the world around me. With how colorful this world was before the bombs dropped… _

_ Don’t come back. _

_ With love, _

_ You. _


	2. Hades and Persephone

The sun was starting to set when the Mirelurk Queen made her appearance.

Panic filled her body as she remembered her first run-in with one, after trying to go to the beach and get away from everything for a while. 

She was rescued by the Atom Cats that day. 

As Nora Robinson looked up and up and up at her new enemy, she cracked a smile as her raised fist waved vigorously. 

She still ached from her latest bullet from a few days ago, which happened to be the same time that Arthur and Danse decided to hold an intervention. Thank god they did, or she would have been facing down this foe alone.

She rolled out of the way, taking cover inside of the cleared Castle walls as at least one hundred plasma grenades rolled to the Queen’s feet, emitting the most enchanting glow if it hadn’t been deadly.

But boy, were they just that--deadly.

The queen fell to the ground, toppling over into the courtyard atop the mirelurk brood they had already slain earlier. Nora walked over, pulling her sword from its sheath and then gave the Queen a poke.

“It’s still alive!” She heard murmurs from the soldiers around her, both Minutemen and Brotherhood. Nora watched the Queen look up at her, hissing as she tried to get up. 

She shook her head before plunging her sword into its neck, dragging it horizontally before stepping back, raising her sword and sending its head across the courtyard in one clean swipe.

“The Queen is dead!” Someone shouted. She could have sworn it was Deacon...but she brushed it off. Her mind had been on him all day, wondering what he meant to her and vice-versa. 

As the soldiers cheered and soaked in their victory, Nora walked off the field to signal the cleaning crew to begin. They hurried in, leaving Nora to sit on a bench with a towel and clean her sword. 

_ Crunch _ . She tensed, her grip on her sword tightening and her legs ready to carry her to victory. Her eyes flicked up, sending Arthur and Danse a death glare that could arouse Pickman.

That  _ did _ arouse Pickman. Not that it mattered when she saved him, since she had been in a hurry to return back to Goodneighbor. 

To take one step closer to finding her son. She took in the men standing before her, her eyes flicking to Arthur Maxon, Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

_ Father of their child. _

He watched her calmly as he held two cups of coffee. 

“For you.” He said, extending one. She breathed out, dropping her shoulders and forcing her body to relax. At least, she looked relaxed enough for Arthur to pass her the drink, which she thanked him for.

“So…” He began, after a sip of the nectar of the gods. “We should talk about how we are going to take down the Institute.”

Nora nodded, taking a sip. Her tongue turned it over in her mouth a little, savoring the bitterness before she swallowed. 

“Has Cade cleared me?” She asked, her sword finally clean enough for her to sheathe it. Arthur looked down at the ground, telling Nora everything she needed to know. “You’re looking for a different way.” She said. “To infiltrate. Because I’m too fucked up.” 

Arthur reached out, kneeling before her as he gently grabbed her shoulders. “Nora. No.” He said, firmly. “You look at me.” His voice hardened into his command voice instantly, which she responded rather well to. Her eyes met his, her walls instantly breached and falling down around her, exposing her vulnerability to him and only him. Danse was standing guard, his back to them, giving them privacy. She was very grateful for that.

“You know exactly what I’m about to say.” Arthur said. “Anyone who has been through half as much as you--there have been a few, including Paladin Brandis--you know, the one you saved?” He paused for impact, watching it hit her hard. “They were taken off field duty. Nora…” He said, shaking his head. “We can’t let them take you from us.” He said. “We have no idea what you would be walking into. We have no idea what they know.”

“We need all of their inside information, Arthur.” She said. “We have no idea of other ways to get in and out. We have no clue how many we would be up against. We need to save as many as we can of our combined forces, but we can’t if you don’t let me go back.”

“I can’t, Nora.” He said. She could see something breaking inside him as he took her hands in his. “I can’t lose you again. Not when we’ve been apart for so damn long.”

Something tugged at her heart, something that knew exactly how that felt, that remembered everything they had gone through together. The dam inside her mind that held everything back stopped her from remembering, that same something that promised her answers if she found a way back in time with him again.

“You have the power to override Cade.” She said. “I know I’m right. The world needs us to take every action we can.”

“Nora!” She heard a woman yell from behind Arthur. A smile immediately made way to her face when she saw Piper standing there with Cait, bottles of champagne in her hands. Nora was running over to where they were, when they all hugged like the best of friends. 

“I haven’t seen her smile like that in a while.” Danse said, watching the display with Arthur. 

“I don’t know how long I can stop her from going.” He said, taking a seat on the bench. “Any distraction will help delay the inevitable.”

“You’re in time for the Fish Fry.” Nora was saying, as more of her companions came over to hug her, with various staples in their possession. 

“Uh...what’s a Fish Fry?” A woman with a french accent questioned. Nora laughed. 

“Come on. I’ll show you.”

________________________________________

The whole gang was there...except for Deacon. 

She had no idea if he’d make it, considering how complicated things now were between them. Something inside her chest twisted upon not seeing him gathered around the campfire with them, toasting to success and whatever the fuck else that came up.

Diamond City Radio was playing over the speakers, with a giant bonfire and smaller fires set up in the courtyard. People were roasting large pieces of meat, most of them involving mirelurk. Sturges was a damn good cook with whatever he used for seasoning--which he wouldn’t utter even a peep to what it was. 

“You keep your secrets, then.” Nora said, smirking as she remembered the quote. Her heart ached to watch the epic saga again, knowing she would never be able to.

Someone in shades caught her eye when she was taking a walk on the walls, alone for a moment until Arthur or Danse found her again. They were mingling with the soldiers, building rapport in the courtyard when she saw the mysterious figure come from the shadows, the light of the bonfire illuminating his face.

“Deacon.” She said, her eyes wide. He smirked, making his way to where she stood.

“Hey, Charmer.” He said. He gave her a beer, which she took gratefully. 

“It’s been...a few days.” She said, taking a sip. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her of the last time they were in the same room, and what they had been doing.

Who they had been doing.

He saved her life. That’s what he did.

“Yeah.” He said, watching her from behind his shades. She could only guess what he was thinking. “Important mission we were on, huh?” He asked, smirking. 

“Mmmhmmm.” She said, taking a seat on the edge of the Castle’s wall, her feet dangling. Deacon took a seat next to her, sipping at his own beer. “I...want to thank you.”

Deacon went still, then shook his head. “Don’t.” He said. 

“You saved my life.” She said, watching him. “I’d be dead if you hadn’t--”

“Given in?” Deacon said, taking off his shades and turning his burning gaze to hers. It shook her, the way he was staring at her. “I usually don’t deal with girls that want something with me. That ship...sailed a long time ago.” He said. 

“Oh.” She said, her heart plummeting. “I...wow.”

“No, Nora.” He said. “Just...let me get this out.” Nora was silent, waiting for what he needed to say with her anxiety screaming at her to leave, to cover her embarrassment with just not being there anymore. “It’s usually that way...but it’s completely reversed in this. I can’t get you out of my head.” 

She rolled her eyes, laughing. He stopped, staring at her. “You’ve used that line on...god, how many people while in Diamond City?” She sighed. 

“Fuck, Nora!” He hissed, taking her hands in his. Her heart jumped into her throat. “I know it’s all jokes when we are out on missions together. But now…” He shook his head. “Ever since we started running missions together, I’ve been trying to get you out of my damn head.”

“So...you meant what you said.” Nora said, the smile long gone. 

“Every. Fucking. Word.” He said, leaning in. “And, goddammit Nora...ever since then--”

Nora’s eyebrows knitted together, the world suddenly topsy-turvy as the edges of her vision blurred. Why...did she feel so…

“What did you...put in my drink?” She asked, looking up at Deacon. He looked sad.

“Nothing harmful.” He said, taking her beer and pouring it out. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Why?” She asked. Deacon caught her as she slouched to the ground, pulling her into his arms. She heard someone else come up to them.

“Glory…” She said, knowing that voice anywhere. 

“Hey, Charmer.” She said. “Deacon, let’s go.”

“I’ve got you, Nora.” He said, kissing her forehead. The world faded from view as they settled into a boat, with Deacon cradling her carefully the whole time.

__________________________________________________


	3. Ad Hominem

Wahoo! We are on a roll! Thank you for all of your fantastic reviews. :) As always, they are motivating.

______________________________________________

A sharp scent of abraxo startled her awake. In one moment, she was prone and in a dreamless sleep. The next, she was knocking out Carrington and using him as a shield as she held a scalpel to his neck.

“WHOA! HOLD ON!” 

“Charmer!” Dez’s voice cut through the fight or flight impulse, causing her to drop Carrington with a deep breath out. She looked around, panting as she took in her surroundings.

How did she get to the old Railroad HQ?

“We got you here.” Glory said, gesturing to Deacon, who was now wearing shades. 

“Hey.” He said, casually. “Sorry about the--”

“Don’t.” Nora snapped, pointing at him. “Now the Brotherhood will be looking for me, you fucking _idiot._ ”

“And the Minutemen.” Glory said, smirking. 

“Oh, nooooo.” Nora said. “Fucking really? I’m the Advisor _and_ the General of the Minutemen.” She said, her anger getting closer to overloading. “I could have easily brokered an agreement between you all.”

“Not when there are thousands of synths at stake.” Dez said, stepping forward, putting out her cigarette. “We know what the Brotherhood is capable of, what they plan to do with them.”

“So you’re going to hold me hostage until the synths are all free. Is that it?” Nora asked, anger simmering, almost contained. Almost.

“No, Charmer.” She said. “You’ll be working to free them first.”

“That was the plan to begin with, Dez.” She said, glaring. Fuck, she needed to punch something. Dez hummed.

“We can’t trust that.” She said, lighting another smoke. Nora groaned, sitting on the chair provided for her. “And you kind-of owe us one.”

Nora glared. “Deacon isn’t yours to pimp out.” She hissed, her eyes snapping to Deacon. “But you are obviously in on this.” She said. 

“Nora…”

“Don’t.” She said, taking a deep breath. “After this operation is over, we’re done, Dez.” Dez looked hurt, but immediately hid it. 

“I’ll get you set up.”

“Don’t bother.” She said, holding her hand out. “My Pip-Boy.”

“You need to be able to contact us.” She said. Nora laughed spitefully.

“You could have just asked me to come.” Nora said. “You’ve proved I can’t trust you. Trading sexual favors? Honestly, Dez.” She said as she put her Pip-Boy back on. Dez sighed. “I would have helped you anyway.” Nora said, sadly, as she selected the Institute’s travel icon. “I guess you couldn’t trust me after all...huh, Deacon?”

“Nora...it wasn’t about that.” He said. She let angry tears stream down her cheeks before quickly brushing them away. “Dez...can you give us a minute?”

Everyone cleared out, leaving them alone in the vault room where they had found the last agent a while back. 

“I honestly thought you...did that...to just save my life.” She said. “Now I can see I was right.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said. His shades were off. “None of this was about that. Dez was being defensive.”

“Was she?” She asked.

“I meant everything I said.” He said, his eyes serious. “I’m sorry I was a part of this plan to steal you away. But it was the only real option we had.”

“That’s what the whole world said to justify dropping bombs on one another.” She said. “You see the consequences of that every day.”

Deacon was speechless as he watched her vanish before his eyes, out of sight, but never out of mind.

________________________________________

Turns out Tinker Tom had already put a holotape in the Pip-Boy she wore, telling her of a contact by the name of Patriot.

It didn’t take long to find the supply closet he was to meet her at. Everything looked the same, sure, but every step was labeled. 

There _were_ synths that vied for freedom. _Just robots, my ass._ Patriot couldn’t help but notice the glaring, obvious fact that she was Father’s _mother_ and was scared at first to divulge information. But divulge he did, and Nora soon found herself in the middle of a room of synths that happened to be mining. 

All of which were rebels with one hell of a cause Nora could get behind.

By the end of the day, they had weapons stashed and armor secured from her own private stash. The armor worn by the Institute was pretty shitty, and since Nora usually had a few pieces she picked up here and there--most of these she had picked up from Virgil’s lab, along with the cure to his ailment. 

It felt good to be doing something directly related to bringing down the Institute. 

“Mother.” She turned to see Shaun, and she plastered on a smile despite her heart breaking. She wrapped him in a hug, pulling away to cup his cheek. 

“You look just like your father.” She said, tears in her eyes. He looked genuinely touched. 

He looked so much like Arthur, it hurt. 

“I...wonder what he looked like.” He said, coughing. Nora could have sworn she had heard a rattle in his chest when she was hugging him. 

“Shaun…” She said, actually worried. He waved her off, catching his breath. 

“I’m all right, mother. It’s just a cough.” 

“If...you are sure.” She said. Dammit. Why was she so worried? 

“I want you to come to a meeting with all of the department heads.” He said, leading her up some stairs. 

“Oh.” She said, walking with him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He said, smiling gently. They had stopped before a door, before it slid open and revealed everyone. 

She wasn’t dressed for this. 

“It’s OK, mother.” He said, beckoning for her to follow him. “Please.” He said, pulling out a chair for her. She took it, along with a glass of cleaner water than she had seen in months.

Or...two-hundred plus years. 

She listened as they talked over problems in the Institute, although keeping a wary eye on her. Shaun answered all concerns like a leader, one she would have been proud of had he not thought himself a god.

“I have...an announcement to make.” He said. “You all know that my health has not been the best.” Nora let her worry show on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile. “I am dying.”

The world and everything else around her stopped. Her eyes filled with tears as they beheld her son, addressing his department heads bravely about such an issue. Nora was speechless.

“I have decided on a predecessor.” He said. “My mother.” He said, gesturing to her.

“W-what?” She asked, shocked. Everyone else was also feeling the same way.

“You have the connections we need in order to enact our next step of our plan.” He said. It seemed logical. “Everyone will listen to you.”

“It’s not that easy, Shaun.” She said, shaking her head. “I can’t just bend them to my will.”

“Dismissed.” He said to the others. She didn’t need to look at them to feel the animosity. All left, despite having more questions than answers.

“Then sleep with them.” Shaun said. 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” She said. Dying or not, if he was saying what she thought he was saying…

“Let’s see.” He said. “Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. One of the members of the Railroad…”

“Let’s not forget your father.” She said, her tone deadly. “Of which you wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t had sex with me.”

It was so silent, a pin could drop and everyone within shouting distance would be able to hear it. 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” She said, leaning back in her chair. “Glad to see you’ve spent your life learning how to manipulate and enslave a whole race of thinking, feeling beings.”

“They’re robots, Mother.” He said. 

“The moment they begin to feel anything, you wipe them.” She said. “How often does that happen? Once per day? Twice?”

“The new generation will be more satisfactory.” He said. 

“No matter what, son, beings will always do the unexpected.” She smiled sadly. “Including feeling.”

“Does that apply to you too?” He asked. “When you screwed anyone that stood still long enough?”

Nora rose from her chair, shaking her head. “My, oh my. The values you were raised on are absolutely archaic.” She looked down at him. “You can’t even find a good argument to an actual problem. Honey, ad hominems don’t get you anywhere in an intellectual conversation.” 

“Enlighten me, then.” He said. “As to what that term actually means.”

“It means, my dear son…” She said as she began to walk away. “The moment you resort to insults is the same moment you admit defeat.”

With that, the door snapped closed behind her. Thankfully, he still didn’t know about her illness.

But she knew about _his._


	4. Bloodhound

She figured it would be unwise to go back to the Brotherhood just yet, since she hadn’t completed the mission just yet.

When she warped back into the Slocum’s Joe, she noticed that their defenses were upgraded and ready for action. 

“Nice, huh?” Deacon asked, wiping motor grease from his hands onto a shop towel. 

“I have nothing nice to say to you.” She said. “Where’s Dez?”

“Out.” He said, simply. She glared at him. 

“Who do I give this information to?” She asked, holding up the holotape. “I’ve got to visit a friend.” Deacon walked up to her, about to take the tape from her hand...and then something clicked onto her wrist.

“What. The. Fuck.” She said as she was hefted over Deacon’s shoulder as he carried her back down into the depths of the HQ. “Put me down, you fucking asshole!”

“Nope.” He said simply, throwing open the door of the vault and locking them in together. He put her down, snapping the other handcuff to his own wrist. 

That’s when she roared into his face.

“Whoa.” He said. “That was...fucking hot.”

“FUCK YOU!” She screamed, tackling him. Wrestling was fucking hard when you were actually cuffed to your opponent, but she found a way around it and had his head squeezed between her thighs. 

“Aaaah!” Deacon struggled. “N-nora!” He wheezed. 

“How does it fucking FEEL” She snarled. “To feel TRAPPED AND HELPLESS? Huh?”

She let him out of the hold, allowing air back into his lungs. 

“Terrible.” Deacon coughed out, wheezing. Nora watched him catch his breath, her anger abating substantially as she panted. 

“No one will ever know how I feel.” She said. Tears began to pool in her eyes. “Fuck, Deacon. I feel so…” She sighed, wiping at her eyes. “Used.”

They sat there in silence for a while, leaning against a shelf filled with various weapons. 

“Why do I always have to be the one to change things?” She finally asked. Her voice was soft, tired. So tired.

“Everyone else sucks.” He said, reaching for the stash of booze and plucking a sealed bottle of whiskey, handing it to her. “For you.”

“Sealed.” She said, huffing a tired laugh. “Gee...hope it isn’t laced with something that doesn’t  _ belong there. _ ” 

Deacon smirked a little, grabbing the bottle and getting it open before handing it back to her.

“Nuh-uh.” She said. “You first.” 

“Damn.” Deacon said, feigning seriousness. “Caught me.” He said, before taking a long sip and passing it back to her. She took a sniff, earning a chuckle from her partner in cuffs before she began to chug.

“Whoa, Nora.” He said, reaching for the bottle. She held up one finger. “Rude. But I deserve it.” He reached for it again. “Come on.”

“Geez.” She said as he stowed it, out of her reach. “Hancock would have ordered me another and cheered me on.”

“Yeah, well, Hancock is an addict.” He said. “Not a best role model there.”

“What am I?” She asked, glaring. “A teenager?” Deacon smirked.

“The attitude says yes.” 

“Pfffft. If that’s the case, you’re like...two.” She said. She could feel herself winding down from the day she had. Fuck, that sucked. “So my son called me a whore.” She said. “Said I could control everything by just sleeping with everyone.”

“Well...you do have a fucking hot bod.” He said, smirking. She sighed, wishing for the whiskey that wasn’t even close to being empty yet. 

“He knew about you. He knew about Arthur.” She said, her tone cold. “He doesn’t know about the illness. I steered him away from the whole subject.” She felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks again, not even bothering to wipe them away this time. “I don’t know what else he knows. He announced today he’s dying...and I am his heir.” 

Deacon sat up and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. “Wait...what?”

“Yeah. But if things go according to plan, I won’t have to worry about doing something terrible to prove I’m worth following. Patriot better fucking follow through.” She put the tape back into her Pip-Boy, opening it and scanning through the files that she had stolen from their system.

She stopped, her fingers frozen as she looked at one name in a list of synth operatives living among the people of the Commonwealth.

With a few simple taps of her finger, she deleted the whole entry, category and all. No one needed to know. Everyone else on that list was dead now, and that’s what mattered. 

But...was there programming that forced a synth to report back? How would they override that?

“That’s a look I’ve never seen on your sexy face.” Deacon said as he watched her, trying to look casual about it. 

“I...don’t feel too great.” She said. “Like I ate something bad.” 

“Huh. You sure it had nothing to do with whatever you just erased off that tape?”

“Nope.” She said, her voice even. “Last time I felt this way, I was pregnant with Shaun.” 

“Not funny, Nora.” He said. 

“Yeah, well. Your comment wasn’t either. Asshole.”

“Nora?”

“Yes, Deacon?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, Deacon.”

_______________________________________________

“Garvey.” Preston turned when he heard his name, his smile still plastered to his face as he saw Danse. 

“Hey, Danse!” He said, holding a plate of fresh food. He gestured to the table filled to the brim with fresh vegetables, fruits and other goodies various settlers made for the cookout. “Help yourself! There’s more than enough for everyone!” He took a bite out of the mirelurk from Sturge’s cooking fire, moaning happily. “Sturges is the best freaking cook--”

“Garvey.” Danse said, his expression serious. Preston immediately went into full alert, putting his plate down onto a nearby table. “Where is she?” 

“She was just up on the walls.” Preston said, looking back up to where he had seen her last. 

No Nora.

“She was  _ just _ there!” He said, pointing. They hiked up the steps, scanning the area where he had last seen Nora. As Garvey began his own search, gathering a couple more Minutemen, Danse looked down to see two beer bottles. He crouched to pick one up, until he found tracks that were clearly hers. 

He snarled, learning everything he needed to from those tracks alone.

“ARTHUR!”


	5. Succumbing to Destiny

A long chapter filled with a giant sex scene. :D Aaaaat laaaaaaaaaasssssstttttt!! 

Let me know what you think. <3 Kisses!

______________________________________________________

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Fuck you…” Nora said, sleepily, before snuggling closer to the soft chest that…

Wait.

“Goddammit.” Nora said, laying on Deacon’s chest. “You know this doesn’t change what you did, right?” She asked, still laying there. 

“Figured you’d say that.” He said. “Coffee’s to your right.”

Now  _ that _ was something she’d open her eyes for. She sat up, expecting a pull on her left arm from where she was cuffed to Mr. In-the-doghouse-forever. Sometime during the night, he must have uncuffed them. She looked over at him to see him dangling the cuffs playfully.

“Why do you guys still need me?” She asked, between sips of the cup of joe. 

“Insurance.” Deacon said, simply. “To make sure the Brotherhood behaves.”

Nora sighed, knowing they would have noticed she was gone by now. Hopefully, they wouldn’t think she had abandoned them.

“Who’s sending your demands?” She asked. That got Deacon’s attention. She smiled a little. “I hope it’s not Drummer Boy.” 

“Why?” He asked. “Would they kill him?” His tone was mocking. 

“Good question.” She said, sipping her coffee. “I haven’t told you the best part about all of this,yet.”

He walked over to where she sat, squatting in front of her and looking directly into her eyes. He was only a breath away. Kissing distance.

“And what would that be...Charmer?” He asked. She smirked.

“And give away the surprise?” She asked, tutting at him. “Oh, no. You’ll have to do something first.”

“And what would that be?” He asked, taking his sunglasses off in one smooth motion. 

“Honesty for honesty.” She said. “Not that I will ever trust you or what you say ever again…” 

He smirked, brushing his nose against hers, taking her face into his hands. 

“I’ll give you something you can trust.” He whispered against her lips. She could feel that same fever that got her into this whole mess with Deacon begin to roar to life. She shook her head.

“Nuh-uh.” She said, resisting every step of the way. “Babies don’t count. I mean...look at Shaun.” 

“Touche.” Deacon said. “How can I convince you of my honesty?”

“Now that I think about it…” She said. “You can’t.” 

There was a sudden commotion outside, one that couldn’t be ignored. Deacon shot up, drawing a gun as he parked himself in front of Nora.

“KEEP YOUR HANDS UP.” They heard coming from outside of the vault. 

“They’re up, OK!” She heard Glory shout back. 

“Now you  **open** this door.” A deep voice said from outside, their voice distorted by the power armor they were wearing.

Nora’s heart leapt as she tried to quell her hope that it was Arthur and Michael. It could be anyone with access to power armor, she told herself over and over again. 

“Deacon.” Dez’s voice said from outside. “Open the door.”

“Not a damn chance.” Deacon said. 

“Say goodbye to your comrades.” The man in the power armor said. Deacon sighed. 

“Fine.” He said, going to the door. With a click and a loud woosh, the door was open, and Deacon was tackled to the ground. Nora gasped, noticing the markings on both of the suits of power armor that came into the room. She got up, looking up into the helmet of the man in front of her. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Nora said, tears building in her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. She could almost see the smirk behind the helmet before he picked her up, taking her from the room straight to a Vertibird that carried them away from the place.

Nora’s hands fumbled for the helmet, pulling it up and away from Arthur’s face before she kissed him long and hard.

Everything felt right again. 

_________________________________________

They flew to the same bunker she had found Brandis at. Danse was already there waiting for them, watching as their vertibird touched down before he ran up, meeting them halfway. Nora ran to him, her pink dress billowing in the wind as she launched herself at him. Danse was wearing a smile that could have broken his face as he twirled her around, laughter from them both as Arthur caught up to them.

He put Nora down, looking into her eyes before she grabbed his face and kissed him soundly, pressing herself as close as she could against him. He hugged her close to him before he picked her up, with her wrapping her legs around his waist as he brought them inside. 

He put Nora down on the large, creaky beds that had been pushed together in a hurry before turning to Arthur, who had a grin on his face as he watched them. 

Without a word, Danse grabbed Arthur’s waist, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. Nora watched Arthur respond, her heart beating out of her chest as she felt how wet she was becoming between her legs. Danse pulled Arthur’s release switch on his power armor, and Arthur stepped out of it just long enough to press another kiss to Danse’s lips before they both turned to Nora.

They both wanted to  _ devour _ her. The thought sent shivers through her entire body, making her even wetter. 

“Too many clothes.” Arthur said, smirking down at her. Danse was nodding, smirking as well.

“I agree.” He said. Without any further thought, Danse was grabbing the hem of her dress and slowly pushing it up. Up, up, up...until the hem revealed the lacy white panties she was wearing. Arthur followed Danse’s example, climbing onto the bed on her other side as Danse unbuckled the belt at her waist. Nora watched him drag his fingers up her legs, up her thighs and back down as he crawled over her, his lips kissing his way up her legs until he got to the hem of her underwear.

He smirked devilishly. Danse was making short work of the buttons of her dress as he kissed her neck, moving up to her ear and sucking on it. 

Then Arthur took her underwear in his teeth...and tugged them down. She moaned as she watched him do so, with Danse lifting her hips as he licked her nipple and sucked it into his mouth, his lips closing around it as he looked up at her.

Arthur flung her underwear across the room before lowering his lips to her belly button, trailing kisses down until he reached her slick opening. He grabbed her legs and draped them over his shoulders, before inhaling her greedily.

“Fuck, Nora.” Arthur said, his tone reverent. “You smell amazing.”

And then he was tasting her. Nora’s back arched off the bed as she squirmed under both of them, her moans echoing in the abandoned bunker. She felt Arthur’s hand dance over her hip up to where Danse was paying special attention to her breasts.

“Your turn.” Arthur said briefly, quickly before he buried his mouth in Nora’s folds. She could hear the squish the motion made, and she could feel herself blushing as she felt Arthur smoothly lapping her up. She protested when Danse pulled away, but was extremely pleased when he stripped for her. 

Those fucking  _ muscles. _ He kept his eyes on hers as he unzipped his flight suit, shrugging it off casually. How was someone so built this graceful? Her eyes widened as she saw his cock spring free of his briefs, wondering if that would actually fit inside either of them.

Fuck, she wanted to try.

Nora untangled one of her hands from Arthur’s hair as he went to town on her, holding it out to Danse. She could feel herself getting close when Arthur introduced his clever, long fingers to her, his mouth still doing what felt amazing as he inserted one thick finger into her.

And then he beckoned inside of her.

“ _ Aaaaaah! _ ” She screamed, surging upward. She felt Danse take her hand, directing it to his stomach. Slowly, she traced his muscles as she worked her way down, her hand grazing his cock teasingly. She heard him moan, savoring the sound before she repeated the action, earning another moan from him. 

Never would she have imagined this happening to her...to  _ them. _ When she talked to other people about Arthur, such as Haylen, for example: she never said it outright that he was a stickler. She had a lot of respect for her commanding officer, despite not agreeing with a lot of the Brotherhood’s rules. 

But he was known to be strict, and very blunt. But now...she looked down, taking him in as he feasted on her, his arm flexing with every move his fingers made inside of her. Her breath came out in a woosh before she gasped, her other hand dropping from Danse’s cock to grab hold of the bars of the headboard. Her back arched up, Arthur ripping a yell from her lips as she tried not to crush Arthur with her toned thighs. Her insides seized his fingers as she quivered, sweat breaking out on her flesh as hummed against her clit, lessening the pressure of how hard he was sucking. With just a flick of his tongue, she had become undone...unravelled. Unchecked,  _ unbound. _

**_Free._ **

She screamed no one’s names, letting herself take this as a victory unto herself. She was  **ALIVE,** her scream cried out powerfully. She was still  _ breathing _ **_, still doing everything she could to make her city a better place for everyone._ **

For a moment in time, she saw everything she was, everything she could be, and everything she would continue to become. 

_ One, _ she thought as she gasped.  _ I am one with the universe.  _

**_I am one with_ ** **myself.**

Fear had no place here. Nora looked down at Arthur, who had been watching with a smile on his face. She looked over to Danse, who was also watching with much of the same expression, his cock even larger than it was before she came.

“I...don’t want to ruin...this.” Danse admitted, trying to calm himself down. Nora rolled over to look at him, before her knees hit the ground in front of him. Danse watched as she touched his stomach, just below his belly button. 

“Let this be your answer...Michael.” She said, before licking up from the base of his cock up to his head, before taking it into her mouth. Danse moaned, biting his lip as one hand stroked her hair gently. Arthur got off the bed, grabbing the bottle they had found specially from Diamond City a couple days before. Arthur figured Danse must have swung by on his way back to the Prydwen after a mission.

Sweaty. In need of a shower. 

Arthur set the lube down on the table right behind them, before he came up behind Danse and touched his hips. Danse’s other hand came behind him to grasp Arthur’s thigh as he grinded up against his cock, with Nora doing a phenomenal job with Danse’s cock in her mouth.

Arthur ran his hands up Michael’s sides, then back down to get a handful of his ass as he grinded his cock against his opening.

“I’ve been wanting this...for a fucking long time.” Arthur whispered into Danse’s ear.   
“Arthur…” Danse said through a deep moan. “Fuck me already!” 

Arthur smirked, reaching for the lube. Danse relaxed as he heard him lube up, before Arthur pressed his cock into him. 

Danse moaned loudly as Arthur hilted in him, with Nora taking his cock deep into her throat, moaning around him as one hand massaged his balls, the other stroking his stomach. 

He had never felt so wanted in his entire life...even with Cutler.

The thought brought tears to his eyes as he watched Nora watch him, her hands soothing and caring in their motions. Her mouth was as heavenly as the rest of her was, the idea of her carrying his child one day making him harder in her throat. 

And then he felt Arthur take him into his arms as he thrust into him, pressing kisses along his back and neck. Danse felt so full not only from Arthur’s cock, but from something he couldn’t explain.

Because he had never felt this before.

His hand took Nora’s hand in his, helping her to her feet. He kissed her hand, then her lips.

“Nora…” He asked, biting his lip as Arthur made love to him from behind. “May I…”

She smiled up at him, nodding as she lay back on the bed. Arthur and Danse moved closer so Danse could reach Nora. He was moaning as Arthur began again to move inside him, with Nora laughing softly at his expression and joy before Danse was finally inside of her.

Still tender from her mind-shattering orgasm, she felt everything intensely. They worked together to begin a rhythm, with Danse kissing her cute feet before putting Nora’s legs over his shoulders. She could feel Arthur reach over to take her ankle in his strong hand before kissing her foot as he fucked Danse.

“Mike…” Arthur said, gasping. “I’m...so close…”

“Please Arthur…” He said, his hand touching Arthur’s, which was on his hip. “Fill me.”

Arthur looked over to Nora, who nodded at him, flexing her foot in a waving gesture. He smiled before he saw stars, holding onto Danse and Nora for dear life, his cock throbbing intensely inside Danse. How was it...that he finally felt complete?

He yelled and gasped as he came, before pulling out so he could sit down in the chair behind them. Never would he have thought he would see Danse making love to Nora and feel only love swell within him.

Nora looked from Arthur up to Danse, who leaned down to kiss her as he adjusted their position. He was overruled when Nora flipped them over, beginning to ride him as she interlaced her fingers with his. He smirked, letting her think she had won....until he flipped them over again, pinning her arms above her head as he fucked her. 

“I’ll be good.” She promised. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, before he brought her legs up, kissing her thighs. He took her hips into his large hands and angled himself so that every time he thrust into her, he hit her cervix. Thanks to the squeal and moan she made when he did that, he smirked as he did it again.

And again. 

“Nora…” He gasped, his grip on her hips tightening. His eyes found hers, asking for permission.

“Yes, Danse.” She moaned. “Please…”

Michael gasped, yelling as he pulled out, coating her belly in sticky, warm cum. Nora watched how much came out of him and was extremely impressed at just how much he came.

The man really was a machine…

He collapsed next to her on one side, with Arthur collapsing on the other. Together, they were a tangle of limbs and emotion.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Meet Danse

Thank you all for your comments. :) I love you all.

For those who are new here, welcome! I hope you have read the first installment in this series, "We've Been Here Before." Otherwise, this can be confusing. Then again, you do you! Welcome! 

On with the show.

___________________________________________________________________

The breeze was cool against her skin this early in the morning. 

The sun was just thinking about coming out when she found a nice spot above the bunker, taking a seat on an old blanket she found forgotten in a closet. Someone must have had a grandmother who loved the owner very much to have made such a beautiful quilt, Nora thought as she shook it out in the morning air. 

She lay on her back, looking up at the stars in the fading night sky. 

They were the same as back then, when she lay on a picnic blanket with Nate at a neighboring park. She closed her eyes, seeing his beautiful smile as she touched the ring on her ring finger. 

They had made love that night in the park, under the night sky. 

Her eyes opened, her heart thudding painfully as she held her left hand up, displaying the aged wedding band. Had that actually happened? Were those memories that she had cherished since before the bombs dropped still her own? 

Did they still count if Nate...if that moment never happened?

Was any of that real?

Her eyebrows knitted together as she sat up, still looking at the ring. Who had given her this ring?

Nora took a deep breath, centering herself, looking back up at the morning sky. 

What did it matter if everything had changed? These memories were hers, and had happened at some point in the timeline. Her hands went to her stomach, tracing the stretch marks from carrying Shaun. Nate had helped her rub lotion on those marks, even though they both knew it wouldn’t do much to prevent the inevitable. Shaun had kicked whenever he heard his father’s voice, much to Nora’s dismay when she was coming ever closer to her due date.

Nate had been convinced that Shaun would grow up to be an olympic swimmer. Nora thought he’d be closer to a stunt man, with how active he was near the end.

Nora laughed as she traced the stretch marks, her eyes still closed as she remembered. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how it had been like to hold Shaun in her arms the first time.

Or when he opened his eyes: it was like looking into a mirror. He had his mother’s eyes, Nate always said. She couldn’t help but notice that Shaun’s eyes looked like they had already seen the world ten times over and was quite done with what he had seen during those journeys. 

An old spirit, her mother had called him. A little old man. Instead of crying like most babies did...he watched everything. He was careful when something changed in his room, like when the mobile had quit. He had cried because of that, and Nora couldn’t blame him.

She hated change as much as he did. At least...back then she did.

Change was the only constant in life, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She slid the sad ring off her finger, holding it up to the sky. The rising sun reflected off the band as memories played through Nora’s eyes, tears now dry as she took off her dog tags. The bottoms glowed a ghostly blue as she unclasped them, threading the ring between the pieces of metal. 

Of steel.

With her necklace back around her neck, she rose to greet the dawn.

They had work to do.

__________________________________________________

Soldiers snapped to when all three of them walked through the gates of the Airport. The journey had been quick, thanks to a vertibird jockey that had stuck around for the return journey.

“At ease.” Arthur said, before addressing the officer at the gates. “Where are the prisoners?” He asked. 

“The basement, with the ferals.” He said. 

“Ferals?” Arthur asked. The man smirked.

“We set up cells down there in the flooded bit, then released ferals into the main section. Of course, we can still access the prisoners, but--”

“Genius.” Arthur said, clapping the man on the shoulder. “We’ll leave them down there a while longer before we proceed.” He walked back over to where Nora and Danse stood talking in hushed tones. They walked together to the ‘bird that would take them up to the Prydwen, both Danse’s and Arthur’s hands bumping against hers as they walked. Nora tried to hide the blush and the smile bubbling from the deepest part of her soul, but could only do so much. 

“Ferals, huh?” Nora asked as Arthur helped Nora into the vertibird. Arthur smirked as Danse tapped the pilot on the shoulder.

“Should keep them on edge until we talk to them.” He said, that smirk of his making parts of her ache with need. She looked over at Danse, who was looking at her with that same fire in his gaze he had last night. 

_ I’m so wet...you can sail a boat in me. _

Danse hopped out first, reaching over and swinging her out of the vertibird. She couldn’t help the smile that just about broke her face, her teeth flashing as a laugh bubbled from her. Thankfully, the deck was pretty much deserted, with soldiers already patrolling the Commonwealth or on leave. Nora’s dress breezed around her, her hands pinning it down before there was a repeat of a famous moment involving a beautiful blonde in a white dress.

Arthur led the way to the command deck he usually addressed people on, inviting Nora and Danse to have a seat on one of the bench seats.

Arthur closed the door, leaving the three alone together. Arthur took Nora’s hand in his when he sat next to her, with Danse taking her other hand.

That’s when she told them what the Railroad had kidnapped her for, what they made her do. 

Then she took the holotape from her Pip-Boy, handing it to Arthur. 

“This is the information that I grabbed from their database.” She said. “Arthur...I deleted something from that tape.” She said, her hands squeezing both Danse’s and Arthur’s. “I need to know...before I say what it was that I deleted.” 

“Anything.” Arthur said, his other hand reaching out for Michael’s. He took it. 

“How do you feel about synths?” 

The room was quiet, and she could feel her heart stop for a second as his brows knit together in thought. Something about this situation felt very familiar, with echoes of how this could have gone her first time through this territory with Arthur.

“I see...where the fine line is.” He said. “Nora...the fact that they can have children is what scares me. I was told that they were machines, just manufactured humans. If it was just that, if they weren’t to the point where they could procreate on their own…”

“Or having feelings.” Nora said. “The fact that they have been asking questions that humans have been trying to find the answers to ever since the world was made.”

“Questions?” Arthur asked. Nora looked into Arthur’s eyes.

“Does this unit…have a soul?” She asked, the hairs on her arms standing up. “Why am I here? What is my purpose? Why do I want to kill things when someone hurts my friends?”

“Because they feel.” Danse said, his confusion showing. 

“I...wouldn’t know.” Arthur said, honestly. “Because I’ve never met one.”

Was now the time to tell him? To tell them? She thought of how Deacon had been reading over her shoulder as she deleted that particular record, knowing he would use that against them if she kept that a secret.

“Yes…” She said, turning to look at Danse. “...you have.”


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back, everyone. :) As always, thank you for your reviews. You are all awesome. :)

___________________________________________________

“Are you sure it’s erased?” Arthur asked, taking the holotape. Nora shook her head.

“We need a terminal.” She said. “One that isn’t tied to the Brotherhood.” 

“Let’s go.” Arthur said, turning to Danse. He put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him back to where they were right now. 

“I...I need...time.” Danse said, burying his face in his hands. 

“I have a terminal at my place in Diamond City.” Nora said, her heart breaking as she watched Danse. 

He was in shock. The questions that were flying around in his head...she could only imagine. One thing was for sure, however: Nora needed to get Danse out of there. 

Arthur slipped the holotape back into Nora’s hands, much to her surprise. 

“You’re not coming with us?” She asked. Arthur gave her a sad smile. 

“I need to provide a front for both of you.” He said. “I need to show everyone...it’s business as usual.” He walked to a corner of the room to a file cabinet, shuffling papers around until he pulled a folder from its musty depths, handing it over to Nora. She opened it, taking a look before thrusting it back at Arthur.

“We’re not going anywhere without you.” She snapped. He took her hand in his, pressing it to his lips. 

“Just for now.” He said. “Please.” 

Nora took Danse’s hand in hers, earning a questioning stare from the larger man. She offered him a small, calm smile, pressing her lips to the back of his fingers. 

“Just another mission.” She said, sadly, looking back at Arthur. He handed her the file folder again, which she accepted. Arthur turned to Danse, who looked very confused and still very far away. 

“You’re a fucking person, Danse.” He said, embracing him tightly. Nora noticed that Danse had tears in his eyes as he hugged him back, before his lips were claimed by Arthur’s. “I love you...no matter what.”

“I…am I able to...feel?” Danse asked. Nora’s heart broke. 

“Yes, Danse.” She said, tears in her eyes. “Last night proved that...inch by inch.” She said, blushing at the double meaning. “One week, then.” She said to Arthur. He nodded, taking Nora into his arms and kissing her passionately. 

“The plan won’t be in place for the Institute for a while yet.” He said, softly. “Once you bring us that tape...it’ll be the final piece.”

Nora nodded, sniffling as she stepped away. There was a knock at the door, bringing them back to their harsh reality. For a second, they looked at one another in silence, memorizing how each looked in that moment.

“I love you, Nora.” He whispered, kissing her forehead and stepping away from her. 

“I love you, Arthur.” She whispered back as he let go of her. He straightened, taking a deep breath as Nora wiped her eyes, straightening up with her hands folded behind her back.

“Dismissed!” Arthur said, glaring daggers at them. 

“Elder.” Both she and Danse saluted in unison, the door behind them whooshing open to a Captain Kells, leading some important-looking people into the room. 

As they passed, Nora noticed how clean and well-dressed these people were in their uniforms. All had many decorations, with all three of them keeping their noses up as they ignored them as they left the room.

She was about to ask Danse who they were when he held a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

_ Not now. _

They didn’t go back to their rooms to pack. 

_________________________________________

He had warned her just in time.

“Elder Maxon.” An older man adorned in military decorations said, smiling to reveal perfect teeth. Anyone else would have been impressed just as he had been when he had first met the man, until they caught him late at night holding said set of teeth in a glass of water. 

No amount of brain Abraxo could clean that out from a child’s memory. Arthur forced himself not to shiver, instead saluting, then accepting the warm handshake the man offered. 

“Charles.” Arthur said, mimicking the fondness that people usually showed the man when they didn’t know about his closet full of skeletons.

Arthur knew about all of it; would use it to protect everyone if he needed to.

Had already gone behind his back and done so a couple of times. 

“What has it been?” Charles said, with that fake smile in place. “A couple of years?”

“Every bit that.” Arthur said. He gestured to the bench, trying not to think of Nora sitting there with Danse just minutes before. His heart ached, but he was very trained in hiding it behind a mask.

_ Please be safe, _ he thought as he met with the others. 

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you, Elder.” Charles began. Arthur steeled himself, never letting go of the mask he wore as Elder. He poured them a few drinks, as he usually had when he had been all alone with Charles when everyone else had gone to bed.

Luckily for Arthur, he did his research  _ before _ Charles got handsy with him. It was extremely easy to get him drunk, considering that he was a raging alcoholic.

Did all the squires know about him? What he wanted to do to them? Arthur had made it his first priority to make it so squires were elsewhere every day, even going as far as assigning them to the Commonwealth on the Prydwen. It was looked at as an honor, but when Charles tried to say something, Arthur knew exactly what to say.

“I want to teach them like you did me, Charles.” He had said. Of course, Charles was beaming with pride when they took off for the first time in the vessel, while Arthur…

He knew he could not save them all. But he would do everything in his considerable power to keep him away from all children until he had enough evidence against him to execute him.

Charles had the entire board on his side. He would be the most likely candidate to stage a revolution. Luckily enough, he still thought Arthur was under his thumb...which Arthur would play against him as long as he could.

“I’m sure you have.” Arthur said through a practiced smile. “Which parts have you heard so I can fill you in on the rest?”

_____________________________________________

_ There was only one thing he could do. _

_ As quickly as he had been taught to do by Sarah Lyons not so long ago, he pulled his dagger from his boot and thrust it into the eye socket of the raging, Alpha deathclaw-- _

A knock on his door pulled him from his writing, his eyes flicking to who was waiting for him at his open door. A polite and sheepish smile appeared on his lips as he adjusted his spectacles, beholding Scribe Haylen--all five-foot-four of her. 

“Ahhh, Scribe Haylen.” He said, smiling, gesturing to a chair in front of him. She smiled back, taking a seat. “Your work in the Commonwealth has been astounding. How is Knight Rhys recovering?”

Haylen nodded, pulling a bottle of scotch from her bag. “He is doing great. Already back out in the field. He wanted to say thank you, and, well…” She laughed a little, putting the bottle on his desk. “You know Rhys. Alcohol is pretty much sacred to him.”

“I think I understand why.” Quinlan said, turning the bottle around to admire the label.  _ Ballantine’s. _ His eyes were gleaming as he looked back up to Haylen, who kept eye contact as she nodded.

Tonight.

_________________________________

Things on the ship had been very strict all day, due to command being on board.

Didn’t mean she had to like it. Instead of taking it out on her people, she completely stripped a ruined suit of power armor down, taking a hammer to its dents herself.

By the time she was done with it, the armor looked pristine and ready to go. She was just about to apply lead coating when she heard a bottle being gently set down on her workbench in front of her. Ingram looked up to see Scribe Haylen there, surveying her work in awe.

“Hey, Scribe. How’s Rhys doing?” She asked, picking up the bottle and turning it to see the label. 

_ Ballantine’s. _ She smirked. 

“He wanted to say thank you with this.” She said, smiling. “You know how Rhys is…”

Ingram laughed. “I hope he doesn’t get me to play poker again. I’m  _ still _ trying to pay him off.”

She watched as Haylen gave her a nod, saluting before she left. How many other bottles did she have to deliver?

______________________________

_ Stimpacks: 90 _

_ Med-X: 30 _

Cade shook his head as he looked at the Med-X count. It used to be much higher...until the Advisor marched in. He sighed, making a note next to it so more could be brought in or made when his fellow scribes got back from their mission. 

A light sound of a glass bottle being set down on his desk brought his gaze back to rest on Scribe Haylen, who was waiting patiently for his attention. 

He looked at the label before asking  _ the question _ to clarify.

“Hello, Scribe. How is Rhys holding up?”

“He’s great. Wanted to express his appreciation the only way he knows how.” She said, gesturing to the bottle of  _ Ballantine’s. _ She nodded, holding his gaze...and Cade couldn’t help but look forward to that night.

_ The knights have been called into session. _

______________________________________

A bright light clicked on, illuminating a tiny figure made of pewter. A knight, valiant and brave, stood ready to be painted with love and great care, his sword raised to the heavens. 

Kells had a tiny brush between his lips as he used an even tinier one to paint more detail into the knight’s sandy locks...when he heard his door open. Righteous fury didn’t begin to cover his obsession with his project, or the hundreds that came before him that were hidden away in the nooks and crannies of his cabin. He turned, about to bark at whoever was entering his quarters without knocking--

And he found a bottle of scotch on his dresser. His heart was hammering as he looked outside, only to find that the person who had left this bottle of  _ Ballantine’s _ had vanished.

Just like the Silver Shroud. Kells hummed at that, before he closed his door and smiled widely at the bottle waiting for him on his dresser.

__________________________________


	8. The Sheepish Shroud

Welcome back, everyone. :) Thank you for your wonderful reviews. :)

Now, back to the show.

________________________________________________

They hadn’t made it to Diamond City after all. 

Danse tried not to let his inner turmoil show on his face as he followed Nora to the largest building in town, save for the Rexford. 

_ What am I? _ His heart hammered as he watched Nora embrace her ghoul friend, who kissed her soundly on her cheek before they looked to him. 

“Hey, Danse.” Hancock said. “Come on in, you two.”

“Is that Nora?” He heard a french accent question from behind Hancock. 

“It sure is, doll.” He said, stepping out of the way. Danse watched as a womanly blur tackled Nora in a hug, with Nora laughing and hugging her back. 

The woman before him was beautiful. He watched as she kicked her feet excitedly as Nora swung her around in a circle, before pressing a kiss to her temple as she put her down.

“I’ve learned  _ so much _ since you’ve been gone!” She said, her eyes lighting up as she led Nora into the hall of the large building. Danse reluctantly followed.

“Curie, I have a new friend.” Nora was saying. She brought her over to where Danse was standing by a window, looking down at people going about their business down below. 

“My name is Curie.” The woman with short black hair and the biggest eyes he had ever seen said, reaching out a hand to shake. “And you are…?”

He took her hand in his, shaking it gently. “P…” He began, then changed his mind. “Michael Danse.” He said. She smiled up at him.

“Hello, Michael.” She said. “Hmmm. You must be...like me. No?” She asked, bewildering him. 

“I…”

“Do not worry, ma cherie.” She said. “I was once a handy unit.”

“W-what?” Danse asked, his wild gaze going to Nora. She nodded, pouring drinks for all of them. 

“Instead of shutting me down, she put my mind in another...uh...what do you call it?” She asked, going over to Nora as Danse found a sofa to sit on. 

“A synth.” Nora said, her eyes meeting his meaningfully. Danse was speechless, and remained so as Curie went on and on about how she had come to be.

“Does everyone know?” Danse asked, glaring at Nora. Her eyes widened, realizing that this may have not been the best course of action after all. She looked at Hancock, who took Curie’s hand and led her from the room. As soon as they heard the front door close behind them, Danse was standing up and pacing.

Time ticked on in silence, with just the sound of his pacing the only clue as to how fucked up he was about everything. 

And then Nora stood, putting a hand on his arm. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “All of this was wrong of me.”

Danse whirled on her, picking her up and pinning her against the wall. Nora stopped breathing for a second as his eyes bore into hers, her heart beating through her chest.

“Are you scared yet?” He asked. The tone in his voice chilled her to the bone, and yet…

“Everyone could do that.” She said. “It’s a choice  _ you _ make.”

“What if it’s programming?” He asked. “What if I am programmed to do this to you?” 

“Then I am programmed to fight back.” She said. “It’s the same as learned behavior.”

“You  _ always _ have the choice.” He said. “ _ Always.” _

“No, Michael.” She said, tears building in her eyes. “I don’t.”

It took a minute for that to sink in, to think of the time that she was literally dying if she did not succumb to basic human programming. 

Breed or die.

“You  _ chose _ to pin me against a wall like this.” Nora said. “Now what do you want to do?”

Danse’s pupils widened, but he didn’t let her down from her place against the wall. In fact, he moved in closer before his lips were crashing into hers.

Her legs wrapped around his middle as his hands went down to her ass to hold her against the wall, his lips ravaging hers.

“Is this programming?” She asked, pulling away. Danse shook his head.

“I don’t  **care.** ”

Instead of unzipping and fucking, he wanted to rip her clothes off. 

“I want you naked.” He said, darkly. “I want you bare...and I want you to be vulnerable.” He whispered into her ear. “Then we will be on the same page.”

“Do it.” She said. She heard ripping and felt her dress tear, buttons popping off and scattering across the room as he easily stripped her to her underwear. He put her down, backing her against the wall as he reached down to the hem of her panties. His eyes met hers as he leaned within kissing distance, his eyes locked with hers as he swiftly tore them off, too.

Then he tore his flight suit off, his shoes already on the floor as he gently pushed Nora’s back against the wall. He watched her chest rise and fall quickly, savoring the sight before he reached out and ran his fingertips lightly over her skin. Down they trailed from her shoulder to her perky nipples, then down even further. 

“You feel so…” He said, watching how his touch raised the hair on her body. “...real.” 

Nora reached out, touching his chest, running her fingers down to his nipple. “You do, too.” She said. Before he could say anything else, she cupped his face in her hands. “I’ve been with other men before, Michael.” She said. “You feel just like any other human I’ve ever been with.”

“Then I think...we need to make sure.” He said, their breath joining as they looked at one another. Nora nodded, her heart beating so quickly in her chest. He could feel her pulse racing as he held her.

“I think we should.” She said. There was a fire in his eyes that warned her--to get out before he couldn’t control himself anymore.

She met his stare with her own fiery one, daring him to prove her wrong. His lips claimed hers passionately, his hands grasping her ass as he pinned her against the wall for the second time. 

He pulled away, silently asking for permission before plunging his thick cock into her opening, their gazes still locked on one another. Together, they watched everything in the other’s eyes as he claimed her, and she him. He fucked her against the wall, until she pushed them over onto the floor and rode him, her fingertip in his mouth as he sucked on it. He flipped them over so her back was on the worn, dirty ground, taking her legs and spreading them as wide as possible as he sucked on her thighs. Hickeys were already starting to show when he put her legs over his shoulders and fucked her hard into oblivion, where she belonged.

“Still feel the same?” He asked. He must have been close to his orgasm as she arched her back, threading her fingers with his as she came hard around him, spurring him into pressing himself as deep as he could go before shooting his hot cum into her.

Together, they collapsed, with Nora settling onto his chest as she looked up at him.

“Better.” She said, smirking up at him. “Of course...Arthur is right up there with you.”

He smirked down at her. “Same.”

__________________________________________

It wasn’t long before Arthur sent a simple message via Minuteman.

Noon sharp. Hotel Rexford exterior. Drop-off.

Nora’s brows knit together before she scrambled for her Pip-Boy on the bedside table. They had stayed the night at Hancock’s, in the attic that had since been taken apart and put back together so it could be an actual room instead of a flophouse. 

Nora’s room, really. Since she had been the one to do the reno.

11:59am. 

“Shit!” She threw a spare cream dress on with no time for anything underneath it, slid her feet into some sneakers and booked it like the best deal on Black Friday. Michael gave a confused grunt, his hand already on his laser rifle as he was holstering it. 

“What--”

“Come  _ on _ , Danse!” She yelled behind her, as she rushed down the stairs and threw the door open to come face-to-face with none other than Kells.

“Sir--”

“Shhhh!” He said, his eyes darting around as he pushed her back into the building, closing the door quietly behind him. Nora looked him over: he was wearing a dapper trench coat with a matching fedora. 

“Wait a second…” She said, noting the label on the sleeve. “Isn’t that mine?”

He smirked. “What? You think you are the only one who owns an original Silver Shroud coat?” He said. “You ain’t the only one.” He brought up the notorious briefcase, which she took with a gasp.

“I can’t believe I forgot about this.” She said, already mentally berating herself.

“Not your fault.” Kells said, his gaze going higher up the stairs than where she stood. He gave a little nod. “Danse.” He said. 

“Kells.” He said, his voice warm yet suspicious. Kells gave a little smile before checking his watch. He hummed, then tapped the brim of his fedora.

“Until next time. Nora. Danse.”

“Wait…” Nora said, touching his sleeve. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” He said, nodding politely.

Then he was gone. 


	9. I Agree

Welcome back. The plan is coming together very nicely...

________________________________________________________________

It took less than a minute after opening the briefcase and leafing through documents that she understood her mission.

Danse didn’t say anything as he saw the absolute, unadulterated anger in her eyes. Instead, he pushed everything from the worn carpet she had cleaned at least twenty times before she even set it in her new room. He then dug in as he did last time, viewing documents of varying age and length.

Nora dug deeper into the briefcase, drawing out an old and beaten envelope. She tipped the contents into her lap, and with one look she was gagging into her trash bin.

“Whoa.” Danse said, holding her hair back. 

“Bastard!” She cried. 

“What, Nora.” Danse said. She pointed at a pile of pictures that had literally been dumped into her lap. 

What Danse saw...was clear evidence of Arthur’s mentor sexually abusing an underaged Arthur.

Danse had to leave the room, only to come back with bottles of whiskey and a curious Hancock trailing him. 

“Where’s the party?” He asked. His dark eyes beheld Nora heaving over a trash bin, the grin dropping immediately from his face.  “Who do I have to kill?” He said, darkly. Danse cast a look to Nora, who nodded, angry tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Danse picked up the pictures, placing them in Hancock’s hands. 

“What. The fuck.” He said, glaring. “Is that…” The heavy silence answered for him. “You need to tell me what’s going on, Sunshine.” 

Nora took a breath, accepting a wet rag from Danse. After cleaning herself up and the bin now properly disposed of, she brought out the documents.

**Formal Charges of Treason in the Highest Order**

  
  


**A trial is not requested due to the concrete evidence brought against the other party. (See attached forms and photographic evidence).**

  
**Therefore, Charles Talbot is accused of Treason in the highest regard, which is punishable by death.**

Nora flipped to an attached document, which showed correspondence linking Talbot to the death of both Sarah Lyons and her father, Elder Lyons. 

He had also been linked to the deaths of an entire regiment, with a Darren Cutler at its command. Nora held Danse as he cried, with Hancock holding them both and always somehow coming up with more booze. 

“I’ve got you.” She said, rubbing his back as he cried into her lap. Her hand combed itself through his hair as she rocked him, feeling his tears soaking her skirt. John motioned for her out of the corner of her eye, waving another piece of paper. She took it from him, her face paling as she read the entry.

A deal with “Father” from “the Institute,” detailing Cutler’s patrol plans and Danse’s reaction.

He sent them Danse. 

Nora had never seen pure evil in her life compared to this man. This  _ Charles _ would pay for  **_every single thing_ ** he had done.

Nora took the execution order and signed it, noticing several other signatures there as well. 

Ingram...Kells...Quinlan...Cade. 

“Arthur hasn’t signed yet.” Danse said. “We have to get back to him. He  _ must _ sign this, or nothing can be done.” 

“He knew.” Nora said. “I have to see him sign it. He was wise...as always.” She said, her hand unconsciously fluttering to her stomach. “What if Talbot is there to kill Arthur?” She asked, her heart dropping to her stomach. Both men looked at her. “ **FUCK.”**

“Knock-knock.” Three sets of eyes flicked quickly toward the bedroom door, watching it open to reveal a face she hadn’t seen in too long. 

“Haylen!” Nora said, sighing. “You’re in on this too?” 

“I have been for a while.” She said, smiling softly. “That’s not the only copy to sign, by the way. There’s several.”

“I was wondering about that.” Nora said. 

“It’s part of the plan.” She said, her tone holding the rest of the plan they didn’t know yet. “And no...I can’t tell you. Not yet.”

Nora signed everything else, asking detailed questions about the paperwork as they went. 

“Quinlan has always been good at legal papers.” She said, then she flashed Nora a mischievous grin. “But I’m better.”

“I am very impressed.” Nora said, tidying everything up and splitting the copies into different piles. They heard a knock on the door, revealing Ingram and Cade in plainclothes. They both looked so wildly different in their casual outfits that maybe they didn’t need the extra disguises they were wearing on top of it.

Baseball cap on Ingram, with a pair of baggy pants hiding her frame...and Cade was wearing a Diamond City Guard uniform. 

“I didn’t even recognize you guys.” Nora said, a smirk stretching her lips. “Who gets what?” She asked. Haylen smiled, affirming that part of the plan.

“He’ll only think there’s one folder of proof and documents.” She said. “We’ve made copies. This is the part where your friend Travis and Piper distributes said evidence if things go south.”  
Nora’s smile faded, thinking of the picture that clearly involved a very young Arthur. 

“We will make him  _ pay. _ ” Haylen said, before holding out her hands for the stack Nora was cradling to her chest. 

“He pays...no matter what.” Nora said, her voice dark, her eyes darker as she locked her gaze with Haylen’s. Both nodded.

“Let’s get to work.”

____________________________________________

He was up to something. 

Arthur and his network watched every single move that Talbot made. Of course, there was only so much he could delegate without raising concerns within the ranks.

So he cut a deal with his prisoners. 

“That’s a good salute.” Arthur said, folding his arms as he looked at one of his most elite, which also happened to be his newest recruit. 

“What, seriously?” Deacon asked, dropping his salute. “It should be better than just good.”

“Precisely.” Arthur said, his gaze hard, his demeanor stiff. He was the Elder in that moment, talking to his prisoner. 

The same prisoner that had slept with Nora...then promptly drugged her, kidnapped her, and had plans to keep her.

The amount of anger he had for this man and his organization was tightly reigned in as he instructed Deacon on the bare basics of being an elite soldier.

“Too relaxed.” He said, shaking his head. “I thought you were a spy.”

That hit a nerve. “You know I’ve already been undercover in the Prydwen before, right?”

“Easily.” Arthur said, leaning against his desk. “You’re lucky I let you go.”

“Ahhh.” Deacon said, smirking. “So I could tell them everything I saw…”

“And then change those things.” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. “Again.”

Deacon sighed, saluting. 

That was the moment that Arthur had enough.

He was in Deacon’s face, just a breath away as he looked down at him. 

“Again.” Arthur snarled. Deacon tried to smirk, but thought better when Arthur’s gaze turned quickly to a glare. 

He executed the most crispy salute Arthur had seen, save for his own, Danse’s and Nora’s. 

“Is this how you taught Nora?” Deacon asked, stone-faced, after Arthur began to walk a circle around him. 

“She was a natural.” Arthur lied, thinking back to the first days of getting to know her. The days of sexual frustration borne of knowing she even existed before he even knew she felt anything for him too…

How she was taking care of Danse now was a testament to how they were all meant to be. His heart swelled with pride each and every time he thought of Nora and Danse, then his thoughts would wander to their first night together in the bunker.

All of his happiness...could be taken away by the truly evil man that had taken him under his wing, and into his bed at a tender age.

Charles was old even then. The rage Arthur felt burned him up inside, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

Justice would be had, and revenge was truly best-served cold. 

Arthur had made damned sure any and all squires that were assigned to Talbot after his time with him were given better opportunities. 

Talbot had always sent for more Squires to meet his sick “needs,” but Arthur would always say his hands were tied.

He would play the jealous ex if he had to--to keep the other kids safe. He would  _ never _ let what happened to him happen to anyone else, even if it meant he had to spend an extra few hours conversing with his contacts in the Citadel and drinking enough to convince them he was their friend before they would do anything for him.

The whole reason why he had combed so much through the codex and anything the Brotherhood found about law was to keep his Squires safe.

And to take this bastard down, once and for all.

“Good enough.” Arthur said. “Dismissed.”

“Wait...that’s it?” Deacon asked. 

Arthur took a folder from his desk and handed it to Deacon. He opened it, memorizing every detail he could before handing it back to Arthur.

“Yes, sir.” Deacon said, saluting. Arthur nodded, sipping at his whiskey neat as he looked at a report from Haylen. Deacon stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Nora deserves better.” 

Arthur’s eyes flicked up to meet Deacon’s. “I agree.”


	10. Pristine and Perfect Smile

Welcome back. :) I am so grateful for you all. :) I am loving your comments and I am so excited to read more of them!  
On with the story. :)  
_______________________________________________________________

“Ah, if it isn’t Nora.” Charlie’s british accent carried from the quiet bar of the Third Rail as Nora descended the stairs alone. She looked around, never having been there during the day. Charlie and other hired workers were deep cleaning every little bit of the joint, with the promise of new flooring and paint being put in right afterward. 

“Hey, Charlie.” She said, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. “Got something for me?”

“Only the freshest, doll.” He said, serving her a beer. There was actual head on it, and Nora had it already down halfway before she raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

“I can’t tell you...how damn long it’s been…”

“That lil’ bot that you got for us really made a difference.” He said, chuckling. “Drink up. On the house.”

Nora smirked, leaving caps anyway before draining her glass. Normally, one wouldn’t see a note with their name on it stuck to the bottom of the glass, but she kept it cool and casual anyway when she peeled it off.

The handwriting was Arthur’s.

“Thanks, Charlie.” She said, pocketing the note. 

“Yeah, yeah…”

She made it back to her room in record time before she opened the note. 

_Nora,_

_please forgive me for what I said at midnight in Hangman’s Alley. I love you, and I want to introduce you to my mentoR--my Only family left in this cruel world. He’S the only one who believed in me, when everything sopped and my world fell apart._

_Love,_

_Arthur_

It took a few seconds for her to think back to a popular book series that had this sort of code in it, and she was turning to Danse as he was coming in and threw her arms around him.

“Whoa!” Danse said, his arms wrapping around her. 

“Arthur is meeting us tonight.” She said, handing him the letter. Danse’s eyes lit up as he scanned the note, smirking before going to the steel bin and lighting the note on fire, dropping it into the depths of the can. 

“I’m surprised he can get away.” Danse said, his smile fading. “Usually Talbot is…” His eyebrows creased as he looked down at Nora. “Are you sure this is legit?” He asked. “Where’d you get this?”

“The Third Rail.” Nora said. “Bottom of my beer glass.”

“That could have been anyone.” He said. “This is definitely Arthur’s handwriting...but…”

“Let’s take some backup.” Nora said. Danse nodded. 

“Where are you going to get people on this short of notice?” He asked, following her out of the room. 

“I know a certain Mayor.” Nora said, smirking, as she knocked on Hancock’s door. 

“FUCK OFF, DEACON.” She heard from the other side. “IF YOU DON’T GOT THE CAPS--oh! Hey, Sunshine.” He said, inviting her in. She traded glances with Danse as they followed him in.

“Wait...Deacon?” She asked. Hancock shrugged.

“Common name.” He said, a shit-eating grin on his face. “What’s up, Sunshine?”

“We need some help…”

___________________________________________

It was strange, seeing the entire area completely cleared of ferals and other unsavories. Usually, something _always_ jumped out at her.

Maybe it had something to do with the mob of friends she had protecting them. Mac was on a roof with his squad--some kids he had been teaching around the neighborhood--and everyone else, twenty at least, were on the ground with her. Hancock and Danse walked with her silently, on alert for anything that even breathed near them. 

Nothing happened, even as they rounded the corner to Prost!, a famous local bar. 

Which was the whole reason why Haylen found herself face-to-barrel with twenty guns and other weapons her crew was using. 

“Uhhhhh…” Haylen said, her eyes wide. All color had drained from her face. “H-hey, Nora!” 

“She’s our contact.” She told Hancock, who whistled. Everyone stood down, some grumbling, some relieved. “Thanks, Hancock.”

“Oh, no. We ain’t going anywhere.” He said, smirking. Danse raised his brows, but re-directed his attention to someone behind the group. He gently shoved his way through the crowd suddenly, with Nora watching in bewilderment. 

And then the crowd parted.

The cry that bubbled past her lips came out of nowhere. She watched as Danse embraced Arthur in a big hug, kissing him soundly. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched them pull away, then turn to look at her.

“I-I…” She was speechless. Why? It had only been a few days! She watched Arthur march through the crowd, only stopping when he had her in his arms.

“I was so worried.” Nora said, barely holding tears at bay. “Arthur…”

“I know.” He said, taking her face in his hands. He lowered his lips to meet hers in earnest, earning whoops and teasing cheers that echoed in the square. “The plan is almost done.” He said. 

“He **will** pay, Arthur.” She said. There was something dark, something unforgiving in her tone that caught Arthur by surprise. 

“Guys.” They heard Haylen say from behind them. “We’re running out of time.”

Hancock waited outside with his crew, while all four went in. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light of the place, her eyes squelched shut for a couple of seconds before she opened them.

There they all were: Kells, Ingram, Cade, Haylen, Quinlan, and a woman with dark hair wearing wastelander clothes. 

“Nora!” She looked to see Piper and Nick, the former coming over to hug her. She smiled as she hugged her back, setting her head on Piper’s shoulder as they stayed in the embrace for a few seconds.

“Hey, Piper.” Nora said, smiling. “Nick.” Nora waved, with Nick cracking a smirk and putting his cigarette out.

“Hey, Nora.”

“I know everyone here…” Nora said, turning to Haylen. “...except…”  
“Name’s Veronica.” She heard from behind her. Nora turned, stretching out her hand. Veronica shook it, smiling politely.

“She’s a friend I met in the Capital Wasteland.” Arthur said, directing them to a table. He nodded at everyone in turn when they greeted him before he pulled out a chair for Nora. Danse did the same for Arthur, before sitting across from Nora. 

“We have thirty minutes before phase three begins.” Haylen said from her place in front of the bar. She had set up a bulletin board atop the counter, showing a quick flowchart of their plan.

Arthur, Danse and Nora joined hands under the table.

“This part is coming hard and fast.” Haylen said, with worry in her eyes. “We need to get our Advisor back up to the Prydwen so she could--”

Her hand went up. Everyone looked at her, while Danse tried not to laugh and Arthur tried to keep a straight face.

“Why are we not signing it right now?” Nora asked. “Does the accused need to be there as well?”

“Yes.” Haylen said. “Having his signature on his own execution papers is all the more damning.”

“Perfect.” Nora said, smiling. There was something hard in that smile, something...predatory. 

“So in less than thirty minutes...you will be arrested.” Haylen said. Nora’s brows went up. 

“Uh...I don’t follow.” She said. “Why am I being arrested?”

“So...the Elder went missing for a bit today.” She said. “And...we planted evidence that you kidnapped him.”

“Wait, Haylen--” Danse began, but Nora squeezed his hand before she pulled away from the table, standing up. 

“So he thinks that the document that Arthur will be signing in front of him will be for something entirely different.” Nora said, smirking. “And because I’m the only loose end...will he know who I am?”

“He thinks you’re just another soldier.” She said, smiling brightly. “He has no idea that you are the advisor.”

“Because we’ve never met.” Nora said, thinking back to how Talbot had only seen her in passing, with Arthur having spoken to them like any other soldier. “And he’ll be the notary for that document...because he’s the only one in the Brotherhood that’s still alive with that stamp.”

“Wait, stamp?” Ingram asked. 

“When something is notarized, usually there’s an official stamp.” She said. “That proves that a document is legal and real. That is...until the world ends and every other lawyer has been killed off in a blast that leveled the world as we knew it.” Nora sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to Haylen. 

“Keep going.” Haylen said, sipping from her bottle of water. “You’re the only one on the planet that can clarify any of this.”

“You...are so clever.” Nora said, smiling at the woman. “How are you the only one that knows all this?” 

“She had a little help.” The new woman, Veronica, spoke up from her table. They turned to look at her, leaving Nora doubly impressed at the caliber of the women in this group.

“You both need to do this professionally.” Nora said, going behind the bar, finding an old bottle of whiskey and popping it open.

“So…” Kells said, wearing his Silver Shroud coat and hat. He looked so handsome! “You need the stamp.” He said. Veronica hummed.

“We need his briefcase holding several stamps.” She said. “One of which is rumored to be the Presidential Stamp.”

Nora fumbled her glass, caught it, and poured herself a glass. 

“What’s so important about that?” Kells asked. 

“That stamp...was used to sign bills into law.” Quinlan spoke up. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon, going to the bar to pop it open and began to pour. 

Nora downed the whiskey, then poured herself another. Arthur and Danse joined her at the bar.

“So now…” Nora said, huffing a laugh. “We either switch the documents out at the right moment…” Arthur suddenly grabbed her wrist, a look of concern in his eyes as both he and Danse watched her hand shake. 

“Or you sign your own death sentence.” Quinlan said, passing each of them a glass. “I propose...one last toast for this operation.” He said. “Not the first, certainly not the last.” He raised his glass, prompting everyone to do the same.

“To…” Her eyes filled with tears yet again, but she breathed through them. “...the best and most trusted crew yet.” She said. “And to bringing the bastard down.”

“Hear hear.” 

Everyone drank. Not even one minute later, there was a knock on the door.

“Uhhh, Sunshine?” Hancock’s raspy voice asked. “There’s a whole buncha Brotherhood out here.”

Nora came out from behind the bar, with Arthur and Danse on either side of her. Danse took her into his arms, kissing her forehead. 

“Even if the worst should happen…” He said, looking into her eyes. “They won’t have time to blink if they lay one finger on you.” Nora trembled like a leaf in an autumn breeze, but she stood firm as she looked back into his eyes and nodded.

“I love you, Michael.” She said, a tear escaping down her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, holding her tight as she kissed him back. 

“I love you, Nora.” His voice was warm and so full of conviction when he said it. 

“Sunshine?” She heard from the other side of the door. She wiped her tears away, and nodded to Danse as she backed away from him. 

“I’m coming.” She said, turning to Arthur. He was taking off his coat and unzipping his suit, doing his best to look disheveled. 

Both were leaders in their own rights. They stood and looked at one another for a minute, before Arthur took her into his arms. 

“We are going to make sweet, hot love for a week after this.” Arthur whispered into her ear. “We’ll never have to worry about this again.”

“Talbot?” She asked.

“Being apart.” He said, pressing a kiss to her ear and neck before pulling away. Everyone had already left through the back door, taking the board with them and the booze.

Nora took out Arthur’s dagger from her boot. Arthur smiled.

“I knew that was mine.” He said, smirking. “The knife too.”

“Arthur…” Danse said from the window. “They’re trying to start something with Hancock.”

Nora nodded, quickly tying Arthur’s hands behind his back. “Open the door, Danse.” 

“Let’s explore this aspect soon.” Arthur said, hiding a smile behind his Elder mask. Nora hid her own smile and swallowed her laugh as she poked Arthur’s back with the dagger, yanking on the cord she had tied around his neck. He made a noise that would have normally aroused her, but she let that completely slide past her as they climbed the stairs into the brightly-lit square. 

“There she is!” Haylen yelled, pointing at her. 

“Stand down, Scribe.” She heard a powerful voice command. “Hermia Radcliffe. Step away from Elder Maxon and you will be spared and given a speedy trial.”

“Is that him?” She whispered as she tried to see beyond the blaring spotlights that were on them. “I...can’t see.”

“That’s him.” Arthur said, darkly. Nora gave his hand a little squeeze before knocking him to his knees. 

“DON’T YOU COME ANY CLOSER!” She yelled, her blade at the back of Arthur’s neck. “HE’S AS GOOD AS DEAD IF YOU DON’T DO WHAT I SAY!”

She felt a sharp, stinging pain in her neck all of a sudden. She hissed, plucking what looked like a dart out of her skin. She felt her knees turn to jell-o, the world around her blurring as she went down.

The last thing she remembered before her world went dark was a pristine and perfect smile. 


	11. His Favorite

This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I'm sorry, everyone. This one stings a little, but it's also SO satisfying.

______________________________________________________

“That was a nice touch…” 

The whisper against her ear jolted her awake, startling her even more when she realized she was belted to a chair. Nora growled at the intruder, who finally stepped back out from the shadows, his perfect teeth shining against the harsh light hanging above Nora. 

“Oooooh.” The man said, laughing. “I do like them...feisty.”

_ And young, you fucking waste of air! _ Nora snarled at him again, in lieu of what she actually wanted to say. 

“My, my…’Advisor.’” He said, mockingly, as he circled her. “I bet you didn’t even know Roger.” The man said, shaking his head. He pulled a chair over to where she sat in the middle of the room, chair back toward her as he sat facing her. She could have rolled her eyes, if she was allowed to be herself.

But she had a part to play.

“You see…” Talbot reached out to touch her chin. “Arthur is very...impressionable. And young.”

“Your point?” She snarled. He leaned in just close enough so she could smell the sickly-sweet scent of...god, what was it? Why was it so familiar?

“Who sent you?” He said. Silence...and then a smile.

Her own.

“Fuck you, old bag.” She said. He sighed, gesturing to someone else in the shadows.

It was then that she realized...she had been hooked up to some sort of power source via the bottoms of her feet, her fingertips and spine.

Nora screamed, her body convulsing against her restraints. 

Then it was over.

“Arthur…” He heard Talbot say his name to the person in the shadows. “You don’t need the voltage up that high, my boy.” He said, laughing. 

“She tried to kill me.” She heard him growl. Her heart broke, even knowing which side he was on. “It doesn’t _matter_ whose side she’s on!”  
“Sir.” Quinlan came in from a door located behind her, handing him a paper. 

_ The _ paper.

“Impossible…” Arthur said, his tone shocked. She watched Talbot’s gaze fall on Arthur.

“A development?” He asked. A second later, Arthur was in front of her, tipping her chair back as he shoved a letter in front of her.

“ **We know EVERYTHING.”** She had  _ never _ seen him like this. 

“Fuck you...Elder.” She said, her tone venomous. “You’ll  _ never _ know the real truth!”

“You’re from the Institute. You’re a  **synth.** ” He threw the letter at her. “You’re not even  **human.** ”

“I’m more human than you ever could be.” Nora said, her tone enough to cut through glass. “I feel more than you  **ever** could, you fucking Nazi.”

That was when Arthur shouted in her face, putting her chair back down and stomping over to the lever.

“Arthur! No!” She heard Talbot shout. “We need her to sign!”

“ **SO WHAT!”** He bellowed, tears in his eyes. “She was sent to kill everything we have fought for!”

“Because, my boy…” Talbot said, grabbing both sides of Arthur’s head. “We can’t be like them.” He held a hand out to Quinlan, who gave him a crisp document. “Sign, and she will be made an example. I promise you,” Nora felt herself tremble at the tone in Talbot’s voice. “Justice  **will** be served.”

Nora looked down at the letter on the floor, grabbing it carefully with her bare feet, brushing it under the chair. 

“Guards, unstrap the prisoner’s right hand.”

Her heart beat so fast, she didn’t have to fake the shaking that had taken over her hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Arthur appeared in front of her again, squatting in front of her, holding the document. 

“Sign…” He said. “Or we kill your friends at the Railroad.”

“Let me go, you bastards!” Her heart stopped when she heard Dez being dragged into the room before her, with the Brotherhood’s most elite spy wearing sunglasses pointing a gun at her head. 

Nora’s hand shook when a pen was put in it, the clean piece of paper put on the arm of the chair. Her eyes flicked up to Arthur, who was the face of cruel and cold justice.

“Oops…” She said, pushing the paper to the floor. It went beneath the chair, which he fished out with a growl, slapping it back onto the arm of her chair, making Nora flinch.

“You  **will sign.** ” Arthur said, gesturing over to Dez. “You have until the count of three.”

It was then that Nora looked down at the paper, and began to sob. 

“I don’t want to die…” She sobbed, with snot running down her nose. “Dez, I’m sorry…please tell Deacon…”

“I’ll tell him everything.” She said. “I’m sorry, Charmer. I’m so sorry.”

She looked at the line.

“One.” Arthur said.

Another sob. 

“Two.” 

And on that line, she signed her true name. 

Arthur snatched the paper away, signing quickly. Nora watched as Talbot cheerfully signed it, taking out a briefcase and stamping it with Boston’s seal.

And that was when he stopped, looking down at the paper.

“What the hell?” Talbot asked. Nora peered out from her place in the center of the room, watched as Talbot reached for the paper for closer examination.

“Remember…” Arthur said, taking out a bottle of Ballantine’s scotch, and pouring them each a glass. He handed it to Talbot as she heard several pairs of boots on metal behind her, and the cock of laser weapons leveled. 

Talbot just stared. Arthur put the glass down on the table next to the official legal document still sitting on the table, bearing Talbot’s name and a list of charges.

“It’s your favorite.” Arthur said. “You always had me pour one for you and one for me.”

In a flash, Talbot reached for the document, only to have it swept away by Arthur, who looked at it. 

“Everything’s in order.” Arthur said, handing it off to Quinlan. “Danse. Get him out of here.” 

“Why, Arthur?” Talbot asked, tearfully. “I loved you! I raised you as my own!”

“No, Charles.” He said, looking at him. “Owen and Sarah Lyons raised me. They taught me how to be a  **man** , a soldier...a leader in my own right.” Arthur stopped, and Nora could hear him getting choked up. “And you killed them. Both of them. And many others, too.” He shook his head, swirling the drink in his glass. “Then you tried to own me. See...I learned a lot from you. Most of which were sexual things--when I was a minor. But one of those things I learned from watching you...was how to set a trap...and to get targets drunk before you fuck them over.”

“You know nothing of what I had to do.”

“I know enough.” Arthur said. “People like you deserve to be fed to the ferals.”

There was something in Talbot’s eyes as Danse led him away in restraints. Nora knew that look all too well from her days in court.

The world was silent as Arthur ran to her, tearing her out of the restraints and taking her into his arms. She let him hold her, thinking back to how Talbot looked when he was being walked out of the room.

Guilty.

She pulled back from her embrace with Arthur, looking into his eyes. 

“Let’s go home.” She whispered. Without another word, Arthur took her back to his room, and she held him as they cried.

She didn’t know when Danse had joined them, but everything felt suddenly better even though they were so broken.

_______________________________________________________ 


	12. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter has gore and sexual content.   
> Thank you all for your comments. :) I love and appreciate you all.  
> Now, let's read on!

The sun was beautiful as it rose from the sea.

Pale-blue eyes took in the vibrant colors of the sunrise, the hair on his arms standing on end in the cool morning breeze. The smell of salt and seaweed filled his senses, his eyes closing as he felt the sun on his skin. Tears had already been expended earlier last night, but somehow he felt one slide down his scarred cheek. He reached up, catching it on his fingertip and bringing it down to look at it. That little drop reflected the sunlight, causing him to smile gently as he looked back out to the sea from where he sat on the beach. 

For once in his life, he didn’t see him when he closed his eyes. He didn’t smell the scent of his favorite scotch, didn’t taste the ‘rare’ candy he had been given to keep him quiet, and didn’t hear the sound of rusty bedsprings protesting under him. 

Now he only saw the ocean.

Even as Arthur found his way back to the airport, he could see the ocean every time he closed his eyes. 

“Charles Talbot.” Proctor Quinlan said from the platform in the airport proper. Every single soldier had been recalled from missions and other settlements for this occasion, making seating rather hard to find in a full room such as this.

But he had a seat that was front and center. Everyone involved did. He made sure of it.

“You have been convicted of treason, sexual abuse of several minors, conspiracy and murder. Since you signed a confession to every single charge in front of several qualified witnesses, you have waived all rights to a trial put on by your peers. You are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes.”

He was silent, glaring at Arthur from where he stood, shackled. Arthur stared right back as they tied him to a pole in the middle of the room.

He rose like the sun did that morning, walking over to the line of volunteers at the ready with rifles.

“Aim.” He said. They did. Talbot’s eyes met Arthur’s, and Arthur let the fire within him show in that moment. 

“Fire.” 

Everyone saw Talbot slouch as he was hit by bullets. Arthur took the stage, looking at the dreary group in the back.

Freshly flown in from different corners of the wasteland. The council, in all of their glory. Wrinkles and all.

“Let it be known that traitors and enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel...will always be found and dealt with swiftly. None can escape justice. Not as long as I live.” 

Silence fell on everyone in this moment.

“Welcome, council. If you would join us for dinner tonight, we have much to discuss. Everyone else...dismissed.”

Everyone filed out, with members of their cleanup team coming in to get Talbot. Veronica was with them, dressed as part of the team. She nodded, with Arthur returning the nod before joining Nora so they could fly back up to the Prydwen.

_______________________________

Talbot woke up, despite having been executed earlier. 

“There he is.” A femanine voice said. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the bright lights shining at him from all directions. 

“W-what?” He said, shaking his head. “What’s going on?”

“We thought you deserved a more...fitting end.” Something or someone blocked the light shining in through the bars, causing him to look directly into the eyes of none other than the Brotherhood’s Advisor.

“You!” He hissed. She stepped away from him as he swiped at her, sighing as he did so. 

“People like  _ you _ deserve so much more.” She said, like a mother soothing her child when they were hurt or crying. 

It was then that he heard it; a gurgle, a groan. From below them. He looked down, yelping as he looked into the dead eyes of ferals. 

“No!” He screamed. 

“Awwe, honey.” She said, patting his cheek. “You really think we’re going to feed you to them?” He visibly relaxed for a second, until Nora stepped away. 

“Noooo!” He cried, reaching for her. “I’ll do anything! Anything!”

“Oh, we know.” She said, shaking her head. “And that’s why you must die.”

“Anything but this!”

“That’s what I said, too.” He heard Arthur from the other side of his cage. “Remember?” He stepped up to the bars of the cage and out of the shadows, as the lights around them dimmed. “I  _ begged _ you to let me do anything else, just not that.” 

“Arthur, I loved you!” He said, scrambling for him. Arthur simply stood his ground, staring at the old man’s squirming. 

“I said no.” Arthur continued. “But you took and took and took. So when I grew up...I took from you, too.” He said, smirking. “One hell of a dry spell you had.”

“That was you.” Talbot said. “I thought you were jealous.”

“Of  _ them _ ?” Arthur said, grabbing his arm through the bars. “I had to protect them from  _ you. _ ” Talbot felt a sharp, slicing pain all the way up his arm. He looked down to see that he was bleeding, his arm sliced open from wrist to shoulder on the outside. He wouldn’t die from blood loss, at least from this wound. 

And then he remembered: ferals were attracted to the smell of blood.

“You’re mad.” Talbot said. 

“And you’re dead.” Arthur said, backing away. 

“No!” He squealed.

Arthur pulled the lever.

He was falling, then hit the ground hard enough to feel his legs explode in pain. He screamed, attracting all of the ravenous ferals to where he sat, rocking back and forth, hugging his legs.

The last thing he saw was Arthur watching as he was torn to shreds.

_____________________________________________

Nora watched as the ferals easily tore into Talbot’s stomach, pulling his insides out rapidly. Talbot screamed and screamed, until the ferals tore his throat open. The sound of wet gurgling hit them along with the smell of death carrying through the entire space. 

The council members had varying reactions. She could smell the urine and the vomit from where she stood, watching a fitting end come to one of the most vile humans she had ever met.

Now was not the time to hold hands. Now was not the time to hold him as he fell apart, and now was definitely not the time to kiss him. But she did watch Arthur for any sign of...well, anything, so she could get him out quickly.

But he watched every little detail, until Talbot was consumed. 

Then he turned around, staring at the group of council members. He digested their reactions, getting a read on the whole group before he spoke.

“One traitor down.” Arthur began. “I wonder...how many are left?”

“Why?” One man cried out. 

“Because we should all be reminded...of the evils of feral ghouls.” He said, like a teacher at the end of their presentation for the day. “On that topic,” He said. “There’s been a new and very interesting development regarding Roger Maxon.”

“He’s dead!” A woman exclaimed. Arthur smirked.

“Is he?” He asked, opening the briefcase brought to him. 

That was when the will was read, and the video was played for all of them. He could see everyone going paler and paler, with a couple of them holding tissues over their faces to block out the smell of human remains. 

“I think you all get the picture.” He said, giving the briefcase back over to Quinlan. “You are all relieved of your ranks and positions. You are now all retired, without benefits.”

“This isn’t how it’s  _ done _ .” A woman said in a very rich accent. Nora stepped forward.

“According to me, the last lawyer left in the world from before the war…” Nora said, shrugging. “I drafted those documents myself. They are air-tight. Everything else in place before this is null and void.” She waited a beat, before launching into lawyer mode once again. “Now that that’s out of the way, I highly suggest that you take your family and leave. That’s your only option. Unless…” She gestured to the ground below them. Ferals snarled.

And like that, the old council members left. 

________________________________________________

There was no going back now.

At the end of the day, Nora, Danse and Arthur sat together on the Prydwen Forecastle, feet dangling over the side of the walkway. Nora had brought mutfruit and some homemade brahmin stew, with fresh tatos and carrots included. There was more than enough for all of them, even though neither of them felt like eating after everything they had seen, and the justice they had been a part of.

There wasn’t anything left to talk about on that matter. Nora was glad, yet...with one look at Arthur, she knew he had a long way to go. The timeframe of another’s recovery from something traumatic was out of her hands, as was how Arthur would get through this. 

Would he fall back into hating everything that wasn’t human? Or would he continue to push back against that same sort of rhetoric that had essentially destroyed the world more than once?

The best she could do was be there. If he did anything she didn’t agree with, it was well within her character and her  _ job _ to speak up. 

But would he always listen?

Nora’s gaze caught Danse’s, who said more with his eyes than anyone ever could have with words alone. She nodded.

They were both worried that Arthur wouldn’t take care of himself. He hadn’t eaten, instead toying with the mutfruit Nora had handed him a while ago.

Silently, she grabbed a bowl, filled it halfway, and slid it to him. Arthur looked at the stew with a sigh.

“I...can’t.” He said. “I’m sorry.”

“Cap for your thoughts?” Nora asked, smiling softly.

“This is going to sound...stupid.” Arthur admitted, sheepishly. They waited. “The stew...looks like the fluid from...when he...was torn apart.” He said, paling. 

She looked over at Danse, who was giving her an “oh” look, which she matched.

So, Nora did the only reasonable thing. She took the bowl, and threw it over the side of the Prydwen. When she looked back over at Arthur, he was looking at her as if she had grown two heads. 

“You should eat the bread.” She said, as if nothing had happened. “It’s from Leda.”

It was then that Arthur began to laugh, doubling over as his laughter took over. Before she realized, Danse was laughing too, mimicking the way she had thrown the bowl. 

“Whaaat?” Nora asked, their laughter contagious. Arthur and Danse laughed as they looped their arms around her, bringing them together as Nora’s smirk grew until she, too, shared in their laughter.

“I know what I’d rather eat.” Arthur said, after they had all collapsed on the deck together. 

“I bet I could fix it.” Nora said, smiling up at them. Arthur traded a look with Danse, who smirked over at him, nodding. “Oh, no. I know what that means--”

They carried her, kicking and laughing, to Arthur’s room. Most everyone had gone on leave after that day, all except for the skeleton crew that had drawn the short straws that stayed behind while everyone left together. Nora had felt sorry for them, but now…

She felt free to be herself when they didn’t have an audience.

Arthur plopped her on the bed as Danse closed and locked the door, removing his shirt before he came to join Arthur standing by the bed.

“Hmmm.” Arthur said, his eyes flicking up and down her still-suited form. Her skirt had obeyed gravity once she was laying down, looking up at the most handsome men in the wasteland grinning above her. “I like this ‘lawyer’ look on you.” Arthur grabbed one leg, sliding his hands down to her foot to flick off her heel. Danse watched, his pupils blown wide as he did so.

“What was that about dinner?” Nora asked, her voice stern and teasing. Arthur raised his brows, smirking as he flicked her other shoe off before his hands went all the way back up her thigh.

“What do you think?” He asked, spreading her legs. 

“Arthur…” She moaned. “Unless you’re a feral ghoul--”

“Hmmm...maybe I am feral.” He said, before burying his nose and lips into her still-clothed entrance, inhaling deeply. Nora moaned, her back arching as she felt Danse running his hands over her stomach, before he was tugging her blazer off. Danse leaned down, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips before he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, devouring each reaction with his hungry eyes. She gasped, looking down to where Arthur was tugging her panties to the side. He smirked up at her as he blew a tiny stream of air onto her clit, teasing her. 

And then he pressed his lips against her opening.

“Aaah!” She yelped, before Danse silenced her by freeing his cock from his jumpsuit and pressing it against her lips.

Maybe Arthur  _ was _ feral after all.


	13. Run Baby, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and reviews. <3 As always, they really are encouraging and I get to talk lore and all that jazz with you ladies and gents. It's amazing to me that we all have a lot of the same interest, and I am so grateful to have readers such as yourselves reading my story. :)   
> Much love to all of you.   
> Without further ado, here's the latest. Stay safe out there, lovelies.

The wind was picking up today.

After waking to being sandwiched between two gorgeous men, she took a shower. The steam from the hot water still fascinated her to no end, with hot water being rather rare to the wasteland. 

Maybe they could change that.

The more she read about what had happened in the Capital Wasteland ten years ago, the more she realized just how doomed everyone had been. 

No one had the means to purify water properly back then...until a Vault Dweller from Vault 101 changed that.

Project Purity, it had been called. The whole purpose the Dweller had worked with the Brotherhood of Steel had been to bring this project to the masses.

The numbers that were recorded in the Brotherhood Archives spoke volumes on how important one project had been to everyone: death rates due to disease had dropped drastically over the years, as had deaths due to not having a sterile environment in which to operate. Lives were saved, at the cost of the Vault Dweller’s. 

They faced a new threat that could destroy the world and humankind entirely. Last time, it was the blowback of what humans had done to each other and the planet that became the enemy.

Now...it was more of the same.

As Nora dressed in her old Vault 111 suit, marvelling at how it still somehow fit her like a glove--she wondered if the Dweller from 101 also felt this way when she wore her own jumpsuit. 

Like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“No one else can do this but me.” She had said to Sarah Lyons, before stepping past the door into her destiny. Those had been her last words, before the radiation poisoning was too much for one small body to handle.

Nora knew...that those words had been as true for the Dweller as it was now for Nora.

Her heart hurt as she walked out of the bathrooms, past Proctor Quinlan, who was sipping his fifth cup of coffee that morning. Looked like he had a long night, yet he wouldn’t be finished on preparations for some time yet.

Nora knew what she needed to do.

And only she could do it.

_______________________________________________

Deacon was eating in the canteen, flirting with a knight to get some information when Nora came up to the head of their table. 

“Ma’am.” The soldier shot up from her seat, saluting. Deacon copied her, for the sake of appearances.

“Advisor.” He said. 

“Dismissed, Knight.” She said. The knight left swiftly, allowing Nora to take her spot across from Deacon. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Advisor?” He asked, his shades in place. He was tense.

“Deacon…” She muttered, sighing. “I need your help.”

“You know how long we were in that jail, right?” Deacon asked, spooning some beans into his mouth. 

“You abducted me.” She reminded him. “With no intention of letting me go.”

“Ah. So that’s why we were in there.” He said, quietly. “It had nothing to do with that record you erased from that tape.” Nora’s blood froze, her eyes trained on him as if he were the only target in the room that threatened her.

He was, actually. 

“Is that a threat?” Nora said, smiling easily, leaning back a little to appear at ease. “What’s wrong? You should know that every action has a consequence.” Deacon smirked, shaking his head.

“Okay. What do you want,  _ Charmer _ ?” He asked. Nora rolled her eyes, rising from the table.

“Nothing, now.” She said. “Forget it.” She turned, walking out of the room, heading for the Forecastle. As soon as she heard the door close behind her, she waited for a second.

Then, she heard the door open once again, before it blew closed. She turned to see that Deacon had followed her after all, his usual casual swagger gone from his gait. 

“Must be serious.” He said, after coming to stand by the railing on her right. She sighed, her hands resting on the cold, metal railing. Her bomber jacket did just enough to keep the wind from chilling her to the bone, but she couldn’t help but want something that covered all of her.

Like Arthur’s battle coat. 

“You’ve seen what they’re building, right?” She asked. Her hair whipped around her, exposing her neck to him as she spoke. 

“The big love-me robot?” He asked. “Biggest I’ve ever seen.” Nora smirked. “Whoa! Did you just go there?” He asked, smirking as well. She shook her head, sighing.

“We already went there.” She said, something deep within her heating for the first time since…

It had been a while since the fever took her over.

“I remember.” Deacon said, smirking. “I literally saved you with my di--”

“Deacon.” She said, turning to him. “We have to get the synths out of there, before the Brotherhood blows it all down.”

“I know.” He said. “Patriot needs to be contacted if you want to do it right.”

“There are many ways to do this.” She said. “I think...we need to get them and all sympathizers out before that.”

“The plan could work, you know.” Deacon said. “Patriot’s plan. Use chaos to get them out of there.”

“But how many will make it through the chaos?” She said. “We need to save as many as we can.”

“What do you propose?” He asked. 

“Something...that can get me killed.” Deacon smirked, leaning against the railing as he faced her.

“I’m listening.”

__________________________________________________

Under the cover of night, they met.

Goodneighbor, of course, was the meeting place. Hancock whistled when he opened the door, seeing Nora standing in the doorway in a one-piece marine wetsuit. 

“Damn, Sunshine.” He said, smirking. Nora smiled, despite herself. 

“Is he here?” She asked, when Hancock stepped aside, letting her into his humble abode. 

“Bastard still owes me.” He said, gruffly. “But yeah...his ass is here, all right.”

“Oh boy.” She said, climbing the stairs just ahead of John. “He’s in rare form, I take it.”

“By ‘rare form,’ if you mean smugly sitting in my damn chair refusing to pay up, then yes.”

“Fucker.” Nora grumbled. She threw the door open, waltzing in like she owned the place. She couldn’t help the smirk that stretched the corners of her lips when Deacon jumped.

“Oh...hey.” Deacon said, trying to play it off. Nora laughed.

“Nice try.” She said, raising her eyebrow. “I heard you owe a magnanimous mayor some caps.”

“You know I could tell everyone about Mr. Robo--”

“You could.” She said, sitting on the desk, facing him. “But you know no one would believe you. Especially if you were found face-down in a ditch with a synth component on you.” 

“Wow!” Deacon said, smirking, his eyes hidden by his glasses. “Not bad, Charmer.”

“You  _ know _ it was Professor.” She said, rolling her eyes as she rose from the desk. Pretty sturdy for being hundreds of years old. She could relate.

“I still don’t agree with that code name.” He said. “Not many a woman could charm me into bed with her.”

“Whoa!” Hancock said, his eyes wide. “Hold on, hold on!” He said. “Sunshine?  _ Him?” _

“I had...or have this thing from the Vault.” She said, sighing. “Basically if I don’t get laid, my brain burns itself out. For good.”

“And you didn’t see me for some help?” He said, feigning hurt. “You know you could come...heh...to me for anything.” 

“Dammit, John.” She said, huffing a laugh and rolling her eyes. “Both of you in one room is a fucking curse!”

“Hmmmm.” Hancock said, his eyes still on her. “If it means getting to see that beautiful face blush like that, I might consider wiping that debt, Pretty Boy.” Deacon laughed, rising from John’s chair, walking over to where Nora stood blushing like mad. He, too, wore a matching suit. 

“I guess I should...bring you around for trades, Charmer.” He said, caressing her jaw. She slapped his hand away, walking over to the couch John occupied, taking a seat in his lap.

John was thrilled.

In front of Deacon, she kissed John long and hard, their tongues engaging in a teasing dance. She pulled away, feeling that very familiar heat building in her stomach. 

And then she thought about Arthur and Danse. She really hoped they were keeping each other busy right now…and honestly, they hadn’t quite talked about exclusivity. It was too soon...wasn’t it?

Nora smirked over at Deacon, who was clearly trying to hide feelings of jealousy over in his corner.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “I’ve never pegged you as a jealous type.”

“We have a mission...don’t we?” He asked, suddenly changing the subject. She exchanged a knowing look with John before she rose from his lap.

“Yes.” She said, her tone serious. She took a breath, looking at her Pip-Boy’s map. After selecting their target, she turned to give John another kiss.

“See you soon, John.” She said. “Remember--”

“I know, Sunshine.” He said, kissing her gently, lovingly. Nora’s heart fluttered as she kissed him back. “Hurry back. I know Lover Boy doesn’t like waiting.”

Nora smiled softly at him. “He never does. He’s sleeping with Danse, but…”

“He’s counting down the minutes.” John said, smiling at her, sadly. “I know the feeling.”

Her smile fell away as Deacon took her into his arms from behind, selecting the target to confirm. 

She would never forget that sad smile she returned before they disappeared in a rush of electricity.

__________________________________________________

It had always been viewed as “wrong.” Polyamory. But even in the old world, she and Nate had other partners they shared with one another. There were many times when they had slept in one giant cuddle puddle, with nothing but love and understanding from their partners. 

They were all gone, now. All of them. 

Nora longed for the days where jealousy was left by the wayside, in exchange for understanding and maturity. Would Arthur and Danse be understanding? Or would they make her choose them over who she was at her very core?

She knew what she would choose. Every time.

_ Bzzzzt.  _ Her comms left in a plain-looking crate by Patriot buzzed to life in their ears, signalling all pieces in place.

The Institute was beautiful when the lights dimmed, indicating the time in their little compound. Nora felt the bobby pin click in the lock she had picked, the old door creaking open. Deacon was at her back, keeping watch. They were silent.

They moved into the darkened passage, with Nora switching her Pip-Boy light on. The green light illuminated the way past old radiation showers, and past that…

“Turrets.” She whispered, looking around for a way past them. She found it, going for the terminal. Deacon followed, covering her. 

**“Parameter movement detected. Possible stealth unit in the AO.”**

Nora’s fingers froze as she turned to look at Deacon, sharing a glance with him.

“Hurry.” He whispered. It was as if something had lit a fire under her fingers, causing them to fly over the keys. 

**“Scanning. Hostiles still in the engagement zone.”**

She was in...and turning off their targeting restrictions. The next moment went quickly as the turrets open-fired on the assaultron, taking it down effectively. 

Then she turned them off.

“Fuck.” Deacon said, before moving ahead. Nora smirked, following him until they reached the final room.

Which held dead Super Mutants. 

“Why did we come this way?” Deacon asked, looking closely at one of the bodies still suspended by some sort of liquid within a giant tube. 

Nora swiped a vial from a nearby desk, along with Virgil’s holotape. 

“I lost a bet.” She said, smirking. Carefully, she wrapped the vial in a used rag before stowing it in a pocket in her jumpsuit. 

“Damn. Should bet against you more often.” He said, smirking. Deacon pointed to the door leading them out of there, which Nora nodded at.

A quick lockpick had them venturing into the BioScience wing. Everyone had mostly gone to bed, thanks to some key synths drugging them into a deep slumber earlier.

Nora clicked her earpiece twice. They were en route. Patriot responded with one click.

“Masks.” She whispered, reaching for hers. 

“Too slow.” Deacon whispered, sliding it over her head into place. 

“You...are getting talked to after this.” She whispered back. He smirked before putting on his own mask.

The rest was a blur. Somehow, they ended up at the meeting spot, where the workers had drilled tunnels with terrific efficiency. 

As the synths filed out silently, heavy footsteps echoed through the corridors leading up to them. 

Security. They should have been asleep! She turned to Deacon, taking out her rifle. He shook his head.

“Run!” She said. 

As they ran for the tunnel, she felt a sharp and burning pain slice through her shoulder, blowing her into Deacon. He caught her, not missing a step as they ran. His hand slipped around hers, making her keep pace down the tunnel. 

“Come on!” She heard from above. She looked up to see several synths were beckoning to her from where they stood, with the moonlight shining in on them. 

Nora turned to Deacon, who placed her hand on the ladder. Pain must have been blurring the outskirts of her vision, her teeth clenching as she climbed, Deacon right below her. 

Those blessed people they had just freed pulled her up the rest of the way when they could grab her, pulling her onto the ground as she let out a whimper. Deacon joined her, pulling her into his arms as their new friends covered the manhole with its cover. 

“Hang in there, Nora.” He said, kissing the top of her head as they rose from the ground together. All she could do was grunt, hissing through her teeth as they hobbled toward their next checkpoint, where Garvey and Dez waited for them.

“Whoa!” Preston ran over to help, grabbing her other arm and slinging it over his shoulders. Nora cried out, her legs trembling as she was promptly lifted by the two gentlemen helping her out, hobbling into the smaller building just off the road from C.I.T. 

Dez gave instructions to their new friends, telling them about the kit they had put together for each of them. Luckily, they had a few left over, thanks to Dez’s foresight. 

“We need to take a look at this.” Deacon said. It was pretty obvious which shoulder needed tending to--her dominate one, of course--and she doubted she’d be able to hide it from Arthur or Danse. 

And boy, would they notice. Then it would all be downhill from there.

“Do it.” She said. Deacon nodded, taking out his combat knife. 

“Wait, whoa.” Preston said, having come back with a bottle of water for each of them and some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. A ghost of a smile cracked through the pain, reminded that Preston had always taken care of people, especially her. “If you’re doing emergency surgery with  _ that _ \--”

“Just...have to cut through the sleeve.” Deacon said. “Because I sure as hell won’t ask her to unzip and struggle out of that sleeve.”

“Excuses.” She said, shaking her head. “He just wants to cut me out of my clothes.” 

“I’ll have you know…” Deacon said, bringing the knife to the fabric. “I actually  _ like _ the act of stripping you.”

“You say that like it’s happened before.” She said, her eyebrows raised. Images played on repeat in her mind of their one and  _ only _ time together, and she remembered that no clothing had been really removed for that.

They hadn’t had time.

There was a sudden give in her suit and a sudden rush of air against the burnt skin that must have  _ still _ been burning. The smell of her own burnt flesh had her gagging.

“Yeah, that’s…” Deacon whistled as he looked at it. “Well...definitely a laser weapon.”

“You think?” Nora asked, her tone dead-panned as she hissed through her teeth. “Thank  _ fuck _ I don’t have to dig out a bullet this time.”

“This time?” Preston said. 

“Uhhh...yeah.” Nora said, sheepishly. “Remember that time we were tilling the field and you were weirded out because I was limping?’

“Dammit!” Garvey said, giving her a stern look. “I  _ knew _ something was up.”

“Sorry.” Nora said. “For hiding it from you.”

“Make way, make way.” Carrington finally made an appearance, giving her a tired look. Stern looks weren’t exactly his forte--usually that was Dr. Sun or even Cade when you’ve done something fucking stupid enough to warrant that kind of withering look. 

“Hey, Doc.” Nora said. She could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“First burn from a laser weapon?” He asked. Nora nodded, her heart stopping when he opened his kit. Tweezers? 

“This is...really going to suck, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” 

“Fuck.”

_______________________________________________________

The wind had begun to pick up once again, on a blustery morning. 

Arthur took a sip from his cup of coffee as he stood at the Forecastle, his coat belted together against the cold. In his other hand was a letter from Nora, in elegant handwriting that somehow relaxed and settled him whenever he read it.

Everything about her  _ relaxed _ him. Even when she did that thing with switching the channels on her Pip-Boy mid-song. Arthur smirked, thinking of how Danse had sided with her on the “issue,” and how it had sparked yet another round of Afternoon Delight. 

His blue eyes looked up from the letter, his grin dropping as he realized something.

Something  **big.**

He pocketed the note, making a beeline for where Danse was in the Airport.

________________________________________________

  
  



	14. Back Into the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SEX IN THIS ONE. If you aren't into smut, skip this one. :)  
> Thank you all for the support, kudos and comments. <3 I adore you all.  
> Now, to the smut. ;)

Something within Nora relaxed when they walked into Sanctuary Hills, their group of new recruits and settlers following, their excitement barely contained. They were flanked by an armed guard of fellow Minutemen, some fresh off the Sunshine Tidings after a quick leave, with others still working overtime to see them safely from one settlement to another, dropping off small groups of their newest recruits with every stop. 

Nora had written yet another letter to Arthur and Danse, telling them she was still going from one settlement to another to check up on everyone.

Arthur’s response was always the same.

_ Be safe. I love you. Come home soon, Nora. _

_ I miss you. _

_ Arthur. _

She would get a different detailed letter from Danse, letting her in on how Arthur was doing and anything that may have come up. 

_ Be careful: coursers are out in full force. Don’t know what happened, but they’ve gotten sloppy. Something happened. Arthur and I have been hunting them down on our own. One is in custody now, was caught breaking into the Prydwen. We’re going to try to get him to talk. _

_ I’m worried, Nora. Arthur is trying to take everything onto his broad shoulders and… _

_ Nora, please come back home soon. It feels...odd without you. I’m still trying to figure it out myself, but Arthur seems to have that covered. _

_ More when you get back, Advisor.  _

_ Come home soon.  _

_ Michael _

Nora smiled softly, gently folding up the letters and tucking them back into her jeans’ pocket. She was pulling her hair back into a quick ponytail when she felt someone breathe against the back of her neck. Nora jumped, letting out a roar as she grabbed the intruder’s arm.

With a quick spin, he was off balance before he found himself on the linoleum ground. 

“Deacon!” She growled, letting him go. He smirked up at her, playing off how much he must have hurt by resting his head on his hand.

“Wonder if you do that to ‘Artie.’” He said. She glared at him. 

“No, Deacon.” She said, smoothly. “It’s more along the lines of what I do with Arthur... _ and _ Danse.” His eyebrows raised, leaving her smirking as she turned, a broom in her hands. 

“One isn’t enough for you.” Deacon said, watching her sweep the floors. He watched her roll her eyes at him, still sweeping. He stepped in front of her, taking the broom from her hands and dropped it to the side. 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Deacon--”

Deacon stalked her, until she backed into the counter. He smirked; she could easily get out of this situation, if she wanted to. If she wanted him dead, he would already be so.

Slowly, he snapped his glasses off, leaning forward as he put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the counter.

Nora’s smoldering glare was more than enough to make him lose control. Deacon leaned forward, brushing his nose against her ear as he breathed her in.

“Mmmmm.” He said. “Last time, you smelled...clinical.”

“Oh, god.” She said. “Let me guess. Now I smell of...female arousal?”

He inhaled again, his tongue flicking across her ear. 

“No, Nora.” He said, his tone husky. “You smell like burned flesh and battle and it’s  _ intoxicating. _ ”

Her heart pounded in her ears as he pulled away to look at her. Nora felt that heat within her suddenly break out from whatever had contained it for this long, her face flushing as her temperature rose rapidly. Her breathing changed just as much, catching Deacon’s careful attention.

“I thought…” She said, just quiet enough for Deacon to hear. “I thought I was better.” She said, looking back up at him. 

The look in his eyes could have turned a super mutant to stone. 

“It’s the same thing, isn’t it?” Deacon asked her, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. He felt her nod against him. “OK. Hold on.”

“You were completely on board last time.” She said, smirking. 

“Last time, you weren’t this warm.” He said, turning the shower on. He then began to pull Nora’s clothes off, causing her to whimper with every move it took to do so. 

“Hang on, Nora.” He said, softly, as he stripped down. Nora watched him with glazed eyes, a soft smirk on her lips as she watched him drop his pants. He was just as impressive now as he was last time, in PAM’s room. 

Suddenly, she was being carried to the very cold shower by a very naked Deacon, groaning as the water hit them both. Her nipples peaked, goosebumps covering her skin as Deacon held her to him.

He felt her forehead, realizing her fever was getting hotter. 

“Nora? Can you shift a bit so you’re facing me? Yeah, just like that,  _ Charmer. _ ” He looked into her eyes as her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock aligning with her opening. 

“Thank you.” Nora whispered. Deacon pushed into her as he claimed her lips with his, kissing her deeply as he pushed her against the wall.

She didn’t need to thank him. 

He kissed her as if there wouldn’t be a next time, just as he had feared last time. Without the fever igniting her insides and her life on the line, would she ever consider sleeping with him? Had she ever thought about it? 

He absolutely had. 

Her arms suddenly had some strength to them, he noticed as she embraced him, their lips only separating long enough to find air. Their moans filled the small bathroom as he pounded her wetly, his cock slick with Nora.

“Nora…” He growled against her lips. 

“Aaa-ahhh!” She cried out, his lips silencing her as her walls contracted around him mid-thrust. 

“Nora!” He buried himself within her, before coating her silky walls with himself.

They kissed even after he let her down, the water getting colder as time went by.

Nora shivered, pulling away to look up into Deacon’s eyes. Why did they look so sad?

_ Some people can’t handle sharing. _ Nate had hit it right on the head as they waved goodbye to a couple they had spent the night with. It hadn’t gone well.

“No more fever.” Deacon said, touching her forehead. Nora watched him drop his hand, beginning to step away from her. 

Nora caught his hand, leading it to her breast. He looked at her for a minute.

“I don’t know how many times you can--”

He had her on her bed on her hands and knees in less than a minute later, pounding his cum back into her.

He was more than happy to show her how many times they could unwind and come back together.

_______________________________________

The fever had come back out of nowhere. Even though she had been in her right mind when she had most of last night’s sex with Deacon, that morning the fever had come back. 

Even after they lay in bed, spent and sore, she felt the fever rise up again. 

“Hey, Nora! I brought some cool shit!” She heard from her bedroom door. 

Hancock!

The door opened, revealing a mostly-naked Deacon, who had just put his shades back on. 

“You know that fever Nora’s been having trouble with?” He asked.

“Uh...yeah?” Hancock said. Deacon let him in, revealing a panting Nora. He went straight to where Nora was in bed, taking her into his arms.

“What? Couldn’t help her yourself?” He asked Deacon.

“Uh...well...we did all night.”  
“Well, well.” Hancock said, raising his not-eyebrows. He looked down at Nora, who was rapidly overheating in his arms. “Is this what you want, Sunshine?” He asked, gently. She sighed.

“Always wanted you, John.” She said. “I’m sorry this is how our first time will be.”

“Lay down and relax, Sunshine. I’ll take good care of you.”

“I trust you, John.” She said, caressing his face. He took his tricorn hat off and slipped it onto Nora’s head, earning a smile from both of them. 

“So this is a quickie?” John asked. Nora sighed. “I wish we had more time, too. Lay back.”

The way he took command came to him easily, Nora noticed, even in her haze. “Yes, sir.” She said, playfully. He smirked, leaning down after his clothing hit the floor. All except for his ruffled shirt and trousers, which looked like they had a couple of buttons to them.

“If you would like…” He whispered. “I am very good at being in charge.” 

“What should I call you?” She breathed. He smiled.

“Sir suits me just fine…” He slid into bed with her, now supporting himself as he looked down at her. “Could call me any title, so long as it’s in charge. Hell, even Mayor.”

“Yes, sir.” She said, her voice breathy and light. Hancock smiled.

“Very good, my dear.” He said, unbuttoning his pants. “Give me a good stroke, would you, Sunshine?” He asked. 

He was  _ huge. _ Like...bigger than Deacon. Maybe even on par with Arthur and Danse.

“You’re  _ huge. _ ” Nora said, looking up at him as her hand touched him. John smiled, laughing, as his hand came away wet with both of hers and Deacon’s juices. His eyes never left hers as he brought his fingers to his mouth, his tongue swirling around them. Nora felt her breath catch, her insides throbbing, aching for John’s cock.

“You both taste fucking good.” John said. Deacon had taken a seat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching them together.

Would he be okay doing that?

Nora’s eyes fluttered, her breath coming hard. “John…” She said weakly, one hand still stroking him, with the other holding his hand. 

“It’s OK, Sunshine.” He said, pushing her hair out of her face. “Ready?”

“Mmmhmmm.” She said, wiggling her hips. Hancock pushed into her easily, kissing her knees as he put her legs over his shoulders.

From the look of it, he needed to be quick. Not a problem, but not what he had imagined about being with Nora. 

He would have taken his  _ t i m e  _ with her. 

“Hold on, Sunshine.” He said, gruffly, as he sped up. He put her arms above her head, threading their fingers together as he came hard.

John looked into her eyes, surprised to find that she was watching him with warmth and clarity. 

“There you are, Sunshine.” He said, caressing her cheek tenderly. She smiled up at him, clearly tired from the all-nighter she’d had with Deacon.

“Hello, John.” She said, softly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t even thank me.” He said, shaking his head. “It was my pleasure. Although...I hope next time, this fever business will be a thing of the past.”

“Mmmm.” She said. “I thought it had gone away.” She said, sadly. “I need to find records of these experiments.” 

“We  _ are _ near your vault.” Deacon said, letters in his hand. “And maybe you can explain how you had Maxon’s child.”

Nora’s eyes widened, her gaze flicking over to Deacon. There he had the briefcase on his lap, displaying the letters, pictures and journal.

“It…” She started, getting up from the bed. “...says in the letter.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up.” Hancock said, buttoning his trousers. “You got knocked up by Lover Boy?” He asked. 

“Before the war.” She said, sighing. 

“What?” Deacon and John said in tandem. Nora shook her head, sliding into her vault suit and putting on some boots. 

“I don’t know how long I’ve got before this fever comes back.” She said. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her shotgun and handgun, holstering them and quickly putting her hair into a ponytail as she walked through the house. They trailed her, Deacon grabbing his clothes and various weapons and dressing as both he and John followed Nora.

When she turned back to them, she saw two men that were ready for anything. Hancock had even found his hat.

“First, I need to go back.” She said. The amount of dread on her face showed how she felt rather easily about the whole thing. “Coming with? Or leaving?” She asked, hand on her hip. 

“Pfffft.” Deacon said, walking easily to her side. “Pretty sure we’re both following you.”

“I’ve always got your beautiful backside, Sunshine.” Hancock said. She nodded.

“Hope someone’s got another one in them.” Nora said, sighing. “I am...so sore. But this fucking thing is going to kill me.”

“We both have  _ plenty _ to spare.” Hancock said, nudging them out the door. 

“Let’s hurry.” She said, sighing. How long had it been before her time had been up last time? Thirty minutes? An hour? Truthfully...she was afraid to ask.

Vault 111  _ had _ to have something. She was one of their many test subjects, wasn’t she?

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _ The ungodly sound of the Vault elevator taking them down and sealing them from the world above rattled her, even if she had been down there a million times.

To visit Nate.

Nora cleared her throat as she fought the tears in her eyes. It had been a nervous habit: to look and sound as if a gust of wind had blown something into her eyes and throat. 

John and Deacon shared a knowing look.


	15. You're Grounded

_ Vault 111 Main Objective _

_ Experiment: Cryostasis. _

_ None other studies or experiments scheduled. _

“Goddammit.” Nora muttered darkly, spinning away from the terminal as she put her hand on her forehead. Nothing. Again. Nothing at all mentioning an experiment with hormones or genes or  _ anything. _

“Nora!” 

She found Deacon at another terminal, in  _ that _ room Nate was still in. Taking a deep breath, she made a beeline to him, purposely avoiding Nate’s cryo pod. 

She wasn’t ready to see him again. Not yet.

“Look at this.” Deacon said, moving over. Nora looked at the screen, her heart sinking.

12/01/2257  _ Pod Open Procedure, Pod 189. Nora Robinson. _

_ 01/01/2258 Pod Open Procedure, Pod 189. Nora Robinson. _

_ 10/31/2268 Pod Open Procedure, Pod 189. Nora Robinson. _

_ 11/22/2277 Pod Open Procedure, Pod 189. Nora Robinson. _

“Oh my god.” Nora said. It was as if someone had kicked her in the chest before throwing her off a building. 

Her pod had been opened  _ four _ times before she had woken up. Who? Who could have opened it? Judging from the age of Shaun, he had to have been in his twenties or thirties when someone opened her pod while she was still…

Nora stepped away from the terminal, letting John take a look at it. 

Both men were surprised when she stalked out of the room, but when she reached her destination...they caught on. They watched as she aimed for the doorknob on the door titled “Surveillance.”

_ BANG. _ The door creaked open, revealing a room with monitors that were still on and running. 

Nora breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the terminal, hacking it easily. 

_ Choose option: _

_ Past 24 hours _

_ Past week _

_ Advanced Search ← _

Nora hit enter, typing in the first date. 

_ Processing.... _

_ Please wait… _

Nora took another calming breath, trying to keep her anger at bay. She wouldn’t be getting answers from a demolished piece of hardware. 

Video of the day flashed to life on the screens, each one dedicated to a different section of the Vault. Together, the three of them watched as a person in a pale green hazmat suit came in, bearing an immaculate tool case.

Kellogg was right beside them.

Nora’s hands shook, her rage barely contained, as she cranked the volume up.

“This way.” Kellogg said. 

“How are you sure?” A man replied. He sounded...young. Familiar.

“I was there when we found you.” Kellogg said. The rage in her veins cooled instantly, her veins filled with ice as she watched with dread as her son opened her pod.

“So this is my mother?” He asked. 

“Mmmhmmm.” 

“She’ll be a perfect match, then.” Nora watched as he took out a syringe from his kit, filling it with some greenish-blue fluid. “If this works, I’m set for the rest of my life.”

“Can we get a move on, kid?” Kellogg asked, lighting a cigar. Nora could have vomited; the smell of San Francisco Sunlights still haunted her from the last time she saw Kellogg alive. 

Before she slaughtered him.

“Yeah.” Shaun said, pushing her sleeve up. “God, you’re perfect.” He said to her still-unconscious body. “Your genes will be able to handle this. Don’t worry.” 

“Nora…” Deacon said, reaching out to touch her hand. Nora shook her head.

“I’m not done yet.” She said, darkly, as she played the next date.

Shaun was alone this time. 

“You were  _ very _ naughty, weren’t you...Nora?” Shaun said. “Yes...I know the man across from you wasn’t my father. Simple test told me everything I needed to know.” He injected her with another bit of that glowing serum. “You were such a slut.”

The room was silent as she watched Shaun unzip her jumpsuit, revealing her underwear. 

“It would be...so easy.” He said, stepping back to admire his work. “Considering the project’s success depends on you being pregnant...hmm. Who would care to check whose child you’re carrying?”

“What. The. Fuck.” Nora hissed. A loud noise startled Shaun, who jumped away from the pod and closed it before Kellogg came in. 

“We need to go.” Kellogg said. His eye must have caught an unzipped Nora. “Whoa. What the fuck, kid?” He asked as they left. All conversation had died down the farther they got from where Nora had been.

“Nora.” Hancock said. “You don’t have to do this, Sunshine.” 

She hit play on the next one. 

Shaun was already injecting her. “We made your perfect match after all.” He said. The mask of his hazmat suit was off, revealing a graying man. He seemed...calmer.

“Everything is set. Since you were good for nothing but whoring around...might as well be useful for once in your lousy life. Ah, now...for a sample.”

She hit play on the next one. 

“Your levels were more than enough to convince everyone that I should lead the Institute. Guess you don’t need to become pregnant with a synth child after all. But...well, it’s too late now to pull him back. The Brotherhood will still be coming here, like we planned.” He sighed, sipping from a glass of wine. 

“Soon...we let you out of your cage. If this project works and you do manage to survive...well, this experiment will burn you out when it triggers. With  _ his _ help, of course. Let’s hope you have his child, because that’s the only way you’ll survive. Unless...you had this.” He held up a vial with a purple liquid directly in front of the camera, before looking directly at her.

“Hello, Nora.” He said, smiling. “I’m going to miss these talks. And these views…” He said, sighing. “Perfect. If you are, indeed, watching this...you must be after a cure.”

“Fuck!” Nora hissed. 

“Guess that’s what you get for being a whore.” He said, his smile twisting into something that made her glare at the screen. “I know all about it. Dad left me a letter. Or...really...not-dad.” He gestured to the pod behind him. “It’s a good thing you were actually useful...because I would have killed you myself for betraying him like that. For betraying  _ me _ . For not being the one Kellogg shot.”

Angry tears flew down her cheeks, her fists clenched as she waited for this part to be over.

“Come on over, Mother. You probably know where to find me, now.”

He left, and Nora stood there, looking at the blank screen. 

“What. The. Fuck.” John and Deacon said in tandem.

“Who was sent to get you knocked up?” John asked, clearly angry. “I’ll kill him.”

“No.” Nora said, shaking her head. She was tapping on her Pip-Boy angrily. “It’s time I had a talk with my  _ son _ .”

Before they could get to her, she was gone in a flash of energy.

______________________________________

A storm thundered through the halls of the Institute. Of course, this storm was focused around a force of nature; a mother looking for her son.

The door to the meeting room slid open, revealing a disheveled wastelander wearing a vault suit.

“Hello, Mother.” Shaun said, pleasantly. She walked in, casting a glance at the rest of the directors.

_ Get lost, _ it said. 

“Please excuse us.” Shaun said, dismissing them. Everyone left quickly, the door shutting behind them. “Would you like a drink?” He asked, gesturing to the decanters at the back of the room. 

“And hurt the baby?” She asked, smirking, as she leaned against the table facing him. 

His jaw dropped, but he covered it with a smile. “Congratulations, Mother.” He said, smiling. “Do you...know who the father is?” He asked.

Nora smiled, taking a seat next to him. “Paladin Danse.” She said, calmly. “I’m  _ sure _ you’ve heard of him.”

His eyes were sparkling. She had been right in her bluff.

“Good!” He said. “We should give you a thorough check-up. Make sure the baby is healthy. Must be only a few weeks along?”

“Huh. No.” She said. “I’m surprised. Here I thought you had a clue as to where all of your children are at all times.” She smiled. “My mistake.”

Silence.

“Actually, I think I  _ will _ have a drink.” She said, grabbing his glass and taking an experimental sip. “Ahhhh. Yes. Just the one your father liked.” She drank some more. “So. The antidote.” She said, pointedly. 

“Who  _ was _ my father?” He asked, glaring at her. Nora sighed. 

“You know...that’s a  _ great _ question.” She said. “There were tons of guys, you know? All those parties...phew. Lots of sex with strangers.” She smirked. “I mean...that’s what whores do, right? Go to parties? Sleep with anyone who looks at them?”

“You found the footage.” He said, remembering. 

“I did.” She said, her voice warm. “You were and still are a spiteful little spitfuck. That whole thing with...unzipping my suit? Really? Didn’t know you’d be an Oedipus Rex.”

“Not one of my finer moments.” He said. 

“Neither was calling your  _ mother _ a whore.” The look she gave him was a clue to the rage that was shining through her eyes.

“Water under the bridge.” He said, dismissively. 

“Where’s the cure?” She asked. He smiled.

“You’ve already figured out who has the genetic material to cure you.” He said, simply. Nora shook her head.

“The one you had in a vial.” She said, staring him down. 

“Ah.” Shaun said, his smile growing. “You mean...the one that was never created apart from your Paladin?”

Nora had the old man against the glass window the next moment, holding him by his throat. 

“One more chance.” She hissed. “Where. Is. The. Cure.”

“Destroyed.” He said, choking. “The day the bombs fell, the original cure was destroyed!”

She dropped him. “Wrong!” She shouted. 

“This experiment was something they were going to partner with Vault Tec to make.” He said, wheezing. “There were different versions, all with the sole purpose to make a master race!”

“I  _ swear _ to anything that could  _ pass _ for a god…” She said, darkly. Nora stood over him, casting a shadow over where he sat catching his breath. “You may be dying now, but you’ll be wishing for death before I’m done with you!”

“I’m telling you the truth!” His tone was pathetic.

“Then  _ make _ a fucking cure!” She hissed. “You have everything you need to do it!”

“No.” Shaun stood up. Nora glared at him. “You’ll...have to take over for that.” 

“ _ You  _ want  _ me _ to lead the  _ Institute _ ?” She asked. “ _ Still _ ?”

“You’re the only one who can.” He said. 

Silence. 

“I’d rather get pregnant.” She hissed, before warping back to the Commonwealth, leaving Shaun speechless on pristine flooring.


	16. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your reviews. :) Hope you are all doing well.

Now, with the CHEEZIEST proposal known to man.

________________________________________________________________________

Nora arrived at a suspiciously quiet Airport. No one was standing guard, all spotlights had been turned off. The light on her Pip-Boy clicked on, illuminating the way ahead.

When she opened the main doors to the Airport, a small light turned on in the distance. Slowly, she stalked closer to realize it had been a candle, with a note bearing her name next to it.

Nora picked it up, cracking it open.

_ Turn around. _

Slowly, she turned around, candles around her lighting up as she turned to face a row of figures in power armor. Her eyes widened as a voice played over some sort of loudspeaker.

“This is Travis Lonely Miles reporting in from the Boston Airport.” She looked up to see that there were crewmen holding candles, turning back around to see the figures in power armor stomping toward her in time together.

“I give you a special song tonight.” Travis said, his voice silky and smooth. “Dedicated to my best friends, Artie and Nora.” 

_ Love me _

_ As though there were no tomorrow _

Nora could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she watched everyone sway in time with the music, candles gently flickering as they sang along.

_ Take me out of the world tonight _

_ Take me _

_ Make me forget my sorrows _

_ So when I wake tomorrow _

_ I’ll know our love was right _

It was then that the knights parted down the middle, revealing a very coiffed Arthur. Her heart thudded almost painfully as she watched him walk towards her, with all of the certainty in the world, wearing a tuxedo.

_ Kiss me as though it were now or never _

_ Teach me all that a heart should know _

Yet, there she stood, wearing her dirty vault suit. She must have smelled something awful, after the trip she took to get there. There had been...a lot to think about.

When he got to her, he offered her his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked. She smiled softly, nodding.

Slowly, they began to move, surprising each other with how well they moved together.

“What’s all this for?” She asked, looking up into his eyes. He had trimmed his beard, too, she realized. And oh  _ god _ , did he smell  _ amazing. _

“For you.” He said, pulling her closer. His lips found her ear. “I love you.” He said. Nora let her tears drop, her heart light in the moment.

“I love you too, Arthur.” She said, pulling away just enough to meet his gaze with her own. He smiled down at her.

“I have...a very important question for you, Nora.” He said, softly. 

“Ask me anything.” Her voice was warm, soft...inviting. He gave her another smile before kneeling down in front of her, taking a small box from his blazer pocket and clicking it open.

_ Love me _

_ As though there were no tomorrow _

_ Oh, my darling, love me. _

_ Don’t ever let me go. _

Nora felt her heart stop. Honestly, she should be  _ dead _ right now. 

But as she looked down at Arthur, the ring sparkling in the candlelight, she felt more alive than she ever had in her life.

“Someone once said that home is where the heart is.” He took her hand in his. “I feel like I’m home whenever you’re with me. I can’t think of a life without you by my side. Nora Robinson...will you marry me?”

Everything over the past day rushed back into her brain at that moment, giving her heart a painful tug. 

There was so much she had to tell him. Would he still want to be with her once she told him everything? 

Everyone was watching. 

“Yes, Arthur.” She said, letting herself be swept away in that moment. “I would be honored to be your wife.”

Arthur picked her up, kissing her as he spun her around. 

It was then that the fever started up again.

He put her down, staring at her with a large, contagious grin on his face. She squeezed his hand twice, her smile fading. He noticed how flushed she was becoming.

“Thank you, everyone.” He shouted. “See you all soon.” He led her over to a waiting vertibird, which she was relieved to see Danse piloting. It was darker over by the ‘bird, allowing them some privacy.

Danse ran to greet her, doing much of the same that Arthur had done when she said yes. Their kiss was almost pornographic as she felt something click into place within her, her opening suddenly soaked.

Before she knew it, she was being pressed against the wall of the vertibird, her legs locked around Danse’s waist as they literally tried to become one without penetration. Since they still kind-of had clothes on.

“Oh, wow.” Arthur said. “You know I can fly too, right?” 

Danse pulled away, his breathing in sync with Nora’s. 

“Why can’t I stop myself?” He asked, trying so hard to resist. “I should be able to...just…”

“We both missed her, Mike.” Arthur said, sliding into the pilot seat. “Don’t feel ashamed.”

“She’s going to be... _ your _ wife, Arthur.” He said, his tone breathy and husky as the rest of his body began to shake. Nora’s fever was getting worse, too.

“I have to tell you...both something.” She said, her words slurring a little. Danse breathed her in, growling into her ear as he inhaled every inch of her neck. 

“Wait…” Arthur said, coming between them. He put the back of his hand against Nora’s forehead. “We need to go.  **Now.** ”

Danse grunted as he carried her into the vertibird, strapping her to him as she sat on his lap, facing him. Danse reached up and took her face in his hands before kissing her passionately again, Nora reciprocating fully. 

Arthur did his best to get them there, but he was very distracted by his lovers in the back. His body was clearly responding, which he did his damndest to resist just long enough.

When they touched down, they didn’t make it to the bunker. 

“The cure.” Nora said, between kisses. “Is in his genetic material.”

Arthur’s brows rose. “Wait...so we know that synths can have children--”

“Michael is the flagship for that.” She said. “But...this means I have to...we have to…” She moaned as he bit her neck, thrusting his hips up against her. 

“We have to what, Nora?” Arthur asked, taking off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. He would absolutely be helping both of them in getting off, that was for sure.

“The only cure is...getting pregnant with Michael’s child.” She said, trying to control her breathing as Arthur held her from behind and played with her nipples. 

“Hold up.” Arthur said. “Are you sure there are no other cures?” He asked.

“Not one fast enough.” Nora said. “I...ah!” She arched her back as Danse sucked on her nipple, his other hand tugging the zipper to her suit down so he could feel how wet she was.

“I can’t stop.” Danse said, looking into her eyes. “Unless you want to get pregnant--I have a strange feeling that you  _ will _ \--we need to stop.”

Nora looked over her shoulder at Arthur, who was having a hard time with this.

She was supposed to be his wife, yes, but if Danse loved her too...didn’t he deserve to call her that as well?

What would the brotherhood say to their firstborn not looking anything like Arthur? 

“If there  _ is _ actually a time machine…” Nora was saying, with Danse’s fingers already inside of her. “...the only other cure was destroyed on the day the bombs dropped.”

And that was when Arthur pried Nora off of Danse. 

“We’ve done it once.” Arthur said. “We’ve made a baby, and he turned out to be a…”

“Slut-shaming asshole?” She said, sinking into a seat opposite Danse. He still stared at her like he hadn’t eaten in years.

And she was the main course. To be honest, he was looking pretty tasty, himself.

“We’ve been together before…” Danse said, biting his lip. “Why can’t I stop now? I could, then.”

Arthur threw something at Danse, which he caught with surprise in his eyes. Nora looked up at Arthur, who was looking delicious as well. Arthur shoved the door open before picking up his bride-to-be. She moaned at the contact, kissing him deeply as he carried her to the bunker. 

Danse smiled as he looked down at the condom Arthur had thrown him, then followed happily.

_____________________________________________

“I have to tell you something.” She said, her words slurring more every minute. Arthur had her on the bed, already pounding her roughly from behind. He slapped her ass, hard. The noise echoed through the room, over and over again as she screamed. Her walls clamped down around Arthur, pushing him over the edge. He spilled himself into her.

Arthur left kisses and bites on her neck and lips before he pulled out, replaced by another massive man with a matching cock. Danse flipped her over to look up at him, and something within him roared.

The urge to take off the condom was overwhelming. 

Instead of letting that urge take him over, he thrust into her without another thought. He pulled her up onto his lap as he sat on the creaky bed, his eyes meeting hers.

Their lips met heatedly, just as they had in the vertibird. 

His hips were beyond powerful as he thrust from below, with her impaling herself just as he thrust upwards. Their pace was relentless, having to move to a sturdier chair to avoid breaking the bed. 

It was clearly  _ not _ steel-reinforced.

“Harder!” She panted. “Fuck me deeper, Mike.” 

He smirked up at her, giving her a deep, sloppy kiss before slowing.

“Say please.” Danse said.

“Please...please, Paladin.” She begged.

His answer was to take her on the desk, her legs over his shoulders as she held onto the edge as he rocked them hard and fast.

The desk screeched as it gave, sliding against the wall. Nora was now holding onto Danse as he lifted her again, this time pressing her brutally against the wall. He silenced her moans and yells with his lips, their tongues locked in a dance that would never end.

“Room for one more?” They heard from the bed. Danse smirked, and Nora smiled over at him before Danse carried her over to the bed, laying her atop Arthur and climbing up behind Nora.

As soon as he pulled out of her, he realized they had broken the condom. His eyes darted over to meet Arthur’s as he held the damn thing up. Arthur raised his eyebrows, before Nora was taking him inside her.

Danse probed her ass with a gentle thumb. Nora startled.

“W-whoa!” She said. 

“Bad touch?” Danse asked. She looked back at him. 

“Lube.” She said, smirking. “Arthur, hold on.” He moaned, withdrawing from her. “Go ahead, Mike.” She said, blushing. 

It had never,  _ ever _ felt so good to be inside anyone. Without the condom...something inside him was breaking loose.

He thrust a couple times before withdrawing, then began to slowly penetrate her ass.

“Aaaah!” She whimpered, her voice cracking. Before he could stop, she reached behind him and pulled him closer. “Yes, Mike! Yes!”

He slid the rest of the way in, marvelling at how she felt around him.

They began to move together, all three of them. The bed protested, but it was better than the cold, hard floor. Especially for Nora’s knees.

Because she was riding them as much as they were fucking her.

Together, they collapsed after they came, but it wouldn’t be the last time that night that they made love.

______________________________________

Everything was so sore. This wasn’t what woke her up, though.

Coffee. Bitter fucking thick coffee. Nora’s eyes cracked open, smiling immediately as she watched Arthur standing behind Danse at the kitchen sink, running his hands down his bare back as they kissed. 

Her heart was so full of love...and dread. What did this marriage mean to him? To her? To Danse? Did he want to get married, too? Where did this leave the three of them? 

Would the Brotherhood accept any sort of polyamory? Would it be recognized as an actual relationship?

Or would it be forbidden as it had been for who-knows-how-long?

The bed creaked as she sat up, cringing at the sound. The moment had come and gone for her lovers, causing them to look over at her.

They were both smiling at her. Her heart hurt.

“Breakfast’s ready.” Danse said, bringing the rest of the feast to the table. She smiled at him, stretching her arms above her head. 

“What’s with the burn mark?” Arthur asked as she got dressed. 

“That’s...part of what I need to tell you.” She said, pulling her jumpsuit back on. “There’s...a lot I need to tell you. Both of you.”

Arthur and Danse shared a look before they took their seats at the table. Arthur filled her coffee cup with dark, amazing coffee. 

“Thank you.” She said. They sat back, watching her. “Oh. You mean now. OK.”

“We’re listening.” Arthur said. Nora bit her lip.

“As you both know, I hadn’t had one of those fevers in a bit.” She said, sighing. “Now it occurs to me...last time, Michael did…”

“I did.” He said. “And...are you…?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No.” She said, sighing. “Or the fever would be gone. In theory.” She took a breath. “After I went to the Institute--”

“Uh, what?” Arthur asked. Danse hit him lightly on the arm. 

“Let her talk.” He said, sipping his coffee. 

“Ow.” Arthur said, rubbing his arm. Danse scowled. “Hey, you don’t know your own strength.”

“Uhm...I think he  _ does _ .” Nora said, blushing madly. “ _ Please _ tell me that was the roughest you’ve ever gone on anyone.”

Danse smirked. “A gentleman...never tells.” 

“Oh,  _ now  _ you’re a gentleman?” She asked, laughing as he looked pretty offended.

“Hey.” Arthur said. “You went to the Institute?”

“I...did something.” She said. “And I had to do it alone.”

“What did you do?” He asked, trying to keep calm. This could mean a war.

“I smuggled innocents out.” She said. “Security found me and gave me a little parting gift.”

Silence at the table.

“And then what happened?” He asked, trying to remain calm and collected. He wasn’t eating or drinking. 

“Got to Sanctuary.” She said. “And...the fever hit.” She said. “Hard. And...Deacon helped.”

“Him again?” Arthur said, putting down his mug. “Nora--”

“And Hancock.” She threw in. Arthur leaned back in his chair, and Danse was cringing. “The fever became too much to handle for one person.” She explained. “So here I am...not dead.”

Arthur got up, walked just past Nora’s chair before she felt herself, chair and all, being dragged backward.

“Hey!” She squeaked. “What are you doing?” He put the chair back down, digging in his pack for something.

“Showing you...why you should  _ always _ come back to me.” He said, pulling her arms behind the chair. She felt rope wrapping around her wrists, a puff of breath against the back of her neck giving her goosebumps.

“What? Hey!” She wiggled about in the chair, her accusing gaze flying to Danse. He was watching with a smirk on his face.

“Can’t have you getting another fever so soon…” Arthur whispered against her ear. Nora shivered, biting her lip and closing her eyes. “I may be the Elder of the most prestigious organization...but that doesn’t mean I can’t send one of my most trusted Paladins to accompany you  _ everywhere. _ ”

Nora’s eyes widened, before they met Danse’s own surprised gaze.

“But he needs to stay by your side, Arthur.” Nora said, seriously. “You need him to watch your back.”

“He’s the best around for that.” He said. “This is the best I can do for sharing.”

Her heart seemed to freeze, dread and disappointment setting in. Her whole body tensed.

“No.” She said, sadly. Arthur came back around the front, squatting in front of her. 

“No?” He asked. Her gaze flicked up to meet his.

“My husband and I were polyamorous, together.” She said. “I’m sorry, but if you don’t accept that fact about me, we can’t be together.”

A cap could have dropped in the room, and the whole world could have heard it. 

Arthur disappeared, and a moment later the rope binding her wrists loosened. He then returned back to his previous spot, squatting in front of her.

“So you want to sleep with...everyone.” He said. Nora pursed her lips, taking a deep breath.

“You too, huh?” She asked. “First  _ our _ son calls me a whore and almost fucks me while I’m in cryo--”

“Wait, what?” Danse asked, getting up. Nora looked away.

“There’s proof in the vault.” She said. “God...it wasn’t Vault Tec that did this to me. It was the Institute. It was directly  _ our son _ , Arthur.”

“Nora…” He said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry you went through that.” He said. Nora closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

“It’s OK.” She said, her eyes meeting his again. “I, um…” She said, wiping tears away from her cheeks. “You didn’t give me that ring.” She said, standing up and gathering her things. “So...you keep that for someone who...can love you in the way you need.”

The bunker was silent again. Her heart was breaking.

He wasn’t trying to stop her.

“I love you, Arthur.” She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love you Michael.” 

With that, she slipped out of the bunker.


	17. With or Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my fellow shippers, for your kudos and reviews. <3 (You know who you are!) I am so happy to be a part of this amazing fandom with you all.   
> I hope you all are doing well and are healthy. :)   
> Now, onto another chapter. :)

“What the  _ fuck _ , Arthur!” Danse was suddenly in his face, trying to snap him out of whatever funk he was in. “Go after her, idiot!”

“Why?” He asked. “I’m not enough for her. I can’t...handle the thought of her fucking that goddamned  _ mayor _ and that dickhead from the Railroad!”

“If you fucking  _ love _ her--”

“I can’t change who I am!” He yelled. Danse shook his head.

“That’s  _ why _ people change, Arthur.” He said. “For the people they love. When you proposed to her last night, you were telling her you were in love with who she was. Or were you dangling that condition over her head? That she change who she is completely for you? If that was your intention, then  _ we _ are going to have a problem, you and I.”

“I  _ can’t _ share her!” He said. 

“You already do.” Danse said. “With me. And you do  _ just _ fine.” They were silent, watching one another for a minute.

“Shit.” Arthur said, rushing to the door. Danse followed, splitting up to cover more ground.

________________________

Without Danse or Arthur, she had no way to find a cure. 

Except for her least favorite option. 

“Mother.” X6-88 greeted her. She stepped down from the relay, her heels gracefully clicking on the floor. 

Just like her old lawyer days.

Now, she was wearing her old lawyer suit from her storage closet, hidden within her house. It was a little baggy in places, since she had lost her baby weight from Shaun recently, trading it for hard muscle. 

“Hello, X6.” She said. Her tone was very business-like.

“I will be accompanying you to Father.” He said. Nora kept her mask of indifference on, careful and in place. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” She said. 

It took very little time at all to get to the board room, where every director had been called to adjourn. 

Nora didn’t need a deep breath to calm herself down. Not anymore.

“I would like to re-introduce my replacement.” She heard from within the room. 

That was her cue. Nora walked in like she already owned the place, taking her place on the opposite end of the table. 

“No way.” Justin Ayo said, huffing. He pointed at Father’s throat, which now bore a fresh scarf. “I  _ know _ she gave you that.”

“A misunderstanding, I assure you.” He said, smiling softly. “There were...words said that no son should  _ ever _ say to his mother.”

The room was silent. 

_ I guess that’s...as close to an apology as I could get,  _ she thought.

“Prove that you have the Institute prioritized.” Ayo said. Nora let a smile twist her lips as she looked back at Father.

“You didn’t tell them.” She said, accepting a glass of whiskey neat from a synth server. 

“Of course not.” Father said. “That’s--”

“Here’s the deal, Ayo.” Nora cut in. “I have a certain...illness that has no cure.” 

“Ahhh.” He said, mockingly. “So now you think that will--”

“I’m not finished.” She said, sitting back in her chair. She waited for the room to be quiet before she continued. “I am part of a decades-long experiment engineered by my son.” She said, simply. “You may know about it.” She tilted her head at Ayo. “The one that allows synths to reproduce?”

“Uhhh.” Ayo said, looking around the room for clarification. “That’s not something we’ve figured out yet.”

“My son has.” Nora said, taking a sip of her whiskey. “And guess who has the perfect genes to carry the first synth child in history?”

“You can’t be serious.” Ayo said, scoffing, turning back to Father. “Look, I’m head of the SRB. This is  _ way _ above my expertise.”

“Oh, we know.” A blonde man--Holden? Holdren?--said from his place on Father’s right hand. “But to confirm...what Nora said is correct. We couldn’t really tell anyone, but his research in this field was the project that promoted him to Father, head of our Organization.”

“Thank you, Director Holdren.” Father said, smiling. “Director Ayo is correct as well. Even though Mother has more reason than any of us to be here, there are some things we need done by someone who knows the Commonwealth.”

“But most importantly, its people.” Nora said. “Tell me what needs to be done first.”

“I have  _ just  _ the task.” Justin Ayo said.

_________________________________________

It had been a long, long time since she had been so clean. Sure, the Prydwen’s showers were  _ very _ efficient, but the moment she stepped out…

The wasteland covered her in many ways.  _ If the wasteland had been an insurance agency... _

__ The clothes she usually hopped back into were usually not fresh-out-of-the-dryer pieces, either. The moment she had put on a bra--at last--she felt like her old self again.

Even if she was questioning who she was with every step, breath and life she took out there.

Nora emerged in an entirely different outfit they had wanted her to wear. Honestly, she’d laughed the poor person out of the room when they brought in a giant hazmat suit.

Like the one worn by Shaun when he had first given her her injections.

_ Calm. _ She reminded herself. The image of Shaun unzipping her vault suit almost made her snap, but she held on. 

So now she wore a synth jumpsuit with synth armor. It felt light, lighter than the heavy metal plates she normally wore in the Commonwealth.

She put her hair into a french braid, before she strapped her holsters and other pieces of equipment to herself. It had the basics: purified water, some sort of dried meat and berries. Bringing a sleeping bag could be useful if she planned on being out for more than a couple of nights. 

There was a knock at the door. Nora opened it, smiling politely.

“X6.” She said. 

“Hello, ma’am.” He said. “Are you ready?”

“You have perfect timing.” She said. He reached his hand out, waiting for her to take it. 

She did.

__________________________________________

No matter how beautiful the ocean was, Nora  _ hated _ to be anywhere near it.

People didn’t belong in it. Hell no.

X6 kept turning around to check on her, noticing how she had to take a big breath each time she had to move to the next platform in Libertalia.

“Ma’am.” She heard his calm, calculated voice above her. She looked up to see him towering over her. 

“I was catching up!” She said. Was that a...smile?

“May I?” He asked, politely. She could have  _ sworn _ he was still smiling. 

“O...kay.” She said. He picked her up with ease, before he made quick work of the platforms and put her down when they were inside an unfinished house.

Something within her ignited. She felt herself blush as she stepped away, trying not to look at X6.

“He’s upstairs.” He said. Nora nodded, leading them upstairs. They came to a door leading outside, which Nora gently opened. 

“Judging by your gear, I’m gonna guess you two are agents of the Institute.” Nora and X6 stood looking at several people standing on a boat, waiting for them to come out.

Well, there they were. The boogeymen, in the flesh.

“So, tell me. Is the Institute so desperate for resources that it’s stealing plunder from honest, hard-working Commonwealth gangs?”

_ They have plunder? _ Nora bit back the witty comeback, instead putting an end to this quickly and as clean as she could.

“B5-92, initialize factory reset. Authorization: gamma-7-1-epsilon.”

The light in his eyes faded before he took a deep bow. He stayed that way, which his friends  _ really _ didn’t like.

So she shot them, then turned to X6. He had tilted her head at her, before he was stepping forward and putting a hand on the synth’s back.

Eyes were on her. She looked around, realizing it was about to storm. The breeze chilled her to the bone.

“Ma’am?” He asked. She turned her attention back to X6, who was watching her with careful concern. 

Without warning, heat from within flooded her in less than a second. She cried out, that warmth from the fever escalating with every breath she took. Nora shivered as she fell to her knees, every puff of chilly wind causing her bones to ache. 

This felt like the flu...but so much worse.

She heard X6 saying something to a comm before she was in his arms again. The last thing she remembered was looking up to see a familiar figure donning power armor, the badges of Paladin visible against the waning sun.

_ Danse. _ Her heart broke all over again as the Institute’s walls appeared around them, and she had to close her eyes as X6 tucked her in tight against his chest and sprinted to the infirmary.


	18. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for the reviews and kudos. :)   
> On with the show.

Something large charged through the Prydwen’s halls, everyone stepping to the side of the man-powered hurricane that wound its way to the Command room. 

The door to the windowed room was roughly shoved open, revealing Paladin Danse still clad in his power armor. Arthur’s head snapped up, along with everyone else’s in the room. 

The look in Danse’s eyes was more than enough reason to dismiss everyone mid-meeting.

As soon as everyone left, Danse snapped the door shut, locking it before he turned to Arthur, who took the moment to stand.

“She’s with _them_ , Arthur.” He hissed. Pure hatred seeped into his tone, masking the grief he was feeling from Nora’s sudden departure.

Arthur froze. “With whom, Danse?” He asked.

“The Institute.” Something within Arthur broke, the floodgates of his mind unable to hold back everything he had been trying to hide.

“As a prisoner?” Arthur asked, his hands clenching around his glass. Danse heard it creek. He stomped over, reaching for his hand.

“I’m not saying anything else until you give me that.” Danse said, his tone stern. Arthur gave him the glass. “Arthur...she detained a synth.” He said. “She was with a Courser. And she was _not_ forced.”

Arthur shook his head, tightly folding his hands behind his back as he turned to look out through the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

“Then Nora Robinson is our enemy.” He said, darkly. 

“No.” Danse said. “Arthur, she’s doing this for a cure. You _know_ she is.”

“At the cost of betraying the Brotherhood?” Arthur asked, turning. Danse knew that look.

“Arthur…” Danse said, watching him. “She was going to be your _wife._ ”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said. “She has chosen a side.”

“You look at it like that…” Danse said, his eyebrows knitted. His suit hissed as he pulled the release switch. Arthur watched Danse step out of the suit, before he stood before him. “If you take that view on her...you’ll need to kill me.” He said. “I’m a synth. According to the Brotherhood--”

“No, Danse.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “Please. Don’t do this.”

“Can you please just let me see her?” Danse asked. “I know you think she is the enemy here, but I _know_ Nora. _You_ do, too.”

“She would have never gone back to them.” Arthur said. “She _hated_ them.”

“That should say _everything._ ” He said. “What if she’s doing it for you? For us?”

“That...doesn’t make sense.”

“What if this fever, this sickness, is the reason she’s…’with’ other people? What if she’s trying to change herself?”

Arthur’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping as dread filled his gut.

She did this for _him_ and _his_ backwards ways. 

“We need to rescue her.” He said. “We have to get Prime up. **Now.** ”

“Yes, sir.” Danse said, hopping back into his armor. 

_Nora..._ Arthur thought as he watched Danse gather everyone. _I don’t get it. I don’t understand being with other people, even though I have you both. I have been taught that one person is enough, and you should be happy with that._ Images of her being fucked by Hancock flashed through his mind, making his hands curl into fists by his sides. 

But she was this way _before_ the war. How did her husband handle that? Was he the same way? How did he share the woman he loved?

How could anyone?

He needed to talk to one of the few beings on the planet that could understand.

“I’m going out.” He said, grabbing his coat. Danse followed.

“Where?” Danse asked. 

“Goodneighbor.”

_____________________________________________

The morning was fucking gorgeous that day. 

A message had arrived for him earlier, waking him up from his jet-induced haze. Delivered by Minuteman.

_John,_

_I’m safe. I am with the Institute. You know why. I need to find the cure. I don’t know how long I have._

_John...Arthur proposed to me. I said yes, and then said no. He wasn’t ready or willing to accept me for who I am and couldn’t handle it when I told him about you and Deacon. Please, be careful. I don’t think Arthur will do anything like that, but I couldn’t take it if you were taken from me, too._

_I hope we meet again. Please...let us meet again._

PS: _I don’t regret what happened that morning. I want to see what it’s like when we take our time._

_With love,_

_Nora._

She didn’t regret it. Hancock re-read the entire letter several times before folding it carefully and sticking it in his pocket. The smile on his face was more than enough to tip Deacon off, who had also just woken up. 

“Whoa. What is _that_ smile about?” He asked. Hancock smirked, handing him another letter with Deacon’s name on it. The temptation to read it before he did had been pretty strong...until he had read Nora’s letter for him.

John was just filling his chipped coffee mug with some fresh, hot coffee when Deacon groaned, coming over and thrusting his letter at Hancock.

“What the fuck.” He said.

“Oh, noooo. That’s your business.” He said, finding a spot on the couch Deacon had crashed on.

“She’s _working with the Institute!”_ He said. “Goddammit, Nora! This whole thing is a goodbye letter!”

“No.” Hancock said. “It’s a ‘just-in-case’ letter. Geez.”

“We need to talk to her.” He said. Hancock sighed, about to tell him to cool his jets, when there was another knock at the door.

Hancock was the picture of surprise when he opened his door to reveal none other than Arthur Maxon standing on his doorstep.

“Lover boy?” He asked, letting him in. “Well, well, well. This is a BIG surprise.”

“I need to talk to you.” He said. He had come a long way from the way he used to spat at John...so...progress?

“Come on in.” John said, sighing. “Just made some coffee.”

________________________________________________

They sat at the rickety table, waiting for someone to talk. Hancock was about to say something when Deacon threw his letter from Nora down onto the table. 

“She’s with the Institute.” He said. “Wanna explain that, Maxon?”

“I--”

“We have her story already.” He said. “Just want to hear what you have to say for yourself.”

“I...wasn’t enough for her.” He said, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m...old fashioned.” Hancock scoffed.

“Right.” He said. “Except for the part where that term is a complete cop-out.” He said, sipping from his coffee cup. He took in the look of shame on the Elder’s face, sighing. “Look. You’re...what? Mid-twenties?” A nod. “Your brain is still...developing and shit. You know the whole thing about relationships? It’s what _you_ make of it. Yeah, yeah. You can’t change a person. I get it. But this is about changing _yourself_ and your bullshit programming from your past.”

Deacon was listening close as well, Maxon noticed. 

“So...we are all sharing the same woman.” He said. “That doesn’t bother either of you? At all?”

“ _Were._ ” Deacon said, his eyes very well hidden by his shades. “You _were_ a part of her life.”

“I see.” Maxon said. “You feel the same way I do.”

“I would _never_ keep her from her other loved ones.” Deacon said. “I refuse to ask her to change so I can keep her to myself in a flying _cage_ while she has to be anyone other than who she is.”

Anger flared between them, but Arthur simmered down as quickly as it had come. 

“How do you handle it?” He asked, honestly. “The...jealousy.”

“Take one look at her smile, and remember it.” Deacon said. His hands were tingling, his heart beating faster than he cared to admit. “Even though I want to kill you creatively with a spoon...I remember her. Every time.”

“I was thinkin’ a pool cue.” Hancock said, smirking. “Can break it off in the--”

“Heh, and maybe even throw in some pool balls…”

“Was that why she rejected you?” Hancock asked. He stood up to pour another cup, bringing the whole pot over and setting it on the table.

Arthur watched both of them, and how they seemed to get along even though they loved the same woman.

Maybe...it was possible. He’d have to figure out how to come to terms with it, but if he did…

“It’s too late.” He said. “She’s with the Institute. Working with them.”

Another knock sounded at the door. Hancock cursed, getting back up to get it.

“This was supposed to be my day off.” He grumbled. They heard the door open, then close before Hancock hiked the stairs once again. 

The look on his face was far from OK, though.

“Whoa.” Deacon said. “I’ve seen that look before…”

He threw the package on the table. On it bore the seal of the Institute, with Nora’s handwriting on it.

The trio stood, looking down on the small, mysterious package, before looking at one another.

“It’s addressed to you.” Arthur said, handing Hancock a knife. 

“ _Now_ we’re being polite?” He grumbled, carefully opening the package. Inside it was a smaller package and a letter.

_John,_

_Take this to Virgil. There’s a serum for him also in this package, and a medical readout of this virus that may or may not kill me. I have no idea if they will make a cure for me here. It’s time to take this into my own hands._

_I’ve also sent the Brotherhood something that will help in bringing them down. It’s vital they get it._

_Love again,_

_Nora._

Within the smaller package were two small vials, one of which was filled with... _wait. Was that blood?_ The other was filled with some sort of glowing green substance.

Hancock passed the letter to Arthur, who read it...and then promptly began to gather his things. 

“Where’s he going?” He heard Deacon ask behind him. Hancock gave him the letter. “Ooooh.”

“Yep. See you, Lover Boy.”

He looked back, offering a nod before he pulled the door closed behind him.

Arthur needed to get back to the Prydwen, and fast.

______________________________________________


	19. Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my fellow shippers. :) As usual, a BIG thank you to my lovely readers. I adore you all.  
> What do you think about the new Fallout Amazon deal? Are you excited to see what they do with this universe?  
> I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I really, really hope they get it right. I hope they can give me the same chills that each and every opening since Fallout 3 has given me.
> 
> Because war...  
> ...war never changes.  
> *shivers*  
> Who would you cast as Arthur and Danse? I vote for Zac Efron for Arthur. Watched an episode of his new Netflix documentary and he looks and sounds JUST like Arthur.  
> Let's just say it was...inspiring for a certain sex scene.   
> Anywho! Let's get on with it!

“There she is.”

Bright lights shining into her closed eyes woke her up, her heart racing, as if she had been injected with adrenaline. Nora looked down, seeing a bandage over her bare chest. 

“What...the fuck?” She asked, her gaze meeting the nurse’s. She gave her a calming smile as she scribbled on a clipboard.

“You gave us quite the scare.” She said. “Can you tell me your name?” She asked.

Nora rolled her eyes, throwing her covers off, making to get away from this woman. Sure, she was just doing her job, but _good lord._

Then she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. She turned, realizing she was still hooked up to an IV, and immediately corrected that by slowly yanking the IV from her arm. 

“Mrs. Robinson!” She heard the nurse say, following her down the hall. Nora grabbed a doctor’s coat along the way, wrapping it around her like a robe.

“X6-88, please retrieve her.” The nurse said. 

“Don’t worry, doctor. I’ll monitor her. You may go.” Nora couldn’t help the smirk on her lips, even as X6 easily caught up to her. “You shouldn’t be out of bed yet, ma’am.”

“Yet here I am…” She said. “...out of bed.” X6 sighed, unzipping his trench coat. Nora was shocked to see chiseled skin and muscles, her shock showing as he put his coat over her shoulders. The hem dragged a little, considering how tall X6 was. 

“Thank you.” She said. He grabbed one wrist, only to roll up the sleeves so she wasn’t swimming in the fabric. She could feel herself blushing.

“Since you insist on going somewhere…” He said. “Might I suggest your room?” Nora laughed, earning a questioning glance from X6.

“Buy me dinner, first.” She said, her tone flat. 

“I could deliver you some food, when you’re back in your room.” He said. She sighed.

“Damn. Flirting doesn’t work with you, does it, X6?”

“I am a synth, ma’am. Emotion is not in our programming.”

“You’d be surprised.” She said. Images of Danse slowly paraded through her mind; how angry he had been when he had found out he was a synth, how they fucked hard and fast as an outlet...the way he looked at her and Arthur whenever they were together.

He felt more emotion than most humanity before the war.

“I will be back with nutrition, ma’am.” He said, dropping her off at her room.

“Thanks, X6.” She said. He left her to dig through her drawers, before she was taking off X6’s coat, laying it gently on her bed.

The shower was hot, thank goodness. Sure, they had a great track record around there for having all of the luxuries of pre-war, but she’d never get used to it.

This was temporary. All of it was. 

The bandage was peeled from her chest, revealing that she had, in fact, been Pulp-Fictioned.

Had she actually died?

She turned the shower off, closing her eyes against the thoughts of how her heart bled for Arthur. 

Not everyone would accept her. It was a fact of life she needed to get used to.

But goddamn, did it _hurt._

Nora pulled on a freshly-laundered pair of underwear with a matching bra, followed by a green dress and heels. 

There was a knock on her door. She went to answer it.

“X6, don’t you think--” She stopped, coming face-to-face with none other than Director Li.

“Hello, Nora.” She said. Nora stepped aside, letting her in.

“Director Li. I wasn’t expecting you.” She said, showing her to the sitting area. 

“I will be brief.” She said. Nora sat across from the woman, curious about the nature of her visit. Somehow, her name was so...familiar.

“You probably know I’m former Brotherhood.” She said. Suddenly, it clicked.

“Oh... _you’re_ **that** Madison Li.” Nora said. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m here...to collect your Pip-Boy.” She said, gesturing to the device on her wrist. She passed a holotape over, gesturing to read through it instead of talking.

Nora was not disappointed.

Director Li had compiled everything, which she had hidden on a mission outside a while ago. The tape she was reading had updates to the cache.

Then there was a project that made her eyes widen. 

_Menu_

_Previous Projects_

_Ongoing Projects_

_Project Lighthouse. ←_

Nora was speechless as she clicked on it, her hands trembling.

_Virgil’s Lab. 2:20am. Tonight._

Nora looked up from the Pip-Boy into the eyes of Madison Li. She nodded, which Nora returned. 

“Your Pip-Boy, Mrs. Robinson.” She said. 

Madison left her room with the device.

Madison had answers, which Nora would not miss the chance to get ahold of.

“Ma’am.” She heard from the open door. She turned to see X6 bearing a tray of steaming food.

“Thanks, X6.” She said. 

______________________________

“Sir. Package for you.”

Everything around him seemed to slow as he opened a small, almost pristine brown box, taking special care of whatever could be inside. 

He tipped it over on its side, allowing whatever was inside to roll onto his desk.

Out rolled a familiar Pip-Boy, along with a stack of holotapes.

Ice froze in his veins as he reached for the device, his heart pounding at what this could mean.

Luckily, it wasn’t attached to her lovely arm. In any capacity.

He found a couple of neatly-written letters addressed to him, with one being from Nora, and the other...he hadn’t a clue.

_Arthur,_

_Danse probably told you this, but I’m working with the Institute. However, it isn’t what you think._

_I’m in touch with Madison Li. Yes, that one. She’s the one who gathered all of the attached information: technical readouts, detailed maps, classified documents of all kinds--everything that the Institute has worked on since before Shaun took over._

_Arthur...Project Lighthouse is on here._

Cold, blue eyes flicked up to see Danse enter the room, a chill running up and down his back. _Project Lighthouse._ He couldn’t help but think of the last and final resort to find Nora’s cure, and the warning their past selves had sent with the last care package through Roger.

Through his will.

“ _The Sign is a Lighthouse. Therefore...Operation Lighthouse.”_

Arthur focused on the letter.

_Do NOT open that file. Not yet. It’s not time._

_It’s up to you what you do with the rest of the information on these tapes. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing one another sooner rather than later. At least...I hope so._

_Please take care of yourself. I hope we can talk soon. Tell Danse hello for me._

_Ad Victorium,_

_Nora._

He watched as Danse clicked through the Pip-Boy menu screens, before he cracked open the letter from Li.

_Elder Maxon,_

_Nora already gave you the rundown. However, I will be the harbinger of bad news. Sorry._

_Nora’s next mission is to reclaim synths in Bunker Hill. I’ve just told her. She’s already gone to warn her own forces, the Minutemen and the Railroad. I asked her to leave the rest to me._

_I remember you as a boy. Your best friend was my creation, Liberty Prime. I know you have him as your last resort._

_Don’t use him. Just...don’t. I left the Brotherhood for quite a few reasons, one of them being having that much power to keep others quiet and using it is not the answer. I understand the Brotherhood is under new leadership, one that resembles Elder Lyons. Both of them. No, Nora didn’t tell me this._

_Your previous board members did. The Institute eliminated them for their disloyalty. Don’t worry about that. What you should be worrying about is the upcoming assault on your beloved Prydwen after Bunker Hill. Nora will be the one that has to lead the charge._

_Either you take action before that, with all of the information at your disposal...or you let her destroy the airship, for all to see._

_Bunker Hill happens tonight._

_Ad Victorium,_

_Madison Li._

_______________________________________________


	20. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, fellow shippers. :) I hope this chapter finds you all well. Hope you are all taking care of each other and yourselves. :) Hang in there. Keep fighting.  
> This one is a short chapter, but the next one has some smut! Stay tuned! ;)

“The mission’s parameter’s just changed! We go in shooting. Requesting backup relay now.” X4-18 said. His voice was so disconnected from how fast he was running, pulling out the 10mm pistol he wielded. The tone sounded like a doctor saddled with the situation of telling a family they lost their family member.

_ I’m sorry, we did all we could... _ Nora smirked as she ran alongside the Courser.  _ We couldn’t bring little scruffles back from the abyss...but hey, we got this really cool, shiny stone in exchange. _

_ Did they get my message?  _ Nora wondered as they ran into the streets.

Her heart sped up when she noticed Deacon and Glory fighting in the streets, alongside Brotherhood and Railroad soldiers alike. She automatically reached for the device no longer on her wrist, correcting herself when she realized it wasn’t there anymore, her hand reaching to flick on the flashlight on her shoulder. 

That caught their attention when they realized it was purple.

“We’re being tailed, ma’am.” X4 said, still in front of her. Nora sighed, catching up to him with ease. “You stay close to--”

WHAM.

X4 fell heavily to the street, before Nora signalled Glory and Deacon to retrieve him. 

_ That’s one,  _ Nora thought as she watched them drag him away. Deacon stopped for a second, watching her before she nodded his way.

The smile that she felt invade her lips was only there because he nodded back.

It was the easiest thing in the world to get into that cellar. No one was aiming for her. Everyone was on her side, in one way or another. 

And that was without the Minutemen. 

She dropped into the hole they were hiding in, causing one to scream in surprise and terror. Nora straightened up, looking around the tiny room.

“All four of you?” She asked, pointing at each one. 

“W-what?” One asked. 

“Come on.” She said. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Wait.” A handsome one reached out to poke her right shoulder, earning a wince and a slap on his hand. 

“What the fuck, kid?” She asked, rubbing her shoulder delicately. “Poking people? Is that your thing?”

“You’re the one that bailed us out!” The boy said, his eyes alive with light and excitement. “From the Institute!”

“OK, so when someone is here to help you, you go with them.” She said. “Let’s GO!”

“But--”

“Come on!”

Five minutes later put them in the care of Glory, Dez and Deacon, with another ten minutes leaving her speechless as her son glared at her from the rooftop they were occupying. 

“Well?” He asked.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I could not complete the objective. It’s my fault.”

Shaun sighed, turning to look at the city. 

“This was supposed to prove to everyone that you were loyal to us.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Nora tried to ignore the disappointment she could feel radiating off Shaun like a dirty bomb.

“I’m sorry, Shaun.” She added. Shaun turned back to look at her, a soft smile on his lips. Red flags rose within her mind as she watched him, knowing exactly what mission he would order her on next.

“There is one more mission you can do.” He said. “To prove your loyalty.”

“Anything.” 

“Use the Brotherhood’s weapon against them.” He said, his smile growing. “Use Liberty Prime to bring down the Brotherhood’s flagship, once and for all.”

Nora nodded. “With pleasure.”

_________________________________________________

Bunker Hill had been easy. Honestly, compared to what the Brotherhood had faced before, could this even be called a battle? 

There had been short bursts of chaos, caused by the Institute and the Railroad. 

Until Arthur had come face-to-face with Dez, clad in his suit of power armor. He watched Dez nod to him, turning back-to-back with him against the synths surrounding them.

To say he was impressed at how quickly Dez worked to dispatch their enemy would be an understatement. His brows rose as he turned back to his temporary ally.

“We are very similar, Elder.” Dez said, reloading. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” His voice, hardly distorted by his helmet. The fact that she sent others to do the field work didn’t mean she couldn’t defend herself.

On the contrary. She could probably secure several safe houses in the same day, with how quickly she had moved. 

“Thanks for the cover.” Dez said, nodding to him. He nodded back.

“See you soon.” They parted, each with their own objectives. 

And then something...crackled, pulling his attention toward an alley. In came more reinforcements, on the tail of a courser and a face that hurt to see.

_ Nora. _ He shot down the extra synths tailing the Courser and Nora, before he watched Nora knock the Courser out, before she disappeared behind one of the stalls.

His heart thumped painfully, every breath coming up shorter than the last as he looked across the battlefield, looking for Danse. 

“Already on it, Elder.” He heard from behind him. Arthur turned to see Danse disappear behind the same stall.

Relief got him to take a deep breath, before letting out a sigh of relief. Thank whoever passed as a God that Danse was set aside as a free operative during the planning phase that had lasted all night, with arguments that erupted every step of the way.

But the Brotherhood and the Railroad actually worked together. He never would have thought he’d see the day.

_ Come on, Nora. _ He thought as he watched the stall.  _ Come on. You should be out of there by now. _

Arthur heaved another sigh of relief when she emerged, with four other scared faces. They kept low as they ran for the drop-off point, which would leave the runaways in the care of the Railroad. His earpiece buzzed to life.

“Drop-off complete. Begin clean-up.” Glory--was that her name? Glory gave the update, leaving Arthur smirking. 

His fist clenched, his heart picking up speed. 

“BROTHERHOOD.” He shouted. “ATTACK!”

None who opposed them were left standing in the end.


	21. Naughty Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! Welcome to ALL THE SMUT OMG in this chapter.  
> Honestly, it's a *series* of smut chapters coming for you. (Heh, get it?)  
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Nothing could drown out the rapid pounding of her beating heart as she warped to the one city that could provide them enough cover for this meeting.

Diamond City was vibrant as usual when night fell among the city streets, lights illuminating all the various shops that were thinking about closing. In a couple of hours, they would be shut up for the night, although the lights stayed on, lighting the way for one of many of Diamond City’s finest patrolling the streets. 

That added protection is exactly why she called them there, instead of subjecting her settlers with possible hostiles. 

Madison had already scanned her for possible tracking hardware. Of course, this was under the guise that they were closely monitoring her “condition,” which happened to still somehow be a secret.

Nora took a seat on the teacher’s desk in the school building. Even here, without a single student in sight, absolute silence didn’t exist like it did in the Institute. Nora’s eyes wandered over to the small desks and chairs, wondering what it would have been like to see Shaun off to his first day of school. How they would have been so nervous for completely different reasons, and how he almost would have forgotten his lunch if she hadn’t dropped it off at school for him before work.

Would she have been working? Would Nate have been the house spouse? 

Something in her mind gave way as she looked at a desk in the corner, almost  _ seeing _ her son sitting there, waiting for the lesson of that day. 

Why was it that every time she stepped back in time...that her child would always suffer the same fate of being taken from them? Why couldn’t she have what she had always wanted?

A family of her own?

Why couldn’t she escape the same fairytale she had dreaded reading as a child? Was there a being she had to guess the name of to get them to leave her the hell alone?

_ You have to keep it together. _ She was trying to tell herself, when in walked none other than the man she still could only dream of.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyO1q52WLzw&list=RDGZrddJPGp1I&index=16 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyO1q52WLzw&list=RDGZrddJPGp1I&index=16)

Music: Without You by Ursine Vulpine & Annaca.

He was a storm. He was lightning, and he was thunder as he took the quickest and most direct route to where she now stood in front of the teacher’s desk.

Without any words, he swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Somehow, the world righted itself.

Nora kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed her body flush against his. 

Maybe, when they were seperated...that was when everything went to shit. 

“Please…” She whispered in between kisses. “Don’t leave me. Ever again.”

“Never.” He said, his voice low. He pulled away, taking her face in his hands as their eyes locked. His thumbs brushed her tears away. “I never... **ever** want to be the cause of these again.” He said, fiercely. “Nora.”

“Arthur.” She said, unable to pull herself together again. “I can’t...stop.” She said, new tears rolling down her cheeks. “I can’t stop.”

Arthur kissed her again, letting his pack drop to the floor as he lifted her onto the desk. Nora’s hands went to hike up the t-shirt he wore, her fingertips leaving a trail of sensation that felt electric. Arthur hiked up the dress she was wearing, his hands gripping her thighs as he caressed them. 

Nora’s breath hitched as she pulled away from the consuming kiss, her eyes meeting his as he pushed her panties aside. He moaned when his fingers went in easily, biting his lip before he was nibbling her ear.

“I will never ask you to change who you are.” He whispered. Nora shivered as he gracefully stuck two fingers into her, her hands gripping the desk as she leaned back to give him more access. “Never again.” He said, kneeling in front of her. Slowly, his fingers began to beckon within her, leaving her writhing and moaning loudly.

“Arthur!” She cried out, her face flushed as he continued. “The others should be here any minute!”

“Good thing I locked the door.” He said, smirking up at her. The sight of him, kneeling before her, making her feel  _ amazing _ …

There were no words. No words were needed when he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue worshipping her clit as he fingered her to her first orgasm and then the next.

She heard someone try for the door, adding that feeling of being discovered like  _ this _ by her friends and fellow leaders--that feeling of danger--made her want him more.

Nora grabbed Arthur’s hand, pulling him up to stand in front of her. She was  _ very _ pleased to note that she wasn’t the only one feeling that excitement in that moment. Nora stood, reaching to unbuckle and unzip his pants. Arthur smirked again, backing her into the desk as he looked down at her.

“Take me, Arthur Maxon.” She said. “I’m yours.” Arthur reached up, taking a strand of her hair in his hand before he pressed it to his nose, inhaling. Nora shivered as his other hand caressed her thigh teasingly. His eyes met hers, sending shivers down her spine as he tucked her hair back behind her ear.

He picked her up again, pinning her to the desk on which she had been sitting. 

“I am yours, Nora Robinson.” He said, aligning himself to her. 

And then he thrust all the way in, swallowing her moan of surprise in a searing kiss. He put her legs over his shoulders, then proceeded to properly break in the 200-year-old desk.

____________________________________

“Hey, Danse!” 

“Piper.” He nodded politely. 

“Is there a reason you’re a bouncer now?” She asked. 

“There are many reasons.” He said, simply. 

“Could it be a certain Elder and a General are having a...talk?” She asked, folding her arms. 

“They have a different event to hammer out before--” It was then that he realized his mistake. Piper was smirking one minute, and the next she was trying to peer through the windows with Nick. “Hey! Get away from there!” Danse moved from the door to grab Piper, twirling her around and setting her down before he whirled to see Hancock trying the doorknob. “What is this? The Babysitter’s Club?” He asked, taking his place by the door again. 

“Uhhh, it’s about to be if you let them continue ‘hammering out’ details.” Piper said, laughing. Danse rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Wright.” Danse said, sighing. 

“Give the kid a break.” Nick said, lighting a cigarette. 

“Kid?” Danse said, raising his eyebrows. “What does that make  _ you _ , old man?” He asked.

“You said it. An old man.” Nick said, that famous smirk making an appearance. “Here I thought you weren’t past the whole ‘bucket of bolts’ stuff.” The smirk faded from Danse’s lips.

“It’s amazing...what new perspective does to you.” He said, his tone sad. Piper exchanged a look with Hancock, who was just as shocked as she was. 

“Wait...what?” Piper said. Before they could say anything else, the door behind him clicked open. “Hey, Nora!” Piper called. 

“Hey, Piper.” Everyone heard. “Come on in.” 

“Maybe we should let it air out first.” Piper said, pushing the door open. 

“Shut up, Piper.”

________________________________________

It had been hours since they had first started planning. Or, rather, arguing.

“But if you blow up the balloon--”

“No!” Danse said, groaning. “Out of the question! Why does she need to gain their trust, anyway? We know how to get in.”

“This is the best way to save as many people as we can.” Nora said, for the fifth time since the meeting began. “This option also gives us more time to grab everything we can before the place is blown to smithereens.” 

“Maybe...if we made a second Prydwen.” Danse said. “Make it look like the real one...and boom.”

Arthur looked at Nora, who looked at Arthur. 

“What would it take to do that?” She asked. “How long?” 

“I’ll ask Ingram.” Danse said, nodding.

“And if it takes too long?” Nora said. 

“This is the best way.” Arthur said. “We’ll need to ground the Prydwen somewhere safe for now. Make it look like you got all of us. Disappear.”

Nora nodded. “Let’s get to work.” Danse and Arthur exchanged a look, with Hancock sending the same look of unease to Piper and Nick. 

“Look...Nora…” Nick began, stepping toward her. “You need to stay as close to the Institute as possible. If you suddenly disappear, they’ll notice.”

Nora turned to Arthur, panic clouding any and all reasoning and foresight she usually possessed. Arthur stepped forward, taking her into his arms. 

“This could have already been over with.” She said. “He could have already been dead. Now...he wants me to  _ murder _ hundreds of men, women and children. I…” She stepped away from Arthur’s embrace. “How many people are going to get hurt because of him?”

Silence settled heavily in the room, everyone within staring at her. Piper stepped forward, sliding one hand into Nora’s. 

“You are  _ not _ alone.” Piper said. Nora’s eyes met Piper’s, tears clouding her vision and distorting everyone just enough that she couldn’t help but think of a date Nate had taken her on to the Circus.

The Hall of Mirrors. Nora had vowed to never set foot again in that monstrous place, yet sometimes, through tears and other vision-changing materials...she was still there.

More than ever now, two-hundred plus years later, waking to a whole different reality than she could have  _ ever _ imagined.

Was this whole world, this whole  _ reality, _ the other side of the Hall of Mirrors?

Was all of this even  _ real _ ?

Something warm dripped from her nose down to her lip, Nora’s brows knitting as she reached up to wipe the liquid away.

Her hand came away smeared in blood. Her eyes flicked immediately to Arthur, who was reaching into his pocket, producing a pack of tissues. He looked...worried.

Something about this rang so familiar, Nora was tempted to chase the memory she  _ knew _ was hiding in that brain of hers. The door opened, admitting a very late Railroad. Nora looked up as Arthur lifted her onto the desk, having her sit with the tissues to her nose to try and stop the bleeding.

“Look down, Nora.” Arthur said, his tone soft, yet bearing an edge to it. “Squeeze the bridge of--”

“What happened?” Deacon was pushing through the small crowd that happened to be her friends, stopping at where Nora sat on the desk, obeying the classic first aid instructions she already knew from her time as a 911 operator.

“Nosebleed.” Nora’s voice was somewhat muffled, with a bit of a gurgle. Deacon looked to Arthur, who nodded at him. Deacon nodded back, despite the obvious testosterone in the room.

“I’m fine.” Nora said, her eyes straining to take a look at Deacon. 

“Keep your head down.” Arthur said, kneeling before her. He removed the tissues, nodding and grunting as the nosebleed was already getting better. 

“Since Nora is the only one that can’t know what the actual plan is…” Dez said, passing something out. Judging from the whisper of something light yet crisp brushing against one another, Dez had written everything out and copied it for everyone.

How she missed being a part of that team.

“Sorry to say this, but Nora--” Dez began.

“Got it.” Nora said, nodding as she threw the used tissues into a nearby trash bin. She looked over the faces of the people that she had come to call friends, as they took seats at the small desks in the room, facing the presenter. Arthur stood at the front of the room, holding a piece of chalk. Despite having already had him once, not so long ago, she could feel that feverish need flare in her core once again. 

He looked  _ delicious. _ Arthur gave her a little smirk, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

“See you soon.” He said. At that moment, she felt a large hand slide into her own, interlacing their fingers with her own. She looked over to see Danse standing with her, nodding over to the door of the school.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said, his voice clouded with something...emotional? She couldn’t place it, even as she followed Danse outside into the dirt streets of Diamond City. 

“So.” Danse said, coming to a stop. “What first?”

“Are we on a...date?” She asked, a surprised smile on her lips. Danse smiled, leaving Nora’s knees weak and other places  _ begging _ for something. Her heart beat fast as he looked into her eyes, waiting for her response to his earlier question.

“Noodles.” Nora said, smiling. “Ever tried them?”

“Never have.” 

“Let’s change that.”

___________________________________________________


	22. Breakfast at Nora's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued comments. They light up my day! <3 I adore you all.  
> WARNING: DANSE GETS NAKEY IN THIS ONE AND THEY DO THE DO. :) Enjoy!

Nora thought it’d be harder, being in the same proximity as Danse. At least, thanks to the last time she had been with him. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, the night Arthur had proposed. Nora snuck a glance to her left, watching Danse annihilate his bowl of noodles. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, her mouth also full. Danse looked over to Nora, a blush on his cheeks. Her laugh was contagious, and soon he was laughing, too.

“It’s just…” She said, finally swallowing her noodles. The laugh came harder, louder as she tried to explain. “I can tell you’re really enjoying yourself.” She said, her hand sliding to his knee. Danse smiled from ear-to-ear, still somewhat laughing. 

“I should...do that more.” He said. “Enjoy myself.”

“I agree.” She said, her tone warm. She began to pull her hand away from Danse’s knee, only for her hand to be redirected to his thigh. Her eyes were wide as she realized he was already hard, his cock located right below her hand. Danse leaned in, his lips a hair’s width away from her ear.

“I _love_ seeing you laugh.” He said, taking her hand in his as he pulled away, raising it to his lips and pressing a long, heated kiss to it. His eyes never left hers as he did so, leaving her core erupting with heat and absolute need.

He met her heated gaze with one that could only be described as that of a predator looking at its prey. Nora felt the hair on her arms stand up as she shivered, her hand stroking him through his pants.

Very, very slowly. Those strokes were damned torture.

“I have a place here.” She said. It had cleared out twenty minutes earlier in Diamond City, when the shops closed and everyone went to bed. 

Danse smirked, his cock pulsing beneath her hand. 

“Let’s go.” He said, getting up, offering a hand to her. She took it, letting herself be picked up bridal-style. Nora’s heart beat quickly as she looked up into his eyes, a shiver running up and down her spine at how close he was holding her to him. 

Like she was the most precious treasure he’s ever had.

They made it back to her place, the keys jangling from Nora’s hand as Danse slammed the door closed with his foot, kissing Nora as if it were the last day on Earth.

Nora’s keys clanked to the cement floor as she brought her arms around Danse’s neck, their tongues dancing desperately for a minute.

“Nora…” Danse groaned. She brought her lips back to his, kissing him fervently. He put her down, his lips devouring hers as he shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it in a heap on the ground. He lifted her again, this time with their fronts pressed against one another, her legs wrapping around him as she worked on his belt. He carried her to the bed, dropping her onto it.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfZ6rflYapM&list=RDGZrddJPGp1I&index=27 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfZ6rflYapM&list=RDGZrddJPGp1I&index=27)

Song: Talking Body by Tove Lo.

“Oof!” He heard her say, leaving him smirking as she looked up at him. There he stood, drinking her in with those gorgeous eyes and that hunter’s gaze. 

Then he took his shirt off, sliding out of his pants. He kicked his boots off, leaving him in just his briefs.

And then he began to crawl, from her feet on up, leaving smoldering kisses on her skin as he kept his eyes on her. Nora could feel herself unravelling, her eyes still on his as he kissed up her thighs, stopping to suck here and there, leaving the only sort of bruises that should be traded between lovers.

Slowly, as he watched for her reaction, he slid his hands up her hips to the hem of her panties, her dress bunched above them. 

Then he tore them off.

“Michael!” She moaned, looking down at him as he gripped her thighs, spreading them easily as he lowered his face to her opening.

He inhaled deeply, groaning as he closed his eyes, savoring her. Nora had a feeling that those noodles earlier weren’t the only meal he’d be devouring that night.

She was proven right, after he slowly exhaled into her opening, causing her to shiver, letting out a moan of her own. She watched him smirk up at her before he eagerly pressed his lips to her, his tongue and lips treating her like the bowl of noodles he’d just finished.

 _Holy fuck!_ Nora threw her head back, her fingers threading through his thick hair. She cried out as he immediately found her g-spot with not only his tongue, but his fingers as well. 

How was he _so good_?

He moaned against her, his mouth still devouring her. Nora’s back arched as she cried out again, gasping for air as he drove her orgasm home, moaning as he felt her walls clamp down on his clever fingers.

Nora opened her eyes to see Danse lick his fingers clean, his eyes on her and the corner of his lips betraying the smirk he wore.

“Mmm.” Danse said, smirking up at her. “Both you _and_ Arthur taste amazing.”

Nora laughed, biting her lip as Danse rose onto his knees, pulling his briefs down before he flicked them to the other side of the room. Nora’s eyes went immediately to his gorgeous cock, then back up to meet his gaze. 

He ripped her out of her dress without damaging it, before expertly unclasping her bra. He watched her breasts bounce free, unable to wait any longer. His lips crashed like a tsunami onto hers, his arms easily rolling them over so she was on top. 

“Fuck me, Nora.” He said, between kisses. “Make love to me.”

Nora’s answer was to smile as she positioned him at her opening, before she slowly impaled herself on him. Words couldn’t do them justice in that moment, with both looking at one another as he _finally_ hilted within her.

Their lips found each other as she moved her hips slowly, grinding him and getting used to how _big_ he was. His hands ran down her sides, touching every inch of skin he could as she kissed him.

Something flared to life within them; that same feverish need that had been programmed into them both ages ago. Nora managed to break their kiss, realizing that her breathing had quickened. 

“The fever.” She said, panting. “I...I--” 

Danse took her face in his hands, training her gaze on his own. 

“I feel it too.” He said. He seemed out of breath. “Nora, I...we need to stop now if--”

Nora’s answer was to grind him, biting her lip. 

Danse flipped them over immediately, growling against her neck as he thrust powerfully into her. Nora cried out, her back arching off the bed. She could hear him chuckle against her throat, before sucking a mark onto her neck.

What a conversation topic. _Where’d you get that mark?_

But conversation was the very last thing on their minds as he fucked her hard, giving the bed a workout. Nora pulled him down for a kiss, which evolved into Danse gathering her into his strong arms and sitting them upright, with Nora in his lap. They broke the kiss just long enough to look at each other, with Danse already gathering her face in his large hands and kissing her fervently.

“Nora…” Danse warned, thrusting from below her. “I’m…”

Nora kissed him as he came, shivering as she felt him coat her stomach with himself. 

They fell back into bed, still kissing as they came down. Nora felt the fever abate...for now.

“Best. Date. Ever.” She said. He chuckled, winding an arm around her, bringing her closer to him as they lay there together, her head on his chest.

“Think they’re done yet?” She asked. His chest vibrated as he hummed.

“I’m sure Arthur will find us. How many know you live here?”

“Probably everyone in that room.”

“Did we lock the door?”

“Shit.” Nora said, getting up. Danse copied her.

“I’ll get it.” He said, intercepting her with a kiss. Nora sighed, nodding as she practically _floated_ to her washroom. Less than ten minutes later, a flower-scented Nora wrapped in a short robe emerged, stopping short of her kitchen when she saw Danse cooking something that smelled _delicious._

“I...had _food_ that _wasn’t_ expired in that fridge?” She asked. Michael’s eyes flicked to hers as a smirk stretched his gorgeous lips, before nodding his head to where his travel bag sat. Nora’s brows furrowed. 

“You’re a busy woman.” He said, clicking the burner off before bringing the whole frying pan with him to the booth. Nora turned her attention to the table, realizing he had already set the table. Her eyes tried to water, an old memory coming back, but she put a stop to thinking about it with a well-placed kiss to Danse’s lips. She could feel him smile, before moaning into the kiss and breaking it. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Nora...I…” He put down the frying pan onto a rag set out for that same purpose. As soon as his hands were free, his hands found her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her again. Nora could feel how _ready_ he was for another round, and Nora could feel her core heat up in response.

“Nora…” Danse said, catching his breath. She couldn’t help but watch his chest rise and fall, biting her lip as she did so. Everything within her begged her to continue, to _finish_ what they started earlier.

“Michael…” She said, her eyes meeting his again, almost shivering from the fever that responded so readily to him being near. 

“Hancock and I are going to talk to Virgil.” He said. Nora blinked. 

“Never...would I have expected that.” Nora said, smirking. Danse sighed.

“What I’m trying to say is…” He took her hand in his, before kneeling before her. Nora’s eyes widened. “Nora Robinson...I know things are...complicated. I know it’s been a short time since we first met, but...I feel like I’ve known you forever.” Nora’s heart was thumping so fast, she wondered if she was having a heart attack.

“Nora, even if we don’t find a cure...and we have to have a child together…” He was blushing, looking directly into her eyes as he said the next part. “I would be honored to have such an amazing woman by my side, much less one to raise our child.” He pulled a thin band of steel from his pocket, holding it up for her to really see. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her hand trembling within his grasp. His lips stretched into a smile, and she could tell by the quivering of his lip that he was fighting hard to keep his emotions in check.

“Nora Robinson...will you marry me?”

Nora erupted into a mix of tears and laughter as she nodded, letting him put the ring on before he swept her into a giant hug. Nora pressed her body against his as she kissed him passionately, eliciting a low, rumbling moan that vibrated in his chest. Her legs went around his waist, allowing Danse to get a better grip on her hips and ass. 

They were so into the kiss that they didn’t hear the door open, admitting a tall, dark and handsome man wearing a battle coat. He watched with a fiery gaze and a grin as he watched Danse plop Nora on the kitchen counter--after sending cooking instruments everywhere with a swipe of his hand. 

“What are you waiting for, Arthur?” He heard Danse say, both he and Nora holding out a hand for him to take. 

Arthur smiled, sliding his hands into theirs.

__________________________________


	23. This is Me Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short one. But it is a bit powerful, and it was emotional for me to write. Here goes.  
> Thank you for the comments, lovely people. I adore you all. <3

After a week of careful planning, their plan was ready. Of course, she hadn’t a  _ clue _ what that plan was, only that she had to trust her friends to have everything ready.

_ “Look for the ‘N’ in the Goodneighbor sign to be out.” _ Arthur had told her. Nora raised her eyebrows.

_ “What, so I’m supposed to check every night?” _ She asked. 

“ _ That’s only if our letters don’t reach you.”  _ He said, before reaching deep into his bag. “ _ Or...if you aren’t tuned into Radio Freedom.”  _ He put her very much missed Pip-Boy into her hands.

The song came out of nowhere, after the usual violin died down. It wasn’t a song anyone had really heard in the Commonwealth...in over 200 years.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdLTPNrlEg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdLTPNrlEg)

(“This is Me Trying,” by Taylor Swift.)

_ I was so ahead of the curve, _

_ The curve became a sphere. _

_ Pouring out my heart to a stranger… _

_...but I didn’t pour the whiskey. _

Nora hummed along, thinking of the last time she’d listened to this song. She had been rocking a very large Shaun to sleep when he was still in her belly, trying to get some sleep. Nate was still deployed, his letters filled with hope for his recovery from using alcohol instead of therapy.

_ At least I’m trying. _

Nora sat in her room in the Institute, blueprints of the Prydwen scattered on her bed. Of course, everyone thought she was making a plan of action to take down the Brotherhood once and for all, but she had been racking her brain for the past week on another way to complete her mission.

She rose from the bed, taking a deep breath. She walked into the hallway, joining X6, who had been standing guard as usual. 

“Hard at work, ma’am?” He asked. Nora looked up and nodded at him. 

“It’s time.” She said. “Tell Shaun I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“You don’t need backup?” He asked. Nora smiled.

“My, you’re an eager fellow.” She said. 

“Ma’am, you’re too important to do this alone.”

“You tag along, and that’s my plan out the window.” Nora said, stopping and looking back up at him. He looked genuinely bothered at this. She put a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ve got this. They trust me.”

“I was not with you during Bunker Hill, Ma’am.” He said. Nora sighed. “If I had been there--”

“It’s not your fault, X6.” She said, stepping away. “I bring you, there’s hell to pay. They are already suspicious about my absence. Now...there’s a small window I have to take.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said. 

“See you later.” She said, slapping his shoulder before she walked to the relay room.

“Just outside of the airport.” She said to the tech. They nodded.

“Clear.” 

And then she stood there, looking up at the Prydwen. For some reason, she couldn’t help but feel homesick, despite having more than one place to call home.

Nora walked through the gates, after being greeted by other soldiers posted at the gate. Liberty Prime was hard to miss, with it being located in the perfect trajectory of the Prydwen.

Everyone had already cleared out for dinner, which was being served in the airport. She made her way to the controls, quickly figuring out how to power it on.

His voice echoed through the compound, letting  _ everyone _ know what was about to happen. Nora looked up at the Prydwen, wondering what the catch was.

Was it a clone? Because it looked legit. Butterflies and nerves assaulted for dominance in her stomach, leaving her steeling herself for what was about to happen. 

Nora pressed the button that adjusted his aim toward the flying ship, before pressing the big, red one. Liberty Prime launched his payload in several long bursts, one after the other hitting the Prydwen with expert aim.

The flames of the airship filled the sky, before raining onto the airport below. Nora felt a sob escape her throat, hoping that she hadn’t fucked this all up.

Nora pulled the fast travel marker up on her Pip-Boy, casting one last look at the airport in flames before she vanished.

___________________________________________________

She couldn’t know they were alive. That was the plan.

“Arthur...we  _ need _ to let her know.” Danse said, pacing the floor of Nora’s home in Sanctuary. Arthur sat down on her bed, pressing his face into his hands. 

“You know I want her to know.” Arthur said, his voice muffled by his hands. It had been a long time since either of them had slept a full eight hours, much less  _ an _ hour. Danse sat next to him, taking Arthur’s hand into his. Arthur looked at him, before sighing.

“Think everyone made it out?” Danse asked. Arthur nodded.

“I know they did.” He said, taking a sheaf of letters from his pocket, handing them to Danse. Each group leader had already reported in, 24 hours later. Danse sighed with relief, before dropping the letters onto the night stand and wrapping Arthur in an embrace.

Everything would be OK. It had to be.

_______________________________________________

“Congratulations are in order, General.” Shaun gestured to a chair at the boardroom table, which she took. Everyone else had been called, too, and were also sitting at the table. 

“I guess I was wrong about you.” Justin Ayo said, holding up a glass of whiskey. “You’re  _ exactly _ what this place needs.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Holdren asked, glaring at Ayo. He only smirked, downing his glass.

“What I  _ mean _ , Director…” Ayo said, his glass refilled by a serving synth. “...is that we have enough eggheads already. It’s time we had someone in charge that isn’t afraid to get their hands dirty.”

Nora was silent, listening to their discussion with a carefully masked annoyance, slowly growing in the pit of her chest.

The Prydwen was gone. 

Wasn’t it? Nora put a soft smile on her lips when she was addressed, accepting all the liquor they poured for her. Her son watched her carefully, drinking bourbon on the rocks. 

These are the people that were happy to kill children.

“I must make an announcement.” Father said. Everyone quieted. “It is no longer a secret that I am in poor health.” He said. “You all--at one point or another--showed concern on who I’ve named as a replacement. I hope this is enough to show that blood...is much thicker than water.”

“Hear, hear.” Ayo said. Nora looked over to where her son sat, seeing how similar he looked to Arthur. 

“All in favor of Nora Robinson taking over when I am gone?” Shaun said. 

Everyone raised their hands.  **Everyone.**

“Well.” Shaun said, smiling gently. “Outstanding.” He looked over to Nora, who nodded at him. “There is much left to do yet.”

“Work never ends.” Nora said. “I have a feeling I’ll go gray in the next few years.” 

The joke went over well. The meeting was called to a close. 

“Mother.” Shaun said. Everyone else left the room. 

“My son.” She said, easily able to pretend she was proud of her son. Even though her heart was breaking.

“I can’t tell you...how relieved I am that you’ve proven yourself.” He said. Nora smiled, noticing how  _ off _ he was in that moment. 

“Shaun?” She asked. “Are you in pain?”

“Oh...nothing to worry about, mother.” He said. “I’m drugged up to the gills for the pain. Please, don’t worry.”

“I’m your mother.” Nora said, squeezing his hand. “It’s my job.” Shaun pat her hand, before pulling away. 

“The truth is…” Shaun said, turning to look out the floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the main area. “I don’t have much time left.”

Nora felt her heart break yet again, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

Saying goodbye was only a short time away. The last piece of her life from over 200 years ago would be dead, sooner rather than later.

Who would she be, then? 

“It isn’t fair.” She said, aloud. Shaun turned to look at her. “I wanted to see your first steps, see you off to your first day at school. See you get married…”

“I’m sorry, mother.” He said. “I wish...things had been different.”

“Me too, son.” She said, wiping tears from her eyes. Shaun pulled her into a hug, which she accepted. 

“This is the best way I can make sure you’re safe.” Shaun said. “As Mother of the Institute, you will always have someone to protect you.”

“Oh, Shaun.” She sobbed. He held her, letting her sob into his shoulder. 

Never had Nora felt so alone.


	24. Crossroads and All-Nighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are drawing close to the end for this installment! Of course, this story will be followed by another. :) So we have a way to go, yet!  
> Enjoy. Thank you all for your support and love and kudos. I cherish you all.  
> (This is NOT the last chapter yet.)

Virgil’s cure had  _ worked. _

Danse and Hancock both had their jaws dropped when they called again at the mutant’s abode in the Glowing Sea, not believing they had the right cave.

“Virgil?” Danse asked, his voice distorted by his power armor helmet. The dark-haired man turned to greet them, smiling as he came to meet them. He had been packing a bag.

“As you can see…” He said, gesturing to himself. “...the cure worked.”

“Can you recreate it?” Hancock asked. “Maybe we can put the cure in a syringer!”

“I’m not saying it won’t work...eventually.” Virgil said, going back to packing his bag. “This one only worked because I had used some of my blood in the cure.”

“But there  _ is _ hope?” Danse asked. Virgil nodded.

“I think there is.” He said. “Unfortunately, it won’t be ready to test for some time. I don’t know if there’s a functional lab anywhere that hasn’t been picked through or demolished.”

Hancock and Danse looked at one another, the same idea already in their heads. 

“What if…” Hancock began. “...you  _ did _ have a lab with everything?”

“You know of one out there?” Virgil asked. Danse and John looked at each other, trying not to smile.

“You do, too.” Danse said. Virgil’s smile died.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.” Hancock said.

_____________________________________________

Arthur had been avoiding looks from women and men alike while he was working the field, helping to plant a new razorgrain crop.

Last time, he’d made the mistake of taking his shirt off, drawing every pair of eyes in Sanctuary as he worked, trying to ignore the way people looked at him.

Lust. All those who hadn’t torn their eyes away showed him exactly who to avoid. This time, he wore a lighter shirt, but he could still feel eyes undressing him with every move he made. 

Thank god Danse had come back. There wasn’t much more of this he could take.

“Arthur.” Danse said, picking up a garden tool. He had already stowed his power armor in the driveway of Nora’s home, where she had originally set up a bay for just that purpose. 

“Michael.” He said, giving him a grin and a hug. “You’ve come back to me.” He whispered into his ear, breathing him in and feeling his anxiety calm immediately.

“I have news.” Danse said, pulling away. “Virgil did it.”

“He  _ cured _ himself?” Arthur said, his eyes widening. Danse nodded, smiling.

And then the smile dropped.

“Uh oh.” Arthur said. “I know what that look means.”

“It means…” Danse said. “...we can’t destroy the Institute.”

“The labs.” Arthur said, nodding. 

“Virgil is hopeful that he could cure Super Mutants.” Danse explained. “And...we need all the help we can get with Nora’s cure.”

“That makes sense.” He said. “We can send word to everyone, but the real challenge would be reaching Nora.”

“I have just the ticket.” They turned to see Hancock standing there, holding a holotape with  _ Super Duper Mart Ad 1 _ neatly labeled on the cartridge. Arthur shared a look with Danse.

“Let’s give it a shot.”

________________________________________________

Nora had been sleeping, her pip-boy tuned to Diamond City Radio when the smooth music was interrupted by something she never thought she’d hear again.

One she  _ knew _ she would never hear again...unless someone got a hold of a long-forgotten tape she had found with John during some scaving at a local Super Duper Mart.

“ **Everything’s on sale! You’ll never believe the prices! Salisbury Steak--** ”

Nora was already gearing up, and quickly. Before the commercial was even done, Nora was snapping on her Pip-Boy and selecting a fast-travel target as she holstered her pistol.

Diamond City was quiet, most everyone asleep when she made her way toward the tiny trailer Travis was in. 

She knocked, and was greeted by a familiar face that she was very happy to kiss.

“John.” She greeted. He smirked.

“Knew it would work.” He said. “I wish I were here just to kiss you all night long, but things have changed.” Nora felt her heart flutter.

“They’re safe?” She asked. Hancock smirked.

“Oh, yeah. Very popular with your settlement.” He said, winking. Nora laughed a bit, looking around the small dwelling.

“Where’s Travis?” She asked. 

“Hey, Nora.” She looked over to the bed, realizing Travis had been there all along. She smiled.

“Love your show.” She said. “You sound fantastic!”

“Thanks to my friends.” He said, smiling. “Speaking of...I’m tired.”

“Oh! Sorry!” She said. “Let me know if you want someone to co-host once in a while--”

Hancock pushed her out of the trailer, leading her to her place. 

“And here I thought we were together on business, John.” She teased. He chuckled, opening the door for her.

“So.” She said, cracking open a couple of beers for both of them. John took a swig, taking a seat in the booth. 

“Virgil cured himself.” John said. Before Nora could say anything, he held up a finger. “He needs us  _ not _ to blow up the Institute.”

Nora’s mind scratched. Things just got a whole lot easier.

“I’m destroying the synth vending machine.” Nora said. John chuckled. 

“Don’t need that. No one does.” He said. Nora nodded.

“I prefer to make babies the old fashioned way.” She said, winking. John laughed. 

“Well, well.” He said, their hands meeting on the table. He turned her hand over, exposing her palm before drawing light circles all over it. Nora exhaled, biting her lip as her eyes flicked up to meet his. “I hope you’d like a little...practice.”

“Yes.” Nora said, her eyes already blazing, her skin already flushed. “John. Yes.”

He stood, offering his hand to Nora. She placed her hand in his, which he kissed as he looked into her eyes. He watched her bite her lip again.

Then she sighed.

“Whoa, Sunshine.” John said, taking her into his arms. “Hey...what’s got you all tangled?”

“He’s dying, John.” She said. “I knew he would have to be dealt with for the good of humanity and all that…”

“He’s your  _ son _ , Nora.” He said. His heart dropped when he felt his shoulder dampen, with sobs wracking her small body. Without further thought, he scooped her into his arms bridal-style, sitting on her bed with her atop him. He held her close, her head on his chest as she cried, rocking her gently.

“I’ve got you, Sunshine.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

All night long, he cradled her until her sobs stopped, calming her enough to get her back to the one place she didn’t want to go.

John’s heart broke for her as she vanished into thin air, leaving behind the scent of what a pre-war garden must have smelled like.

______________________________________________

Nora walked the quiet, dimmed halls of the Institute alone, as if she were a ghost: haunting, gliding down the pristine tiled floors that had been cleaned meticulously by synth workers.

No, she corrected herself.  _ Synth slaves. _

Of all the things they could have done there in those halls, it had to be the creation of synthetic life. 

And then treat their own creations like  _ things. _

No one here saw  _ anything wrong _ with that. Even as Synths began to ask questions about their own existence, they were still denied ownership of their own bodies.

Because they were  _ expensive. _ They all had a “purpose,” with none of those having to do with Synths being free to become what they were  _ made _ to become: _be_ _ings with free will._

She knew she would never be forgiven for doing what was right. No matter what she did, past, present or future...the outcome was still the same. 

It was always the same.

She had no idea what to make of all of that, still. It was crazy. 

But...crazy enough to work.

_ Think of all the good that could happen here. _ Nora made her way back up to her quarters, knowing full well that there wouldn’t be any sleep that night. 

The original plan wouldn’t work. Fine. But, what if she tweaked it a little?

As Nora lay in her spotless bed on crisp, clean sheets, looking up at the ceiling, she began to plan.

_ Sleep would not be had tonight. _


	25. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this part of the series! Don't worry--there is already more on the way. :) The next one will focus on...well...you'll have to find out. ;)  
> Thank you all for your continued kudos and comments. I adore you, and truly appreciate you for staying with me through these stories. I am floored that you all liked it enough to stick around, and I am honored to be a part of this fandom with you all.  
> Ad Victorium.

Another beautiful day at the climate-controlled Institute, and everyone was going about their daily routine. 

Shaun was sipping at his cup of decaf when he heard sudden commotion coming from the teleporter room: was that Allie?  _ Screaming? _

He shambled outside, to see a team of medics hauling a gurney in the direction of where Allie had to have been. 

And then he realized two things: one, Allie had just come back from Mass Fusion with their only hope for sustained, clean power. And two: Nora had been with her.

His left arm hurt something awful. But that didn’t matter now--

“X6!” He yelled above the commotion. X6 stopped in his tracks, hurrying over to where Father stood. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” He said. “I should have gone with them.”

Fear seized his heart, turning his veins to ice as his chest exploded in pain. He coughed; his hand came away with blood. 

Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

“Not--not like this.” He whimpered, X6 catching him as he went down. His vision began to blur as he struggled to breathe, even as X6 hurried him to the infirmary.

_ I’ll never see my mother again. _

_ ______________________________________ _

The last thing Nora remembered was Allie pulling Nora’s hazmat helmet off when she hit the ground.

The taste of copper hit her out of nowhere while she was in the reactor room, and she honestly thought she’d be fine. She’d been to the Glowing Sea, for crying out loud. What’s another radiation-filled room?

As she lay looking up at Allie, who was administering Rad-Away, Nora’s gloved hand wiped her nose, coming away with blood. 

She was  _ so tired. _

“Tell Shaun I love him.” She muttered, through bleeding gums. Allie gave her a look that really should have been saved for a kid in absolute trouble.

“Don’t  _ even _ start with me.” She said, trying to keep her shit together. Nora laughed through the blood in her mouth, feeling it dribble down her chin. “Seriously, Nora. Gross.”

“Bet you’re popular with kids.” Nora said. Her vision blurred.

“Goddammit, Nora.” She said, slapping her awake. “You are  _ so  _ not done yet. Think of all those settlements you have to help.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about Garvey.” She said. Allie made an irritated noise, before Nora lost the battle with sleep.

___________________________________

Everything hurt when she woke up. 

“Finally.” She heard Allie say, her hand clenching hers. She looked over to the older woman, who was sighing with relief. 

“Hey.” Nora said. Her voice was a whisper, her throat dry. Allie handed her a cup with a straw in it, which had her raising her eyebrows.

“Didn’t know those still existed.” Nora rasped. 

“Just drink, Nora.” She said, rolling her eyes. “I’m  _ not _ feeding you.”

“So.” Nora said, after a few sips of water. “Does the Agitator work?”

“Nora...there’s something you should know.” Allie said, changing the topic immediately. 

Tears wouldn’t cut it when she heard of Shaun’s condition. Allie held her as she cried, with X6 coming down from Shaun’s room to check on her. 

She wouldn’t have to kill him, after all. His time had come.

_____________________________________

Nora was still weak when she went to visit him the next day. He was laying in his bed, a tube down his throat connected to a machine that would breathe for him. 

The doctor’s words were drowned out by the silence around them, save for the humming of the machines surrounding her son.

He would never wake again.

His hand was cold when she took it into hers, realizing just how frail her son really had become since she had first met him, over a month ago.

_ God... _ Nora let her tears come and go in waves.  _ My son. My baby boy. Just as frail as you had been when you were born. _

Everything was silent as she got into bed with him, hugging him to her chest as she rocked him like she had when he had first come into the world. 

“I love you, my son.” She said. “I wish we had more time. I’m sure...your father would have liked to meet you.”

They were truly alone, just as they had been for the first few months of his little life. Just Shaun and Nora versus the world, waiting for his dad to come back.

Either of them.

“You’re not alone.” She whispered. “Never again.” 

Nora flipped the switch, and her son was gone.

________________________________________

The funeral was simple, yet elaborate. 

Flowers adorned everywhere they could put them: bannisters, balconies, railings. It had been a week since Father had died, in the arms of a rumored angel that everyone knew to be his mother.

But she was the farthest thing from an angel at that moment. If anything, she was the harbinger of death.

_ Now I am become Death, destroyer of worlds. _

His ashes were now in a small urn, which was carefully handed to her. Everyone watched, with candles lit as she walked up to the podium that had been set out, her son in her arms in a simple paper jar.

“Here in my arms is a container of what once was all my hopes and dreams.” Nora said, looking out into the crowd. “Here in my hands are the remains of something that was so much more than a person.” Emotion swelled in her throat, forbidding her from speaking. She took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes. “Hope.” She said. “Hope that there would be a new tomorrow, even as the world around us fell to ruin. And so it did.” Nora breathed through the sobs that threatened to escape the confines of her lips, the box in her hands a weight she would always bear until her own final breaths.

“If there is an afterlife, I hope you’ve found it, my son.” She nodded to the crowd. “Thank you all for being a part of his life, and in turn, mine. Goodbye, Shaun Robinson.” She said. “May we meet again.”

_____________________________________

It had been a month since Madison had smuggled out the news of Shaun’s death, and Nora’s rise to leadership. 

Arthur looked up from the letter he’d been reading, another report of his brothers and sisters in steel across the Commonwealth. The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in a warm glow. The fields were golden with razorgrain, swaying in the breeze that autumn usually brought with it.

At least, as far as  _ he _ knew.

Everyone had already hit the shared dining area, leaving him to his thoughts as Danse stood guard at the front gates, before he patrolled the town.

Arthur was alone, sitting on a wood fence looking out onto the fields. For a minute there, he could have swore he had seen a figure coming toward him, walking through the fields to get to him.

Then her scent hit him. He shielded his eyes against the setting sun, his heart beating in staccato as he realized: he was right.

_ That walk. It has to be… _

She stopped a yard away, looking at him. His heart hammered in his chest as he hopped down from the fence, before running to her.

She met him halfway.

He picked her up, kissing her passionately as he twirled her around. She tasted  _ so warm _ and sweet, and he knew exactly what had been missing these past couple of months they’d been apart.

Home was where the heart was, and his heart had been with her all along.

Danse emerged from a neighboring building, dropping his weapon before he ran to her, mirroring exactly what Arthur had done minutes before. Arthur watched, his heart swelling as his eyes tried to contain the relief that must have triggered his tears.

“You’re back.” He said, cupping her cheek. She smiled, the sun making her eyes glisten. Tears beaded down her cheeks as she hugged them both, kissing both of them as they held her together.

“I’m  _ home. _ ”


End file.
